Tentacle Collection
by phantomworks
Summary: This update: Silent Darkness. On a secret mission, Naruto is sent to kill a monster lurking in a mansion. He wakes up the next day to turn in his report, but then realizes one thing. He didn't remember going to bed that night. In fact, he didn't remember ever leaving the mission house...
1. Tsurukusa hotel

Phantomworks: okay, I seriously couldn't keep myself from writing this.

**Alice: I don't mind in the least.**

Phantomworks; it's not related to the original Vines stories, which is why it's called something different. I don't own Naruto or its characters, only this fanfic.

Tsurukusa Hotel

"Winner! Winner!" a vender shouted out. "We have a winner!"

A very surprised blonde blinked his eyes innocently. In his hand was a gold bead that had fallen into his hand from a small slot in a wheel like device. It was commonly used in festivals and other contests with prizes. Although he'd seen them plenty of times, the boy ninja had never played before. To his great surprise, he'd won on his first try.

"I-I won?" he stuttered. Around him, his sensei and two teammates applauded him. Well, the sensei did. The pink haired nuisance whined about how, despite playing twenty times, she couldn't win the top prize and the raven just stood silent. No one knew exactly what was going on in _his_ mind.

"Yes you did, lad! And let me tell you just what you've won!" the vendor's booming voice drifted over the crowd. "A week's paid vacation to Tsurukusa Hotel! Complete with spa and indoor onsen, this hotel is the perfect getaway for even the tensest person!"

"Wow!" Naruto gasped, just happy to have won something in his life. Who knew this strange bout of luck he had would come in handy? Ever since he was small, he'd had an amazing amount of luck when it came to games like this, but he'd never paid it much attention. Maybe he should try out his luck more often…

"Here are your tickets!" the vendor said, handing four pieces of paper to Naruto.

"Four?" The blonde ninja asked.

"Well, that's what the grand prize was, right?" the vendor said, lowering his voice a bit. Pointing to the sign next to his stall, he indicated the grand prize and quantity number of the tickets. "See?"

"Oh!" Naruto chirped, accepting the tickets. "Thanks Mister Vendor!"

"Oh, Mister Vendor was my father! Just call me Vendor!"

"Oh… okay?" Naruto tilted his head to the side in a bit of confusion.

"Sir, if I could ask, when is the trip for these tickets scheduled?" Kakashi asked, not wanting to miss the date.

"Next week. However, I'd pack tonight and be out by tomorrow. It's rather secluded in the mountains. It should only take a few days to get there though. Just be careful on the trails. Sometimes people get lost for a few days." Vendor warned.

"Thanks for the advice!" Kakashi said as he guiding one extremely happy student, one annoyingly loud one and one normal silent pupil out of the crowd. The extremely happy (I mean, more so than usual) turned immediately after they had escaped the crowd to give his sensei the puppy-dog eyes of doom.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Can we go, please please please?" Naruto begged. He really wanted to make use of his first prize. Surely they could take a break from some mission just for a week, right?

"Of course, Naruto. It would be a shame to let such a gift go to waste." Kakashi said before clapping his hands, "Okay, everyone. Go home and pack clothes enough for two weeks. We'll leave tomorrow morning, got it?"

Everyone nodded and sped off to their houses.

Well, Naruto did anyway. Sasuke took his sweet time going to his house and Sakura followed him about half-way before she had to turn to go to her own home. Just like they would for any mission, the team packed the necessities along with their ninja gear, just in case someone decided to attack. Kakashi went to tell the Hokage about their sudden vacation. The Hokage gladly gave them the necessary time off to enjoy their little get-away.

"Okay, clothes, pajamas… extra instant ramen, um… toothbrush, toothpaste… kunai and shuriken… soap, deodorant, and shampoo… summoning scrolls… anything else?" Naruto went through his mental list. Truthfully, he had no clue what he was supposed to bring with him to a resort like this. He'd never been to one before! What if he was stupid and forgot something important.

"Maybe they have extra supplies there just in case…" he sure hoped so. Glancing at the clock on his night stand, he shoved all his stuff into his bag and zipped it shut. Climbing into bed, he hoped that sleep would come easily to him, but knowing he'd have no such luck with how nervous he was.

o 0 O 0 o-

_Why does Sakura have to come?_ Naruto wondered as the team tracked through the dense mountain forest. The path was almost completely overgrown and the four had to be careful to watch where they were going in order to not get lost. Kakashi was in the lead with Sakura behind and Sasuke and Naruto pulling up the rear.

_I wanted to be alone with Sasuke, but I know she'll try to get all of his attention. And I'll have to play the love-sick fool to her for the entire week._ Naruto sighed quietly. In truth, he had a small crush on Sasuke that had started after their accidental kiss (after he finally overcame his denial that is) and had grown as time went on. He could barely keep up with the charade of liking Sakura, but he knew Sasuke would be disgusted with him if he knew that Naruto was really gay.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was having similar thoughts… sort of. Okay, not really. Mostly, he was fantasizing about Kakashi and Sakura getting lost in the woods and he and Naruto getting to go to the resort alone to live an entire week in a 'lover's paradise'.

In the words of the Vendor, of course.

These fantasies easily led to other things that he and Naruto could be doing without the presence of their sensei or other teammate.

Oh yes, there was _so_ much they could do.

"We're here!" Naruto cheered as the hotel came into sight. The building looked old, but sturdy. The outside looked freshly painted and the sign advertising its name, 'Tsurukusa Resort' was a colorful decoration that drew in the occasional passer-by. Unusual to most hotels, this one had a large colony of vines crawling up its walls, giving it a wilder look and making it seem like it definitely belonged in its forest surroundings.

"Guess now we know why it's called Tsurukusa." Sasuke noted, hinting at the name's origin (Tsurukusa=vine).

"Yeah, guess so, teme. So, Kakashi-sensei, we just go right in, right?" Naruto asked, turning around. He blinked, "Kakashi-sensei?"

No one was behind them.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto called out to the forest. "Sakura?"

Honestly, he expected them to come right out of the foliage when he called, but no one came forth.

"S-Sasuke?" he asked nervously.

"Tch, dobe." Sasuke muttered, while inside he was plotting all the ways he could do the dobe in this resort. It had an onsen, right? That would come in handy… "They probably just got lost on the way."

"But they were right in front of us!" The blonde exclaimed, starting to panic.

"Don't worry about it. They'll send us a message before tonight ends, I'm sure." Sasuke said, starting forward. The scared blonde followed closely as the raven entered the resort, taking off their shoes at the entrance.

"Welcome to Tsurukusa Resort!" a quivering old woman's voice greeted them. She smiled serenely as she bowed in welcome. "I suspect that you have won a contest, yes?"

"Yeah! Hey, how'd you know?" Naruto chirped, immediately relaxing in her company. Eagerly, he handed over his ticket and Sasuke's. He'd left Kakashi and Sakura's with them. Surely they'd find their way and join them soon, right?

Sasuke however, wasn't so amiable to the lady's presence. Instead, he felt a bit put off.

_Something's wrong here…_ Sasuke said.

"Oh, just a guess. Not often you see two youngster's up this way. To our resort no less!" she said cheerfully, or as cheerful as old ladies could get. "My husband will show you to your rooms."

An old man appeared at her side. Both ninjas jumped at his appearance. He'd been so quiet even _they_ hadn't sensed him! And that was saying something!

"Welcome! Follow me, if you will." The old man gestured to the side where a paper door was cracked open. Sliding it further out of the way, the elder shuffled down the hallway with the two genins following. Naruto was quite content, relaxed even, and he hadn't even been here more than five minutes! This resort was awesome!

On the other hand, Sasuke's guard went up further. Something was definitely not right here. Something didn't sit right with him, but no matter how much he tried to figure it out, ne just couldn't put his finger on it.

The hotel was simple enough. Occasional pictures hung on the walls and the random piece of furniture was situated where one might choose to sit and rest for a bit. Not many rooms were in the small resort, so not many more guests would fit for a night.

_Other guests!_ Sasuke's mind immediately picked up on this missing detail. He spoke up, "Sir, if I could ask. Where are the other guests that are staying here?"

The old man answered without turning, "Our resort has hit a hard time recently and haven't had as many guests as we used to. We had offered this prize to try and get more of the population interested once again. You'll tell your friends about this place, right?"

Opening his mouth to protest, Sasuke was caught off by Naruto's enthusiastic, "YOU BETCHA! I'll tell everyone I know! BELIEVE IT!"

"Oh-ho-ho-ho!" the man gave an old man bellow. "That's the kind of enthusiasm I like to see in you young people!"

Rubbing the back of his head, Naruto gave his signature grin and continued to chat up the elder as Sasuke followed silently behind.

_If they've hit hard times, how come their resort looks new? It has fresh paint and everything! Definitely not right._ But Sasuke held his tongue. His dobe wanted to enjoy his week resort, so Sasuke would do his best to make sure he did. If anyone attacked them, he'd have a kunai in them faster than they could say 'gotcha!'.

"Here's your room." The old man said, opening a sliding door to allow the two into the lavish room. In the room, there were two dressers, probably for two guests' clothing. A bathroom was attached to one side and a window overlooked a beautiful mountain view. Lamps were interspersed around the room with a few chairs near-by in which to read a book of one's choice. A separate door led to a closet that held the futons and other beddings for the two ninjas to sleep on.

"In the bathroom are robes for the onsen and a door which leads to it. I do hope that you'll join us for breakfast tomorrow morning." With that, the elder left the two alone.

"DIBS ON HOT SPRINGS!" Naruto shouted, throwing off his jacket and shirt. This caused Sasuke to have a minor problem in his nether regions almost immediately once the tan skin was exposed.

"Dobe, it's big enough for two people. Probably twenty or so, come to think about it." Sasuke said.

"… So you're coming in too?" Naruto asked innocently. His mind hadn't quite caught up with Sasuke's words or his own state of half nakedness.

"You go first, I'll come out later." Sasuke said, thinking of the problem in his pants.

"Okay!" Naruto chirped, running into the bathroom to finish changing. It was about when he closed the door that he realized exactly what he had said. Blushing brightly, he scrambled to undress and re-dress in the robe available. Unfortunately, it wasn't orange, but a soft green color with a strange delicate design woven around the edges.

Oh well, it'd have to do.

Shrugging it on and tying the strap to keep it closed, he grabbed a towel and headed out into the hot spring.

Since the hot spring was indoors, the heat was captured, making it seem like a sauna to the ninja. Excitedly, he stripped again and stepped into one of the not-so-private showers. Tugging the curtain close behind him, he turned the faucet on to rinse quickly, scrubbing some of his shampoo into his blonde locks to rinse out the dirt and sweat from the few days of traveling he'd endured. The warm water caressed him in a way that he was sure it didn't at home, but it was too pleasurable for him to care.

Deciding that he'd had enough of the warm water, he turned off the flow and skipped to the hot spring. Heat from the water made a somewhat foggy haze that made the water look opaque even though he was sure that he could see through it to his hands and lower. Sinking in a bit further, he relaxed a bit and closed his eyes.

_**Inconsistent targets: old man and small girl, excluded. Confused in forest.**_

_**Two targets. **_

_**Target one: blonde, blue-eyed male. Age, fourteen.**_

_**Target two: raven, black-eyed male. Age fourteen.**_

_**Probable target number one: available. Proceeding to analyze. **_

Resting his head on the lip of the bath, Naruto sunk until his chin rested above the water. He sat comfortably on a built-in edge that acted like a chair for those who were lucky enough to experience this pleasure of a bath. He could feel the tension leaving him even as he just sat there, enjoying the flow of the water.

Something brushed against his thigh.

Startled, he sat up, feeling around where the brush had come from. His hand encountered nothing, so he lay back again, relaxing, albeit a bit more alert.

Again, something brushed against his thigh.

"What the-?" he felt around again. Once again, he came up empty-handed. Feeling out further, he encountered a water current to his left. "So that's what it was! I bet it was just excess force that pushed the water around me."

Thinking such, he reached further into the flow, humming a bit at the sensation against his skin. Shifting closer, he moved until he rested on the ledge while the current's flow of water separated around him.

"Mmm… nice." He mumbled, sinking back in. The caress of the water wound its way around the small of his back where the skin wasn't touching the backrest of the bath. It continued on, tracing down his legs from his hips to his thighs to his feet. All in all, it was relaxing up to the point that Naruto started to feel a bit… aroused. He hadn't expected the current to tease his member like it was and so was unprepared for the unexpected heat it brought. His cheeks flushed as he glanced back at the door to his and Sasuke's room.

_I'm so glad Sasuke hadn't decided to join yet!_ He thought as he let his hands drift downwards to grip himself gently. The water made his hand slide more easily against his flesh as he stroked his semi-hard cock. Moaning a bit, he spread his legs a bit as he let his mind fall into a fantasy of a certain dark haired raven.

_Naruto moaned as he stroked himself harder. If he was found in such a provocative and vulnerable position, he was sure to be embarrassed. He really hoped that Sasuke wouldn't walk in on him like this. _

_Or did he?_

"_Naruto, are you still out here-?" a voice interrupted his thoughts. Startled, Naruto let out a nearly silent groan as he closed his legs under the water. Turning slightly, his face reddened as he saw the raven give him a curious look. "What were you doing?"_

"_Um… nothing?"_

Tan hands pumped himself faster, his mind falling into the fantasies. Another sensation touched him, stroking his cock, but he didn't notice it as caught up in his thoughts as he was.

"_Really? Nothing? At all?" the raven asked, a sly smirk making its way to his face. Naruto's face flushed more at the gaze that was shot his way. "Then why do you seem so… ashamed?"_

"_N-no I don't!" Naruto immediately defended._

"_I didn't… 'catch you in the act', did I?"Sasuke slid into the warm water, baring his sculpted body down to the last naked bit before the crystal clear water washed over it._

"_No! No! I wasn't doing that! I swear! Really! It's nothing!"_

"_I think you doth protest too much."_

_**Doth?**__ Naruto's mind briefly wondered before Sasuke was suddenly right in front of him. Gasping slightly, the blonde backed into the ledge._

The extra sensation was prominent now, fully stroking the blonde's manhood without the ninja's notice. Carefully, it batted away one of the tan hands, taking its place on the hard shaft. The hand fell away willingly, resting on the blonde's trembling thigh as the other hand and the mysterious presence continued to pleasure the blonde.

"_N-no I don't!" Naruto protested again._

"_Ah, there you go again, getting that guilty look in your eyes." Sasuke purred, kneeling to invade the ninja's personal space. "You know, it's okay if you were. I don't mind."_

"_Y-You don't?" Naruto asked, his voice quivering a bit._

"_Of course not. In fact…" a hand suddenly folded around two small tan ones, encompassing the smaller ninja's length. "I'll even __**help**__."_

"_Nya-ah!" the blonde moaned loudly. In the back of his mind, he was glad that there was no one else at the spring resort._

The free hand trailed down, in-between tan thighs and past his hard cock and tight balls. It stopped at a pink pucker, fingering it lightly before pushing a finger past it.

"_Sa-saa-Sasuke!" the blonde moaned. The raven leaned forward to whisper tantalizingly in the smaller teen's ear._

"_I could give you so much pleasure that you'll be begging me to stop. Do you want that dobe? Tell me."_

"_Yes…" the blonde moaned as his head lulled back onto the ledge._

Blonde locks fell across closed blue eyes as his head lulled back onto the lip of the bath. Almost desperately now, his free hand pumped a finger in and out, hastily adding a second before he had completely adjusted.Shivering at the intrusion, he spread his legs wider, hitching them up on the lip beside him so that he could have better access to the spot that gave him so much pleasure.

The company that had attended to his aching manhood stilled for a moment, signaling to another. He whined a bit, starting to pull his fingers out to continue pumping his cock. However, the essence gave a languid stroke and he let out a low moan, pushing the fingers in deeper. Wiggling in a third, he stretched them a bit, trying to outlast the pain.

"_I bet you like that, don't you dobe?" the voice said, thrusting three fingers in and out of his, trying to get him to loosen up for the main event._

"_S-so much, 'Suke! P-please! Mo-more! M-more than just f-fingers!" Naruto whined._

"_What do you want, Naruto? Tell me exactly."_

"_W-want y-you…"_

"_You have to be more specific, Naru."_

"_W-want you… i-in me… p-please S-Sasuke?" the blonde begged._

"_Well, when you put it that way…"_

A new existence slithered in between tan thighs, being careful to keep from touching any skin and frightening the target. Slowly, it crept up to the tan hand, slipping close enough to trace the ring of stretched muscles. The tan boy trembled, shivering at the feeling. Too lost in his fantasy to realize what his hands were doing, he didn't notice when his other hand was brushed off by something that was definitely not human which was wrapped around his cock.

Now that both hands were free, he repositioned himself in the flow of the water current so that both legs were spread open as wide as they could go. Anchored on the ledge, his knees breached the surface of the water as he sunk down a bit more. Pulling his arms by his side, he draped them around his legs, getting at his entrance from the sides, underneath his limbs.

Slipping two fingers in, the boy added another two from his other hand and painfully stretched himself open. Shuddering at the flow of water down there, he hooked his fingers, four sinking into his hole and the other four clawing harmlessly at the skin of his a**. With his thumbs keeping him steady, he tugged a bit, parting the stubborn muscles to the loosening comfort of warm water.

"_Open yourself up for me, Naruto." A husky voice whispered in his ear. The blonde hurried to do just that, spreading his legs wide and stretching himself to the max in eagerness to get Sasuke to hurry it up. "Good, now hold yourself like that while I move."_

_The body over his pulled back to position the thick rod at his entrance, pausing only briefly before slamming in._

One essence took this opportunity to slide in. Warm water mixed with another substance lubricated its way into the pliant body. Burrowing its way in, it squirmed a bit to get comfortable as it took a few seconds to record recent findings.

_**Target one: receptive to ministrations. **_

_**Position: Uke.**_

_**Sensitivity:?**_

It squirmed a bit more, barely brushing against the blonde uke's prostate. The blonde's body arched, lips moaning loudly in the throes of passion.

_**Sensitivity: check. Highly sensitive.**_

_**Rating: prime candidate.**_

_**Proceed?: affirmative.**_

_**Target one: locked on.**_

The presence proceeded to pillage the eager, willing specimen with reckless abandon. Soon, it would make sure to get enough energy to keep the perfect uke here so that it would never escape its grasp, but for now, it would have to play it safe.

This didn't mean it couldn't pleasure the ninja.

Thrusting in and out, the tester ensued a fast pace that had the uke widening his legs and tugging against his entrance to let more of it in.

_Naruto moaned as Sasuke thrust into him savagely. This was better than he could've ever dreamed. Well, given the fact that he was dreaming…_

_No. Not yet. He'd continue with his dream for as long as possible until he felt his release ripple through his body forcing him out of his thoughts. Then he'd face the cold reality. _

_But for now… now, he and Sasuke were alone in a world of his making. His and his alone._

"_S-Sasuke! Mo-more! H-harder! F-faster! I-I'm gonna-!" the blonde shouted._

"_I know, d-dobe. Me too…" the raven's calm voice was shaking with a need for release just like the blonde ninja's. They were both teetering close to the edge._

Slamming into the uke's prostate, the essence gave a particularly hard twist with its thrust.

"AAAAAH!" Naruto released unexpectedly, cum shooting into the water. Before it could get far, the presence around his cock lifted up, sucking in the questionable liquid before it could disperse into the water. The specimen inside the boy shuddered before releasing as well into the pleasurably gratifying, supple example of an uke, flushing his insides with its own claiming liquid.

Jolting at the sensation, Naruto twisted a bit, closing his legs to unconsciously keep the fluid inside. Opening his eyes, he realized his folly and quickly reached down to grab whatever it is that had violated his body. Yanking it out harshly, he locked his legs together, involuntarily refusing to release the questionable solution within his hole.

_**Target been injected with liquefied sap.**_

_**Lock on complete.**_

_**Begin process of memory wipe.**_

Gripping the… whatever-it-was in his hand, Naruto dragged it out of the water, completely unaware of a similar 'thing' still wrapped comfortably around his cock. As his arm breached the surface of the water, it hauled up a slimy green… thing.

Truthfully, it looked like a just harmless vine to the blonde ninja. Honestly, he could believe that it had just fallen into the bath water and he just so happened to pick it up and screw himself on it. Really, he could've believed that had it not just ejaculated into him some sort of sticky juice.

Speaking of which, he should probably clean that out.

Reaching down to do just that, he didn't notice the vine randomly grow a purple flower bud on the tip of its 'head' until the petals opened right under his nose with a little puff of pollen. Releasing a smell so wonderful that he just had to relax, Naruto started to go limp from the aroma of the plant.

His mind started to fog over, slowly erasing the events that had just happened, including the viscous extract that was starting to congeal in his entrance, remaining separate from the water surrounding him. The vivid daydream he had played out started to seem like a distant memory, one that was becoming hazier by the second.

Where was he again? Why was he here?

Come to think of it… what was his name?

"Naruto!" a voice interrupted these thoughts.

_That's right._ The blonde thought. _My name's… Naruto? Naruto… Uzumaki!_

Like that, the spell was broken, but before he could realize exactly what he held in his hand, the second essence, also a vine, sprang from the water, another flower spewing a puff of pollen into his face. Without another thought, he fell unconscious due to the sleeping effects of that particular pollen and flower.

Quickly, the two vines retreated from the scene.

_**Memory wipe disrupted, unable to finish. What now?**_

_**Complete removal later. Examine possible target number two.**_

_**Affirmative.**_

"Naruto. Naruto? Hey! Dobe!" Sasuke gave the blonde ninja a good shake. "Wake up usuratonkachi! Don't you know you're not supposed to fall asleep in hot springs? You could get heat stroke!"

Slowly, the incessant shaking of his shoulder roused the blonde from his slumber. Looking up with hazed eyes, Naruto looked so cute that Sasuke could hardly contain himself.

D***! And he had just gotten rid of his problem!

"Come on, dobe. If you're tired, go sleep in our room."

"Sa…Sasuke?" If the dobe's looks didn't do him in, that voice sure would.

"Yes, it's me, now get out of the spring and go dry off." So saying, the raven helped the dazed blonde out of the bath. Just as he let go, the blonde stumbled drunkenly. Quickly catching him again, Sasuke held the blonde close, making sure that the knuckle head wouldn't trip over his own feet.

"M'tired 'Suke."

"I can see that." Sasuke answered rather sharply. "Just dry off and you can go back to bed."

"M'kay…" the blonde mumbled, fumbling with his towel. Finally, he controlled his limbs enough to get it off the hook and amble it across his skin. Of course, this wasn't enough to get the tanned flesh dry in the least.

"Give me that!" Sasuke ordered, seizing the soft fabric from weak hands. Why was the dobe acting so strange? Guiding the exhausted ninja to sit on a bath stool, Sasuke tried not to think too heavily on where he was placing his hands. After all, the towel was between his hands and the dobe's supple skin, so there was nothing to think about, right?

Right?

"'Suke…" the blonde whined, obviously impatient.

"I know, I know, just be quiet-!" Sasuke abruptly cut off as Naruto leaned onto his shoulder. Freezing, he felt the dobe give more and more weight onto his stable form before the teen passed out completely.

"Dobe?" Sasuke asked, nudging the ninja.

Silence.

Sighing, Sasuke laid the teen back against the wall. "Of course you would go to sleep in the most inconvenient place."

That being said, the raven continued his actions, drying the blonde off completely until he got down to his privates.

_Should I?_ The raven wondered. In his mind, 'little Sasuke' was screaming a full on 'YES!' while his conscience was replying with a resounding 'NO!'

Choices were difficult.

"Okay, I'll just do it really quick." He relented to his libido. Brushing the soft fibers downwards, his attention was caught by a quivering pink pucker that he was sure just wanted to suck him right in. As he was thinking this, he noticed something else.

Some sort of… liquid was oozing from the ring of muscles.

Swiping a finger across it, he decided it wasn't cum (which was his first thought) because it wasn't really much of a liquid. Instead it seemed like… tree sap?

_Why would the dobe have tree sap in him?_ Sasuke wondered before shaking his head. Apologizing in his head, he slid a finger into the surprisingly stretched hole and carefully digging the sap out. Naruto whined a bit, squirming at the intrusion, but remained calm as Sasuke got the last bits out.

Wiping the sap off on his towel, Sasuke finished drying the sleeping blonde off and clothed him in his robe before picking the dobe up bridal style. Still sleeping, the blonde rested his head on Sasuke chest, murmuring silent nothings in his sleep. Carrying him carefully, the raven placed the blonde on the floor then on the futon once he had spread it out on the floor.

Standing, the Uchiha shivered a bit. Something still seemed off to him. Glancing around, he completed a few hand signs to place a barrier on the room and another smaller one on the blonde. No way was he going to leave his partner defenseless as he bathed.

Leaving the room, Sasuke showered quickly to get rid of the dirt so he wouldn't get the bath water murky with filth. Slipping into the bath, he rolled his shoulders in order to encourage his tense muscles to relax.

Just as he started to relax in the soothing water, something brushed against his thigh.

"WHAT THE H****?" he hissed, leaping out of the water. Immediately, a kunai flew into his hand and he fell into a defense stance. (A/N: wonder where he got the kunai…) Scanning the area, he could see nothing out of place, even with his Sharingan eyes.

Cautiously, he stalked back over to the water. The foggy mirror reflected his image as he balanced on the lip of the bath. Searching, he could find nothing wrong with the water. Ever so slowly, he slid his legs back in.

A few minutes passed before something brushed against them once again.

"Hah!" he shouted, his hand whipping out to snatch the thing out of the water. The thing hissed and squirmed, curling to get away. It looked like a slimy green… snake? Hissing, it bit his arm before he could get a good look at it and he let go with a cry. Springing to his feet, he shot back to the bathroom that separated his and Naruto's room from the bath. Grabbing an extra towel, he quickly dried off before examining his bite wound.

The injury wasn't a two fanged one that would normally follow a poisonous snake bite, so he had nothing to worry about there, but it was definitely bleeding a bit more than was good. Applying pressure, he awkwardly dressing in a robe and, after locking the door to the hot springs, walked into his own shared room to grab the emergency first aid kit he always packed.

Digging through his bag, he fished out a roll of gauze and a tube of disinfectant cream. Applying it, he hissed a bit at the accompanying sting before wrapping it sufficiently. Tying it off, he stowed the kit again and unrolled his own futon. Painting a few paper seals to defend against any surprises, he placed them around the room before letting his less stable barrier fall. Pulling his futon closer to Naruto, he laid down to sleep.

In minutes, he was out like a light.

_**Target two: unreceptive to approaches.**_

_**Position: Seme**_

_**Sensitivity: unknown**_

_**Rating: unusable.**_

_**Dispose:?**_

…

_**Uke may become suspicious. Wait until Uke is acquired, then dispose of Seme.**_

_**Affirmative.**_

Phantomworks: tell me what you think.

**Alice; there will be sequels, right?**

Phantomworks; I think that speaks for itself.


	2. Vines

Phantomworks: here's a hentai for you.

**Alice: oh fun.**

Phantomworks: I don't own Naruto or its characters, only this fanfic.

WARNING: rough sex and tentacles (vines), also some horny sadistic B******S.

Vines

"Hey! I told you to keep your hands off my ramen! That's it! That's a week of no sex for you!" my dobe yelled at me, his face falling into a cute pout. Smirking, I shrugged. We both know that that wouldn't really happen, so there was no point to his ranting and punishment.

"I mean it this time, teme!"

"Sure you do, dobe. Sure you do." I said, watching his face turn a brilliant shade of red. I'm sure that it means that he's mad, but I only register the fact that it makes him look even cuter. There's no possible way that he could keep up with his punishment. He'll cave soon, I'm sure of it.

~one week later~

D*** YOU DOBE! I can't believe you actually _kicked me out of our room!_ AND kept me from having sex for an _entire_ _**week**_! I'm getting you back for this! This calls for punishment! Not just any punishment either! Supreme punishment! UCHIHA punishment! I'll make sure that you never want to go another night without sex for your _entire life!_

Just you wait!

~normal POV~

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke seems to be extra dark for the past week. Is everything okay?" a blob of pink asked.

"Yes, his youthfulness seems to be in the negatives. Might I inquire you to share what is troubling or youthful friend?" a blob of green questioned enthusiastically.

Our favorite blonde looked up from his tasty bowl of ramen and blinked before slurping the rest of the noodles into his mouth. With a relieved sigh, he smiled at them, "Nothing major. He's just PMS-ing because I'm punishing him for throwing out my ramen."

"Punishing?" Sakura's pink eyebrows shot up in surprise, "I didn't think you could punish an _Uchiha_, let alone _**Sasuke**_."

"Oh don't worry about it. It's not like he can do anything about it. Besides, it's only sex."

At this, Sakura paled. It was unheard of to punish an Uchiha, but to with hold sex? It simply wasn't done. For _very_ good reasons. Uchihas were used to getting their way and had a very (very) healthy libido, so to dent their enormous prides in two places?

Needless to say, she feared for her friend's life… well, maybe just his ability to walk.

"How long are you holding out on him?" she asked shakily.

"Hmm? Oh, only this week. Today's the end of his punishment." The blonde said grumpily.

_A week?_ She gulped. _And that ended __**today**__? We have to get out of here! Sorry Naruto, but you're on your own!_

"I-Is that right? Uh-OH! Look at the time! Lee, we really must be going! Isn't there somewhere we need to be-? Somewhere… uh… youth…ful?" she asked, tugging on her boyfriend's arm.

"Oh most definitely, Sakura!" Lee cheered, obviously missing the reason why she was in a hurry to leave. "To our most youthful picnic! Farewell, my youthful friend! Give my greetings to our other less youthful friend and please, share your youth with him! He looks like he needs much youth today!"

"Uh, right, I'll do that…" Naruto waved with a slightly confused look on his face. Half the time, he didn't even get what Bushy Brows said. "Well, I suppose it's about time to get home and let the teme off the hook."

Paying for his food, the blonde hopped off his stool and leisurely strolled towards the Uchiha quarters of the village. It's not like he was expected or anything, so he didn't have to hurry. He knew that once he told Sasuke that his punishment was over, the Uchiha would just tackle him and do him into next week. As pleasurable as that sounded, he liked his butt very much. It was very important for things like walking, sitting and other stuff (mostly sitting).

Finally reaching the large estate, Naruto sighed in expectation and opened the door.

"I'M HO~ME!" he called. His greeting was met with an echo and silence. "Teme?"

No answer.

"Teme, where are~ you~? Your punishment is done, y'know!" he called again. Again, he was met with silence. Walking through the house, he felt dread start to fill his tummy, heavier than the salty ramen that he'd had earlier. Coming to his bedroom door, he gulped, feeling the dread settle further. With shaking hands, he opened the door slowly to find…

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

"Come on, Teme! I'm not playing around!" Naruto called out. Yet again, silence. Huffing in frustration and slight fear, he was about to turn around when a small piece of white paper laying innocently on the bed caught his eye. Waltzing over to it, he picked it up and unfolded it.

_Dear Dobe,_

_I have come to a conclusion after much, much thought this past sexless week. A conclusion that will change a lot in our relationship. I hope you now forgive me for my actions as I have realized my error._

_Please come to the back yard, under the arbor, so that I may express my feelings adequately._

_~Sasuke _

Blinking, Naruto re-read the letter just to be sure that he had read it right the first, second and third time. Then he broke into a grin. Sasuke was finally realizing just how wonderful ramen could be! And apologizing! But mostly liking the ramen! Oh, this was a great day indeed!

Happily, Naruto shook off any ominous feelings and took off towards the… arbor. Why did the teme have to use such weird words? It's just the grapevine place. At least, that's what Naruto called it. The name was earned though! Grapevines grew up the spaced out sides and onto the roof-like structure. The 'arbor' was surrounded on three sides by the walls and vines and was deep enough for two people to find a private space. In the summer, it was a nice place to find shade while still outside since it also had a small bench and it always smelled wonderful, like fresh grapes (obviously).

See? Grape vine place.

"Teme! I'm home!" Naruto called as he rounded the vined wall and turned into the arbor. No one answered.

Again.

"Teme?" Naruto asked, searching the arbor.

"Welcome back, dobe." A voice behind him caused him to jump and jerk around, taking a few involuntary steps backwards into the arbor. Seeing that it was just the teme, Naruto relaxed out of his attack stance with a frown.

"Don't do that, teme! I could've drawn a kunai on you!"

"Hmph, you could've tried." The youngest Uchiha said, smirking. The anxious feelings returned with a vengeance as the blonde realized his position. Both were standing inside the arbor that was much farther from town than their front door and bedroom and it couldn't be seen by any passerby. Gulping, he crossed his arms, shielding himself slightly for those hungry eyes.

"Get on with it, teme. What did you want to say?" The blonde wasn't feeling so sure of himself anymore and desperately wanted to get out of there. The raven merely smirked.

~Sasuke's POV~

I can tell my little fox is finally realizing his position as he's getting more and more fidgety. I should probably be nice and put him out of his misery and into mine. Oh how I've suffered! But now, I will get my revenge.

No one punishes an Uchiha and gets away with it and _never_ with holds sex.

Some unfortunate wives of past Uchihas have had to learn that the hard way and that is exactly what this arbor was made for. Those innocents never saw it coming and neither will my dobe. And no one else will either. This Arbor is, after all, sound proof.

Let's just say that these grape vines are _really_ special.

"Hm, yes, about that. I want to show you what I've discovered." I said, stalking forward. His blue eyes widened slightly and he took a few more steps back.

Right into my trap.

"You can j-just tell me f-from th-there!" he stuttered, definitely realizing his fault in coming in here. Without a doubt, I know he's planning some sort of escape through whatever means necessary, but I couldn't let him do that.

Oh no, I had spent too long planning this pay back for it to fall through that easily.

"I don't think so." My voice lowered darkly as I proceeded forward, forcing him further backwards, right where I wanted him. Without any warning, vines shot out at him, wrapping around his wrists and ankles before he could even start to struggle and stringing him into the air.

"H-Hey! Teme! Let me go! Let me go right now or it's the couch again for-!" his rant was cut off by a small vine shoving its self into his pretty little mouth. Now, make no mistake, these vines aren't your average grape vines. They're soft and slimy, a coating of special high-class aphrodisiac that can be absorbed through the skin, mouth and anal. They also have a bit of a mind of their own, but I still control them. Where they would spring on Naruto, they'd cower from me.

Which is why this is advantageous for me.

"You know, Naruto, an Uchiha is never punished by anyone but their parents. I intend to keep it that way. I just wanted you to know exactly why you're in the situation that you are. And don't expect mercy." I said darkly, watching in glee as the vine started to thrust in and out of his mouth, saliva and slime mixing together and trailing down his chin, "After all, you didn't show any to me."

This being said, I made myself comfortable, preparing to watch the live porn that was about to unfold my eyes.

Oh yes. This will be fun.

Naruto growled around the vine in his mouth, trying to sink his teeth into it to bite it off.

"Careful, dobe. They don't take kindly to rough treatment." I taunted, knowing what Naruto had tried to do. Effectively silenced, Naruto only growled at me while sinking his teeth in further.

A strange squealing noise came from the branches around us as the vine pulled back hurriedly. Grinning victoriously at me, Naruto opened his mouth to have the last laugh only to end up with a mouthful of much thicker vine. Taking back in surprise, Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, trying to shake his head and dislodge the vine. Persistently, the vine dove further into his mouth, dragging back out only to dive back in again-getting deeper each time.

I sat transfixed as I watched my dobe being mouth-f***ed by the vine, knowing that it was far from over or even beginning! My eyes caught another vine, the small one from before, hovering beside the blonde's head as if to seek entrance. Fascinated, I watched as the smaller slipped in beside the larger vine, pushing in almost unnoticeably to the struggling blonde. With each thrust in that the larger vine did, the smaller would slide further and further in until the large vine gave a particularly hard thrust, forcing the blonde to deep throat it. With that thrust, the smaller slide down more until I was sure that the blonde had swallowed it.

Hearing the dobe cough, I thought about calling it off, but then the larger vine thrust in aggressively one last time before a lump slid down along it- much like a hose with water- and exploded into my blonde's mouth. Choking slightly, my blonde was forced to drink the white contents of the vine as they couldn't go anywhere else. After a few moments of rest, the vine pulled out, the smaller staying in and scooting to the side to allow the blonde to breathe.

Once the blonde had regained his breath, he shot a glare at me as I smirked. My smirk only widened.

"Sa-suke!" the blonde growled angrily, but I had nothing to worry about. The white contents I knew the blond drank were actually the aphrodisiac. The slime coating the vines was excess that made entering a lot easier for its victims. But either way, the aphrodisiac was going to start working right… about… now.

I knew it had when the blonde flinched like he had been hit with a ton of bricks. Breaths came out harshly and uneven and blue eyes dilated in the shade of the arbor. Tan cheeks flushed as a pink tongue unconsciously licked dry lips before finding the small vine still in his mouth, cording much further into his mouth than the large vine had gone –a constant deep-throating. A small shudder wracked the vine as a small bump raced down it as well, spraying its contents down his throat. The dobe shivered as it flowed down to his stomach.

"What's the matter Naruto?" I asked. "Don't feel so good? Getting a little… hot?"

His cheeks reddened at the insinuation, but he nodded.

"It must be getting bad, no? Really hot. The day was already warm to begin with. Maybe you should get rid of those clothes, ne?" I sweet-talked. He nodded eagerly, probably hoping for my control to snap, but I wasn't going to let it happen. As long as I don't touch him yet, I'm still in control. Yet I had nothing to worry about as another little feature of the vines came into play. "Then I should help you, no?"

Again, an eager nod; tongue playing slightly with the vine still lodged in his mouth and throat. No, it's not going to leave, if that's what you're wondering. It's there to make sure that he's kept pumped full of the aphrodisiac liquid, otherwise his fast metabolism will burn it off and I won't get to have my fun. Speaking of fun…

Snapping my fingers, I called several more vines to my side and unleashed them on my dobe. They wrapped around him, slimy bodies curling around his form, caressing him through his slowly soaking clothes. Amazingly, the slime that they release is also a non-toxic acid that only digests cloth fibers. Don't ask me how; I'm not one to look a gifted horse in the mouth. Once his clothes were thoroughly soaked, they slowly started to disintegrate, allowing the vines to press up against perfect tan skin and slowly drive my dobe insane if his unveiled erection is anything to go by.

"Mmmn! T-Teme!" he whimpered. Hmm… he's still coherent… I'll have to fix that.

"Yes Dobe?" I asked as if I didn't know what he wanted.

"T-teme… S-Sasuke… m-more, please!" he begged, eyes glazed over as another dose of aphrodisiac hit his system.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" I asked tauntingly. Vigorously, he nodded, writhing against the teasing touches of the vines. Grinning in victory, I nodded to the vines and they pulled away from his body, two wrapping around his closed knees. The green vines around his ankles clenched before pulling apart from each other, spreading tan legs wide and bending them at the knee. Further up, the vines encasing thin wrists converged, impairing any struggles that my dobe might have against this.

With his legs spread wide, I had the perfect view of his twitching entrance as he hung in mid air, dazed eyes staring at me expectantly. Normally, he would blush and gripe at me when I wanted to sit back and enjoy, but this time, I'm going to get my fill. Though he seems completely okay with that fact as long as he got some pleasure in the process. Something I would make sure he got. Snapping my fingers, a light green vine dropped down from above and wrapped around his cock and he cried out in pleasure, squirming harder. Calling three vines to me –all different sizes, I returned my attention to Naruto.

"Now, dobe, I'll give you the choice of which goes in first." I said, gesturing to the three different sized vines. The first was about the size of my finger; the second about three fingers and the last at least the size of my cock, but mine is obviously bigger. I am an Uchiha after all.

He blinked at me, not fully comprehending my words with how much drug was pumping through his veins and how much pleasure was thundering through his system. Well, staring was getting us nowhere.

"Do you want me to choose?" I asked, knowing the answer already. Eagerly, he nodded his head, intent on something more happening soon. "Are you sure? Because once I start, I won't stop."

"Uhn… S-Sasuke-eee…" he groaned as the vine wrapped around his cock pumped faster. Unknown to him, that vine was wrapped tight around the base of his hard-on to prevent him from cumming too quickly.

"Is that a yes, dobe?" I teased, motioning the smallest one forward. Don't want to hurt my dobe before I get my turn after all.

"Yeeesss, Sasuke! Please! More! Shove it in me no-OOOOH!" he ends in a moan as the small vine traced his entrance, lubricating it quickly before plunging in. it didn't wait for him to adjust before thrusting in and out of him at a rapid pace. His cries filled the air as he twisted to get the small vine deeper. In no time, it released a large supply of the drug like white liquid into his tight hole, almost like it was cumming in him.

He let out a shocked cry.

"What's the matter, Naruto? Didn't you like it when the plant was violating you? When it was thrusting into you and F***ing you? How did it feel to have something else cum inside of you other than me? Did it feel good? Or am I better?" my voice was a purr, like velvet or silk. His glazed eyes fluttered close in bliss, breaths panting out harshly. "You want more, don't you, Naru? Yes?"

"Yesss…" he slurred. I smirked.

"That's what I thought." Without another word, I motioned the other forward as the last pulled out. It rammed into him, causing him to cry out in pleasured pain. Again, no adjustment time as it pulled out and thrust back in, working on its own goals to release in my blonde. The first vine accompanied the one on my dobe's cock, taking the place of the other at the base and allowing the original to pump harder, faster and longer at the stiff member. He threw his head back in ecstasy, moans pouring from his mouth. The small one around his base trailed down between his balls, the slick friction almost driving him over the edge.

Suddenly, his back arched, a loud cry caused my cock to twitch as he tried to cum, to reach completion. I could see it on his face, his shock and horror at the fact that he couldn't cum. The second vine released inside of him with his would-be climax and stay still, waiting for a command as it rested.

"S-Sasuke! P-please! L-let me cum!" he whined, wanting that release that I was holding outside his grasp.

"I will, just not yet, Dobe. If you're good, I just _might_ let you cum before the grand finale." I soothed, not moving from my spot. "Now, are you ready for more?"

"S-Sasuke. T-take me now! Please! I can't… I can't handle it much more!" he whimpered.

"Hmm…" I made a show of thinking it over even though I already knew my answer. He whimpered pleadingly, like it could influence my already set decision. Time to dash his hopes. "No. I don't think so."

"Bu-but, S-Sasuke-!" he was cut off as the largest of the three sets of vines slammed into him. This one allowed for a brief rest only so that the second of the three could wrap around my blonde's waist to hold him steady since he was suspended in mid air. There were tears in his eyes, though whether in pain or pleasure, I couldn't tell. If there was enough of the drug in him, it could distort his perception of pain and pleasure.

A low moan caught my attention as he rolled his hips as best he could against the immobile object in him. And like that, it started all over again. The slime from the other two releases kept slipping out as it thrust in and out and back in again, rocking Naruto's whole body as the other vines tried to keep him steady. He fought against his restraints, trying to thrust back onto them.

With as much pain as he must be feeling, he's taking this rather well. Maybe I need to add some more. As if reading my mind, the first vine trailed further between his balls, thoroughly coating them in the aphrodisiac liquid. The slowness of it crawling its way to his mistreated hole made my hardened cock give a twitch in want. No. I have to hold back. My time will come. I know it.

The small vine hesitated just beside the thrusting vine before, with a particularly hard thrust; it shoved its way in as well. The two thrust at different times, one slightly behind the other and both ramming into his prostate on the in-thrust. His head was tipped back as pre-cum flowed from the tip of his reddened cock. Panting harshly, his mouth was continuously loosing cries of pleasure and need.

That pretty little mouth of his was handing open, a thin string of saliva dribbling down the side of his mouth and following the deep-throated vine as it spurted another dose of the sexual stimulant into his system. A pink tongue lapped at his distractedly, liking the feel of a full tummy and the frequent splash of liquid that ran down his throat. Such a pretty mouth like that should be used to the fullest.

Another vine dropped down, curling slightly before slipping into his mouth to occupy that small tongue of his. Once inside that hot cavern, he went to town on the slippery appendage, tongue often following it out of his mouth as it thrust before plunging back in. The site made my hard erection throb.

"Mmmmn." He moaned around the thrusting vine. Subconsciously, my mind ordered the second vine that had entered him to shift until it was aligned along his spine pointing downwards. Then, ever so slowly, it traveled down, angling up with the tan skin as it rode along the valley between those two tan butt cheeks. I moaned slightly at the site of my blonde writhing against two vines, not knowing that there was yet another to come. As I watched the third squirm its way in, it was all I could do to hold myself back.

Now don't get me wrong, I want to pound the daylights out of my blonde, but he needs to learn his lesson. He really shouldn't've had the nerve to hold out on me and I'll make sure he never does again.

His movements were becoming frantic and I decided that since he was being so good, I'd take pity on him this time and let him cum. My fingers snapped and the vine that was holding back it orgasm loosened while still pounding into him and the one pumping him sped up. A thread thin one meandered its way over to his weeping cock and slowly threaded its way into his slit, going in deep. As his thrashed around uselessly and tears came to his eyes, the thread thin one jerked a bit before a large hump streamed down through it until it was forced through his small opening. My eyes grew a bit wider at that.

I hadn't planned that part.

His mouth cracked open wide in a cry of pain as the substance tried to flow down more, forcing its way through his body.

Straight to his sex drive.

The whitish fluid overflowed as his hips thrust upward in an almost animalistic way. The thread thin vine slowly pulled out and withdrew from the scene as his body convulsed and spewed white ribbons of cum all across his stomach. One by one, the vines thrusting in him let loose their hold of the drug, filling his hole to over flowing with the cum-like fluid. He shuddered at the feeling as the vine in his mouth released at the same time, shooting the drug down his throat.

Everything took a pause at that moment, all the vines taking a short break. I chose this moment to catch my dobe's attention again.

"How's it feel down? To be F***ed in every orifice by more than one vine? Do you realize how many there are in you?" I asked, smiling darkly as his somewhat confused look. Allowing the vine to retreat from his mouth, but leaving the smaller still in, I motioned for his to take a look. "Three, dobe. Three. There are three vines, all the ones I showed you, shoved up your slutty a** right now."

His head lifted to see if I was telling the truth, only to moan at the sight as his still hard cock twitched.

"So slutty. You'll take anything up there, won't you? No matter how big, I'll bet. Do you want to test this theory, dobe? See how much you can withstand, Naru?" my voice soothed. He shook his head though, refusing. "No, Naru? Don't you want to feel it? Feel so full of something that all you can do is feel it? So full of cum?"

Again, he shook his head, "N-no, Sasuke… enough… I-!"

"Naru. I was going to do this the easy way, but now I'll do it the hard way." I snapped my fingers and a dark giant vine snaked down beside me. It was twice the size or more of my length and probably twice as thick. Something that would definitely hurt, no matter how much drugs he's doped up on. The dark color of it only added to its fearsomeness. Blue eyes widened in fear and he thrashed again, this time, trying to get away.

I tsked and shook my head, the vines tightening reflexively against his struggles. The three inside of him pulled out a little before tugging in opposite directions, stretching his abused hole to its limit and past. Stretching even more, they held it open as the large vine positioned itself, waiting for my signal. Crystal blue eyes widened and he whimpered.

"S-Sasuke! P-please don't! n-no more! p-please!" he begged, tears in those beautiful eyes of his.

"Naru, I don't want to do this, but I can't have you holding out on me again. You have driven me to this simply because of throwing out some rotten ramen. You won't make me go through another week of no sex ever again, even if I have to drill that into your very bones. You don't own me. I own you!" I exclaimed, though my voice barely shifted from its calm dark tone. He shivered in fear and tried to squirm again, but the vines only held him tighter. Oh no, I wasn't about to let him get out of this. The three vines tugged his hole wider and I could see it quivering and winking at me as if to invite me in.

But that would have to wait.

Right now, it was the largest vine's turn.

Silently, I nodded and the vine forced itself into his small hole. His back arched as he tensed and a loud scream of pain flew out of his mouth. Wincing slightly, I shook my head to clear my thoughts. The biggest vine would only be as big as what he could handle and nothing more. Besides, this was a special vine as its color alluded to.

Unlike the other vines, this one had a certain toxin in its slime and release that, once absorbs by the body, would make the human it enters be unable to release without the other person that is around at the time of absorption. By this, I mean the one who is having sex with them at the time. In this case, me. The only exception to this is if he was to go to the vines again for pleasure, but I'm sure after this, he'll stay far away from the arbor.

Also, it injects several different responses to certain stimuli, like when I'm horny, he won't say no and if I want to top all the time, he won't object. Anytime, anywhere. I'll own him like a slave. Some might say that it's harsh, but I'm not the first Uchiha to do it. These vines were placed here for those unruly wives after all. They went through everything he's going through. Oh, and did I mention it has a slight dampening effect on his memory afterwards? Yes, he'll feel shame and some pain, but mostly pleasure. Yet he won't be too keen on denying me again if at all.

Mmm… I can see it now, him getting mad at me for something or other and storming in to yell at me. With just one look from me, he'll discard all his clothes and prepare himself for me, putting on a show before impaling himself on my hard shaft. You think I'm exaggerating? I know from experience, my mother was often like that with Father. That might be why I'm such a twisted person. Traumatized by my parents as a child.

Oh and that whole 'entire clan murder' thing.

That too.

Back to reality and my dobe.

"N-no! S-sa-AH-suke! P-please, stop! No more! I can't! It hurts! No more!" he pleaded, tears falling down his face. The huge vine didn't give him any adjustment time, thrusting and curling in his pliant body, going deeper than any of the others did. "Ple-EEE-se! Sasuke! D-don't d-do this!"

"Sorry, Naruto, but I have to make sure that you never try to punish me again. Don't take this too hard, but it is all your fault." I said bluntly. His voice only keened in a sob as he struggled with his arms to try and get free. The vines there tightened too and his sobs grew louder.

Kami, he was loud! Someone will definitely hear him at this rate.

"Shh. Naruto. Don't be too loud." I shushed him. This only caused him to bawl louder and I ran a hand through my hair. "I didn't want to have to do this."

Signaling another vine with my hand, an identical to the one that was currently plunging into him dropped down, curling around the back of his neck and dangled itself just outside of his now firmly shut mouth. About that time, the aphrodisiac from the three vines' releases blasted his system, causing him to gasp slightly in shock. His parted slightly, but I held the vine back. He was going to do this on his own will. There was no reason to force him.

The thrusting slowed slightly as the aphrodisiac was thoroughly absorbed into his system and his body gave a quick tremble. His breath picked up again and his back arched up again as he came hard. The thrusting slowed to a halt as he screamed his completion and cum splashed onto his stomach again.

Drat. I almost forgot one of the conditions these special vines. It won't work unless he doesn't cum until I'm inside him. I'll just have to fix that.

I cocked my head at the vine that had pumped him earlier and it snaked around his base easily, tightening around it to temporarily prevent any future climaxes from his once again hard shaft. Cerulean eyes that had closed during his climax slowly blinked open and turned to stare at me. Ever so slowly, the vine in his a** started thrusting in again and he gave a small cry of pleasure.

"You like that, don't you Naru?" I purred, making sure to keep his attention on me as the thrusting sped up. "You fought so much against it, but you like it. I knew you would. Do you feel it inside you? Twisting and curling? Filling you past your limits? It feels so good, doesn't it?"

"Mmmaa…!" he moaned, drops of pre-cum starting to roll down his hardened cock.

"You want more, don't you? More than just getting F***ed by a vine?" I hummed.

"Y-yeess!" he groaned, bucking back onto the vine.

"Then open your mouth." I commanded. He gave me a strange look. The vine dangling in front of that pretty little mouth twitched a bit. His mouth snapped shut. "Come on, Naru, you said you wanted more."

"N-no… Sasuke… want you!" he said quietly, trying to not open his mouth too wide. The vine dangling in front of it twisted a bit and poked at his lips, but he stubbornly pressed them together.

"I will, Naruto, but not yet. After you do as I say, I just might reward you. Now, Naru, I'm not going to ask nicely again. Open your mouth and _suck_." I ordered. Uncertainty showed in his face as he eyed the vine. Nodding, I motioned him to do as I said, "Trust me, Naruto. You'll like it."

Maybe I shouldn't have said that, because I wasn't exactly sure what would happen if this particular type of vine went in his mouth. I'd say that it would act a lot like the one in his a**, but I couldn't be too sure. I know the toxins will work the same, but other than that, I couldn't be sure of anything.

He gave me one last look before he focused on the vine. Timidly, he opened that slutty mouth of his and gave the vine a shy lick. Just that set off the slimy tentacle. It surged forward into his hot cavern, holding back only enough not to choke him. The sheer size of it made me wince, thinking it would break his jaw. Good thing Kyuubi makes him a lot sturdier than the average person.

His tongue lapped at the vines underside, still getting used to the size as he breathed heavily through his nose. I made the other vine in his mouth pull out, giving him more room to breathe. Hey, I may be sadistic, but I don't want him to die!

Gently, it thrust into his mouth, drawing him into a false sense of safety. This continued until he moaned wantonly. As if it set the vine off, the slimy appendage tightened slightly around the back of his neck as another part of it pressed against the bottom of his chin. Not knowing what was going to happen; my blonde let it tilt his head back until the back of his head rested against the vine, angling him so that the vine could go straight down his throat.

He gave a shocked cry as the vine dove down, further than he expected only to pull back and thrust in again. Licking my lips, I noticed that the vines rhythms were off, meaning that they would soon release. Feeling slightly possessive, I wanted my dobe to look at _me_ when they both released, so I called his attention and trapped those lovely blue eyes with my Sharingan.

Intently staring at me, he moaned and sucked, licked, and nipped in a frenzy at the vine in his mouth while bucking into each thrust of the one entering him. Soon, both released an overwhelming amount of the toxin saturated slime. This toxin can only be absorbed by mouth and anus so it won't affect me for what I have planned next.

When they both released, he gave a startled cry as he felt the liquid spray down his throat and up into his a**, overflowing and dribbling down his chin and neck as well as his butt cheeks. Both then pulled away, as well as any other vines that were still pleasuring him until the only ones left were the ones holding him up and the one around the base of his darkened erection. I allowed him a brief break to catch his breath before I stalked up to him. Finally, it was my turn.

"Didn't you like it, dobe? I knew you would. But now you want something else, don't you? Something from me?" I purred. Readily, he agreed, nodding fervently as if to make my movements faster. Ever so slowly, I took off my shirt and pants along with my boxers. Wouldn't want my clothes to get trashed, now would I?

"Tell me what you want, Naru." I soothed, catching the overflow of the cum-like fluid with my fingers and bringing them to his mouth. Willingly, he licked them, cleaning them off completely –not knowing that he was further digging his grave.

"W-want you… Sasuke… I-in me… want _you_ in me… fill me…" he whimpered.

"To fill you? Claim you? Once I do, I won't ever let you go. You'll always come back to me, no matter what. You will belong to me. Is that what you want?" I asked, positioning myself right outside his red entrance. The head of my hot erection teased his abused hole, making him squirm to get it inside him. "Is that what you want, Naru? To belong to me?"

"Y-yes, Sasuke!" he begged, "Just put it-!"

"Not yet, Naru. If you belong to me, you will listen to me. Obey me. You will be mine and mine alone. Do you understand? You will belong to _me_." I grounded out, rubbing myself slightly against him, driving him crazy.

"Yes! I will! I am! Sasuke- Please! Take me!" he begged, frustrated tears coming to his eyes. The vines pulled his legs wider apart, almost into the splits, but he didn't care.

"With pleasure." I smirked. Sealing the deal, I thrust inside of him. Even after all the cruelty, his hole was still tight. Not as tight as normal, allowing me to easily pull out and then push back in, starting a steady rhythm to work towards both of our climaxes. It was a furnace inside of him, his body much warmer than usual and much more slippery inside him –enabling me to glide easily. My hands stroked his body as the vines holding him shoved him back harder and harder to meet my thrusts. All through this, he didn't voice a single complaint.

"Mine. Only mine." I grunted, "No one else's. You belong to me. No one else can touch you like this. No one else can see you like this! Me alone."

"Y-yes, Sasuke! Only yours! No one else! Deeper-AHN! H-harder! F-fast-!" his voice cut off as his body arched. Quickly, I motioned for the vine around the base of his erection to loosen and pull away, allowing him the ecstasy of our orgasm. His walls clenched around me, smothering me with the fire of his body and I tipped over the edge into bliss, coating his insides with _my_ cum.

We both stopped our movements. I was holding onto him as my legs felt slightly weak and the vines kept hold of him. His renewed hard-on rubbed against my stomach. Hmm… the aphrodisiac must not have worn off yet.

Fine by me. I've missed a whole week of sex, after all.

"S-Sasuke?" he whimpered.

"I love you, Naruto." I whisper in his ear. He blushes a bright red before giving me a small grin.

"I love you too, Sasuke."

"Hn." I place a kiss on his pale lips. "Then I think it's only fair that I help you with your problem and vice versa."

"W-what?" he gives me a confused look and then looks down as where our bodies are joined. His erection was already at full mast and I was getting hard inside of him again. "N-no! Sasuke-please! No more!"

Time to try out the toxin's effectiveness.

I gave him a sexy leer, making his blush darken and his body trembled slightly, "Aren't you going to help me with this, Naru?"

"Y-yes! O-of course!" he agreed, then paused, wondering what he just agreed to and why.

"Great. Because we have a week to make up for." I said, pulling out only to thrust back in again, hitting his prostate dead-on. His head flew back in a silent scream as I pleasured him. All day and well into the night, I pleasured him and got my fill. Every position I could think of –missionary style, doggy style, standing, sitting, even upside down for him. I did them all and more before the aphrodisiac was out of his system and he passed out, completely satisfied.

Then, I brought him into the house and laid him on our bed. I barely got the covers up over us before I fell asleep as well, dreaming of a much better tomorrow.


	3. Tsurukusa hotel 2

Phantomworks: hey everyone. Here's another vine chapter.

**Alice: cause you have some strange obsession with them.**

Phantomworks; I do, don't I? I don't own Naruto or its characters, only this fanfic.

Tsurukusa Hotel 2

The next morning, Naruto woke up bright and early, remembering nothing from the night before. None of what happened in the bath, none of his fantasy and definitely none of Sasuke helping him to bed.

Not a thing.

So imagine Sasuke's surprise when the blond cheerfully threw back the curtains of the room and welcomed the morning with a cheery, "Good morning world and all that inhabit it!"

In response, the dark-haired teen hissed.

"Oh come on, Sasuke. Morning's aren't that bad." the blonde said, turning to give the Uchiha a glare.

"They are when it's before ten." The Uchiha replied easily, tugging the blankets back over his head.

"Whatever. I'm going to shower. I smell horrible." Naruto said, only realizing too late that he had set himself up for the obvious 'you always smell bad' joke. To his surprise though, Sasuke stiffened.

"Don't use the baths." The ninja warned.

"? Why not?" the blond asked.

"There's a snake in them."

"Sasuke, there is no sna-!"

"It attacked me, dobe. There's a snake." Sasuke interrupted, clutching at his injured arm.

"…" that response shocked the blonde. When had Sasuke gotten attacked? Why hadn't he noticed? Was it after he went to sleep?

He was a horrible partner.

"Okay." The blonde agreed. "I won't use the baths."

The raven relaxed and waved the blonde away, "Good, now leave me alone so I can sleep."

"Humph, excuse me, princess." The blonde said haughtily, crossing his arms and pouting. It did little to change the raven's mind though since the Uchiha's face was still covered with the blankets and so Naruto sighed, turned and went to the bathroom.

The bathroom had its own separate shower in case the vacationer didn't want to go to the bath to just get clean. Being in that mood, Naruto quickly undressed and rinsed off before stepping out and deeming himself 'clean enough'. Towel drying his body, the blonde noticed a laminated piece of paper lying on top of his new clothes. Dressing quickly, he picked it up.

_All-you-can-eat-breakfast? And a masseur? This place gets better all the time!_ Naruto thought as he read the card quickly. He caught a few more words like 'free' and 'ramen' in the same sentence and knew he had died and gone to heaven!

There was even a library for the teme!

Naruto didn't even question where the info paper had come from despite the fact that he had locked the door and as a ninja could hear even the smallest undetectable sounds (that came with the Kyuubi).

All that mattered was that this was going to be the best vacation ever!

He hoped Kakashi and Sakura got here soon.

Skipping out of the bathroom, Naruto loudly exclaimed, "I'M LEAVING SASUKE!"

"I can hear you without a megaphone, dobe." A muffled voice from under the blankets said.

"Good. First, I'm going to the all-you-can-eat-breakfast, then to the gym. Did you know they have a masseur?" Naruto continued.

"That's all fine and peachy. Just leave."

"You're no fun." Naruto pouted. "Fine. I'm going. I'll be at the massage place at eleven. Be there and we'll figure out a way to find Kakashi and Sakura."

"Hn."

Taking that as a yes, Naruto hurried to the hotel door, opened it and left. Making sure that he had his key with him, he closed the door behind him and headed down the halls. He easily found the breakfast bar by following the map on his info paper and filled a plate high with the most carb filled foods available.

Sadly, they didn't serve ramen for breakfast. Pancakes and waffles would just have to fill the hole in his heart.

About an hour later, Naruto released an appreciative burp as he patted his full tummy. Getting up, he decided to go to the gym to work off the extra calories he had just inhaled. He could think of another way to work them off, but sadly he didn't think Sasuke would be very keen on the idea.

After spending two hours or so in the gym, Naruto paused, panting as he finally noticed the old man standing off to the side. Good naturedly, the old man walked forward, offering the blonde a towel from a stack in his hands.

"That was quite some work out." The old man said.

"Well, I _am_ a ninja. I have to keep in top shape!" Naruto said proudly.

"A ninja!" the man said, though his surprise sounded a little forced. "My! What an unusual occupation! You workout that much every day?"

"Yep! Me and Sasuke both!" Naruto said excitedly, "Sasuke always beats me, but I swear I'll be better than him one of these days! I'll be Hokage, believe it!"

"I bet you will! But before that, how about a nice relaxing bath?" the old man urged.

"That's a great i-!" the blonde stopped and backtracked. "Did you say bath?"

" Why, yes, the hot springs." The man's eyebrows furrowed. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just… Sasuke was attacked by a snake in there." Naruto confessed, concerned for other patrons. "He said it bit him and he isn't one to lie. He told me to stay out of the baths."

"Out of the baths? A snake? Well, there's an easy solution! We'll just call an exterminator and have that little problem taken care of! Simple as that!" the old man said, his eyes creased in happiness.

"Really? You'd do that?" the blonde asked, glad to have the chance to go back in the baths.

"Of course! The snake will be gone by tomorrow." The old man promised. "Now how about you run along to the masseur? I bet he's waiting for you."

"Ya think?" Naruto wondered aloud, not noticing that he hadn't told the man about that at all. He just assumed that with age came wisdom, as the saying goes.

"You betcha." The elder said, taking the used towel from Naruto's hands. "Now don't let an old man hold you up anymore. Go have fun!"

"Okay!" Naruto cheered as he turn and ran out the open door, not noticing that nothing was holding it open. Behind him, the old man's eyes gleamed mysteriously before he disappeared into the shadows. But Naruto didn't see that. He didn't see anything.

Quickly finding his way to the masseur, he timidly knocked before entering with permission. Once inside, he was met with a bright smile.

"Welcome!" the man said. He was tall with brunette hair and a calm rather generic face. Instantly, the blonde was put at ease as the teen walked forward to greet the ninja. His body was dressed in floor length robes, something that Naruto had noticed on the old woman and man. Before he thought it was something that old people did, but now…

Maybe it was a uniform?

"I'll be your masseur today." The man said, getting Naruto's attention back on him. "Many say that I have the best hands in the country side. They give the utmost pleasure to anyone I touch."

Naruto sweat-dropped at the innuendos that he was sure the man didn't know he was even saying.

"In fact, some might say they're orgasmic!"

Or… maybe he did…

"But I'll only go as far as you're comfortable with." The man assured the blonde as the ninja took a nervous step back. "Now, strip."

"…" the blonde was silent as the words registered in his mind. Then he yelled, "WHAT!"

"Strip? You know, take your clothes off? You can't have a very good massage with your clothes on you know. It's a proven fact."

_Since when?_ The blonde wanted to ask, but the masseur was already walking towards a door in the back.

"I'll give you some privacy to change. When you're ready, lie on that table, put the towel over you and ring this bell." The man instructed as he handed Naruto a small silver bell and left through the door.

"O…kay?" Naruto said rather confused. Stripping off his robe, he gave the table an appraising look. It looked simple enough. A slab of… wood? And a pillow that had a hole in it.

Why did it have a hole in it? Did someone blast a rasengan through it?

Climbing up onto the surprisingly soft table, Naruto laid back until he was completely horizontal, then he rang the bell. At once, the man returned with a reassuring smile on his face. Walking to his feet, he spoke aloud as he started his work.

"I'll start at your feet first, then up to your shins and thighs. Then I'll start working on your arms. Is that okay?" the man asked.

"Uh… s-sure…" Naruto said, uncertainty ringing in his voice.

The man laughed at his timidity, "No need to be so unsure. Just close your eyes, relax, and let me do the work."

Blushing at the fact that he was still hearing innuendos, Naruto dragged his eyes off of the masseur and closed them tightly. Going on sense of touch alone, Naruto bit back a moan as the man started his work.

Talented fingers rubbed at his right foot, massaging the bottom of his foot in an almost ticklish manner, but enough pressure put that thought to an end. Naruto hadn't realized how much his feet hurt until this man stroked them like he was doing now. Moving to the left foot, the masseur continued his work until Naruto was a certifiable puddle of goo.

Working his way up, the man caressed his ankles, adding pressure to push the blood away from the muscles, giving a slightly tingling feeling as the muscles were forced to relax. Following up his shin, the man rubbed the sides of his legs with both hands, bringing those tingling sensations with him as his talented hands made their way up his thighs. Pulling away just as it was about to get too personal, the man linked his fingers around one wrist and started working there.

So lost in the pleasurable touch, Naruto didn't notice the room move around him. He didn't notice the vines that made up part of the walls branch off and bloom into small flowers, bright pink in color. A light pink, nearly see-through smoke wafted from them, slowly filling the air like incense. Inhaling deeply, Naruto relaxed more into the man's touch.

Said man had migrated up to his bicep before switching sides of the table and starting on the other. Severely impressed with his first massage, Naruto wondered if the man would mind if he fell asleep here. Finishing up the second arm, the man changed objectives. Placing a hand on either side of the blonde's head, he gently kneaded the ninja's temples. Unable to help it, the demon vessel let out an appreciative sigh.

All too soon, the man stopped his ministrations. In reaction, Naruto let out a sorrowful whine.

"Don't worry." The man laughed, as if it was a perfectly natural reaction, "I'm not done yet. I need you to turn over for me. I'll be working on your back next. I'll just leave real quick for you to turn over and get back under the towel for me."

Making a noise of agreement, Naruto opened his eyes to watch him leave before regretfully sitting up. Before he could take off the towel though, the man popped his head back in. "Oh, and I must ask you to remove your briefs, please."

Squeaking in embarrassment, Naruto's face blushed bright red as the man laughed and disappeared again. Getting up, Naruto flushed harder as he stared down at his boxer that he had left on.

Well, it wasn't like the guy was going to touch him inappropriately anymore, right? So what's wrong with losing them?

Face growing redder, Naruto slid the cloth briefs down his legs and stepped out of them, blinking in surprise when he found himself hard.

Well, the guy _did_ say that he was good at his job.

Lying back on the table, the blonde found exactly what the hole in the pillow was for as he pressed his face into the soft fluff and found it still easy to breathe. Closing his eyes and inhaling again, he felt his mind haze a bit at the sweet scent of… _something_ in the air. He had to ask the man what scent it was and maybe buy it back in Konoha. Then flood his apartment with it.

Oh yes, that was a great plan.

Unknown to him, the vines flowered more, introducing more of that delicious scent into the air. The wood table beneath him moved, but he didn't notice it. Didn't notice portions of the table legs darkening to a green or peeling away. Didn't notice that those portions positioned themselves right under his nose, blooming the same pink flowers that emitted more of that pink smoke. By now, the room was cloudy with it, a pink fog that messed with anyone's mind.

The door opened again.

_Oh… he's back…_ Naruto thought, hearing the door open.

But no one came out. Slowly, the door shut again.

Relaxing easily, Naruto felt something touch the back of his legs. It slowly kneaded his muscles, putting any other thoughts out of his head. Another set fell to the other leg and began kneading as well.

_He brought a friend? Well, that's okay._ Naruto decided, _as long as they keep doing __**that**__ with their hands, they can invite as many friends as they want!_

The presences traveled up his legs, stopping short of his thighs. Gliding over them, they massaged his back, working out the taunt muscles and further relaxing him into the still moving table. The portions of the table beneath his nose twitched a bit, spraying the pink smoke straight into the blonde's face, into his nose. Inhaling at that exact moment, Naruto got a blast of the mind numbing aroma, turning his brain to mush.

Moaning a bit, the blonde blushed a bit as his cock started to harden, completely forgetting about the two 'men' that were in the room with him. Squirming a bit, he whined when the 'hands' stopped their wonderful handiwork, only to appear lower. Rubbing at the back of his knees, the essence slowly wound its way up his thighs.

Moaning a bit, the blonde gave the portions the perfect opportunity to slip into his mouth. The flowers closed, instantly forming into a bud that contained a special nectar of sorts. Not comprehending the fact that something was in his mouth that wasn't supposed to be, Naruto did the unthinkable.

He licked it.

He licked it, gently ran his teeth over it, popping the buds with the sweet nectar. Tasting the liquid, he quickly swallowed before looking for more. While his mouth was occupied, the 'hands' worked their way up further, slipping under the towel before shoving it off of the smooth tan skin.

Another two presences pealed themselves away from the table, but this time from the bottom of it. Twining around Naruto's ankles, they gently dragged the limbs apart, slowly so as to not startle their prey. Once they deemed there to be enough distance between them, one existence further up prodded at his hole before it pushed inside. Feeling the invasion, Naruto let out a groan of pleasure, humming around the portion in his mouth.

_**Liquidated sap unfound.**_

_**Seme must have interfered.**_

_**Destroy seme?**_

… _**Wait until after objective is obtained.**_

_**Plan?**_

_**Re-inject Uke.**_

_**Affirmative.**_

The being slid in deeper as the presences at his ankles dragged his legs up. The last existence wrapped around his waist, tugging him up so that he was on his knees while his torso still rested on the table. Arms lying uselessly at his side, the ninja simply let the essences do as they please, relaxing his body to accommodate them.

The being pulled out a bit before slipping in deeper, beginning a rhythm that kept the blonde content for now. Humming in pleasure around the thing in his mouth, Naruto deemed the portion to be free of any more nectar containing buds and released it in favor of giving voice to his ecstasy. Lewdly, he pushed his body back against the shaft inside of him, intent on getting as much pleasure as possible.

Already so affected by the sweet aroma, the blonde could feel a white hot fire coil in his stomach, ready to explode. The presences could feel it, all of them could. They could feel that he was ready. The one around his waist slipped down further to wrap around his cock, pumping him a few times to tip him over the edge. With a loud cry, the ninja came hard onto the sheets of the massage table. Within him, the being gave one last thrust before filling his hole with a liquefied juice that quickly flowed deeper into him due to gravity.

Whimpering at the feeling, Naruto opened his eyes to come face to face with a large purple bud that bloomed before his eyes. Petal blossoming, a puff of purple powered sprayed into his face. Coughing a bit, he ended up inhaling some before his breathing relaxed into a steady rhythm, taking in the powder every with breath.

His already muddled thoughts grew hazier as the powder slowly erased his memories and his will.

Soon, there would be nothing left.

Sasuke grumbled under his breath as he turned another corner, still hopelessly lost. He wished that he had that brochure that Naruto had been going on about right about now. There had to be a map on it or something!

Muttering curses, Sasuke let out a relieved sigh when he finally found the right door. Not even bothering to knock, the raven threw open the door, saying, "Naruto, it's eleven o'clock, are you do-?"

He cut off mid-sentence at the scene in front of him. Snakes hung from the ceiling and walls as well as wrapping up from the table below the Uchiha's blonde teammate. Two were coiled around the blonde's ankles, forcing tan legs open as another strung up the blonde's waist, allowing the fourth access to the blonde's hole. Focusing a bit more, Sasuke realized that it wasn't snakes that had Naruto captive…

It was vines.

"Get the f*** away from him!" Sasuke growled menacingly, a set of kunais appearing in his hand. Throwing with deadly accuracy, the raven slashed through several vines before they released the blonde with a hiss. Jerking the unconscious ninja towards him, Sasuke formed the signs for a low-class fire jutsu, causing the vines to screech and retreat.

Racing from the room, Sasuke flew down the corridors, blonde clutched in his arms. Coming to their room, Sasuke crossed the threshold into his safety barrier that he had made the night before. Laying Naruto down, the raven looked to see what damage had been done. The blonde seemed to be sleeping peacefully, no sign of waking up. His skin was clear, no injury in sight.

So why wasn't the blonde waking up?

Remembering what the vines had been doing, Sasuke parted Naruto's legs to have a better look. Filling the other teen's hole was a quickly solidifying sap that seemed awfully familiar.

_Last night!_ Sasuke's mind flashed to when he had helped dry off his friend the night before. Connecting the two instances, he growled a bit before pushing a finger into the blonde's entrance.

Instantly, the blonde thrashed around him.

"Wha-hey! Settle down! I have to clean you out! We don't know what they infected you with!" Sasuke grunted when a particularly hard punch winded him. "Naruto!"

The blonde paused.

"Naruto. Dobe." Sasuke said lowly, the blonde shaking as memories started to return. Flashes of a town with statues carved into a mountain, of a team of three people and a leader. Images of a gray-haired man with an orange book, a pink haired girl, and…

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto stumbled over the name, as if saying it for the first time.

"Yes. It's me. Now calm down and let me help you!" Sasuke said, holding down the still struggling blonde as he scooped out a large amount of the liquid. The blonde whined, but fell back in defeat, letting the Uchiha finish cleaning him out. Once the task was done, Sasuke looked up to see his blonde companion had fallen asleep right there on the floor. "Of course. _Now_ you fall asleep."

Redressing the blonde in another set of robes, Sasuke double checked his barriers before deciding that he couldn't go anywhere with the blonde tonight. The morning however was another matter. He didn't care how happy Naruto was to win those tickets, they were getting out of this crazed house as soon as possible.

With the morning light, they'd be out of here.

_**Seme has interfered again. Broke memory erase jutsu. What now?**_

_**Future results calculated. Seme will keep interfering.**_

_**What do?**_

…

_**?**_

_**Seme must be destroyed.**_

_**Affirmative.**_

Phantomworks; and that is the end of the chapter.

**Alice: what is with you and vines?**

Phantomworks; I don't know… think I should put them in a different oneshot series?

**Alice; and not make everyone read them? Yes!**

Phantomworks: I don't know… tell me your thoughts! Should I take all the vine ones and put them in another oneshot pile? Please review!


	4. Vines 2

Phantomworks; sorry. I don't know how many liked the first one, but I've decided to make a Vines #2.

**Alice; I liked it.**

Phantomworks; you don't count. I don't own Naruto or its characters, only this fanfic.

Vines 2

A tap at my window made me give a startled jerk and glance up. Dark black feathers shining in the evening sun caught my attention as the raven tapped once again on the window. It's a carrier raven; the only one of its kind, used especially by my Anbu Captain.

_Sasuke_… I thought wistfully as I got up from my Hokage chair and opened the window. The ceremonial Hokage robes fluttered around me in the summer breeze as I caught my husband's messenger.

It has been three years since Tsunade handed over the title of Hokage to me and more than five years since Sasuke and I got married. We still love each other just as much as we had that day, much to the woe of Gambler Tsunade's wallet. When I had be announced Hokage, Sasuke had made it his duty to be just as strong if not stronger than the best Anbu and take over the Anbu team as their captain.

Normally, I'd be okay with this, but this last mission has sent him far away for a long time. Two months to be exact and I only hear word from him once every two weeks. The amount of time it takes for the raven to fly from him to me and back, two weeks. Two weeks that I hear nothing from him, about him and how he's doing and then when I do receive a message, it contains only a few short sentences. Yet even those, I keep close to my heart.

Letting the bird shift to my desk, I retrieved the letter from its sharp beak and unrolled the small scroll. His neat calligraphy met my eyes and as I read it, I couldn't help but break into a smile.

_Dear Hokage,_

_We're coming home._

_Anbu captain_

Coming home! They're coming home! Their mission is complete and they're returning! And Sasuke… forming a few short, simple hand signs, I muttered a quick release jutsu and another set of kanji appears.

_Dobe._

_Be ready and waiting for me on our bed. We have a lot to catch up on._

_Sasuke._

_Ready and waiting on our bed…_ I shivered at the thought. I know exactly what that means and exactly what's going to happen. My smile perks up a bit more at the thought of being with my husband once again.

Judging by how fast the raven flew and how fast an Anbu squad travels, he'd be back by tomorrow night at the earliest. Sighing at the wait, I packed up my work to take home with me that night and left the office, waving a good-bye to the guard as I leave. No guards need to follow me in case of enemy attack in these peaceful times. Besides, I'm still awesomely strong after all that training to get Sasuke back.

That's a long story and I'm not even going there.

As I walk, the Uchiha compound comes into view. After getting married and forced out of my apartment by my husband, I've made my home in the compound where his family once lived. It's much roomier than I had expected (which is really saying something) and because of this, we've had a lot of adventures in this house.

And by adventures, I mean sex. Lots of sex. On the floor, on the roof, on the beds and counters, in the bathrooms. And Itachi's room. We do it a lot in there. All the kinkiest sex too. I think its Sasuke getting back at his brother or something because we do it in there almost as much as in our own bedroom. Almost. Our bedroom had almost started to permanently smell like sex before he left and now I can barely catch a whiff of it. It's been so long since we've last done it.

I wonder what Sasuke has planned tomorrow. Or am I supposed to plan it? He said to be waiting on the bed. What is waiting? Is it naked? Is it clothed? Is it kinky? Is it me lying on the bed with a vibrator shoved up my a** trying to screw myself over and over and over again with no way to get to that craved release, that ecstasy that only Sasuke can give? Will he walk in on me?

"_Mmmm…"I moan, shifting the vibrator a little more and thrusting it in again. Images of Sasuke being there with me, of Sasuke being __**inside**__ me danced behind my closed eyes as I try to reach that point of completely elation, of so much pleasure that my vision turns white. But it's never there! Dancing just out of reach! It hurts so much but I just can't get there!_

"_Dobe." A silky smooth voice breaks my concentration._

"_Sasuke!" I breathe, still thrusting the dildo inside me. His eyes watch my movements as he stalks over to the bed. I moan at the lust in his eyes and the predatory gate in his step. "Nnnmm, Sasuke…"_

"_Naughty Dobe. You didn't wait for me. I'll have to punish you." He says in that deep, thrilling voice of his, a mix between velvet and coarse grass. He climbs onto the bed, his hands replacing mine on the vibrator. Leaning back, I watch as he slowly starts to slide it out, only to jab it back in roughly. I cry out at the sudden intrusion and stab of pleasure._

"_Do you like that, Dobe? You like that, don't you. You like this vibrator shoved up your slutty a**, causing you pleasure but never enough. Not like what __**I**__ can give you." He whispers in my ear before biting my lobe._

_Moaning again, I whimper, "Sasuke, please! It's been so long! Please just-!"_

"_But Naru, I'm having fun. And you still need to be punished."_

"_Later! Please Sasuke! So long… hurts so bad!" I whine, reaching out to rub at his clothed erection. Hissing in pleasure, he catches my hand before it could do anything more. Instead, he frees his own cock and rips the vibrator out, making me cry out in displeasure and emptiness. _

"_Get ready, Dobe, cause we're about to make up for two months worth of sex." He growls. Gripping the sheets tighter, I grin lustfully as he positions himself and thrust i-_

No no no! I shook my head. I can't get too caught up in those thoughts or I'll have a real mess on my hands! Already, I could feel the throbbing need course through me and I had to limp the rest of the way home. Easily, I passed through the identification barrier that let only Sasuke or me in. Another safety measure that my husband put up after we married. Him and his paranoia.

Sliding the paper door shut behind me, I dumped my work on the table and shuffled my way to our bed room. Once behind closed doors, I all but rip my pants off in my hurry to get rid of my erection. Stumbling over to the bed, I kneeled to reach the secret drawers under the bed that hold most of my… 'Alone' time toys in them. In reality, Sasuke bought them all for different night of sex and 'punishments' but when he's not looking, I tend to use some of the simpler ones.

Digging through to find the black vibrator, I closed the drawer and climbed onto the bed. Shifting against the pillows to make myself comfortable, I relaxed for a few seconds, breathing deeply before reaching in between my legs and gently pulling out the butt plug I had left in from this morning. This morning…

If only my 'fantasy' wouldn't be so true. I really can't come unless Sasuke is around or more often than not, inside me, making me come. These two months have been anything but comfortable with how often I fall into fantasies about Sasuke and I. Honestly; I don't think I've left the butt plug out for more than a day before just leaving it in for necessity's sake. It takes away most of the need to prepare anyway.

Now, I desperately tried to get myself off even though I know it's useless. If only my fantasy would be real, Sasuke coming in just as the vibrator plunged into my widened hole or just before I threw the switch and started thrusting it in and out at a painfully pleasant pace. What I wouldn't give to be able to come!

That's it. No more long missions for Sasuke. All missions will last no longer than two weeks.

…

Maybe make that two days…

I can't think of the last time I had come without Sasuke being around me or watching me as I put on a show for him. It hadn't been during our marriage, that's for sure, so at least five years ago. That's a long time. If only there was another way to get release while Sasuke's gone!

Suddenly, a memory slapped me in the face.

A memory of a sunny afternoon and a cool breeze that blew through my hair. Maybe… I think it was right after I had punished Sasuke with no sex for one week. Hazy at best, I remember the feeling of something slick and slimy curling around me, touching me in ways that only Sasuke ever had. Dark green ran easily against my cock as something thrust into my willing body. Cum splashed onto my stomach as I hung in mid-air as if in a hammock. So much pleasure had overwhelmed me.

Why? Why could I come then, but not now? Maybe… maybe if I could find it again, maybe I could cum! But where? Where…?

Foggy memories danced in my brain, trying to figure out where I had been. I had walked home from Ichiraku's… through the house… found a… note… it said…

_Come to the arbor_.

My eyes snapped open. _The arbor! That's where! But…_ I shivered. The arbor was someplace I tried to avoid if I could. Something scared me, something that was in the arbor. But…_ so much pleasure… could I…?_

Determination slowly welled up in me and I withdrew the vibrator. Throwing off my Hokage robes, I dressed in Sasuke's black bath robe. His scent was barely there, almost a distant memory. Walking awkwardly, I made my way through the back door, trying to remember the path that I had tried so hard to forget. Wet grass quickly soaked my feet and mud splashed up my ankles. It had rained this morning. A lot. Yesterday too. I could see large puddles scattered across the uneven ground.

Scanning the area, I almost sighed in defeat (and slight relief) when… _there!_

Just out of sight, hidden by a small grove of trees, a large arbor stood by its lonesome. My heart fluttered and I was torn between racing towards it, towards my release, and running far away, to my bed to hide under the covers. Deciding on a compromise, I let my feet trudge slowly forward, giving me enough time to second guess myself and get away if needed. Slowly, the arbor loomed up over me, giving me a sense of slight foreboding. Gulping down my fears, I peeked into the opening.

Everything _looked_ normal. No freaky… things or… I'm not exactly sure what I'm even looking _for_. Some sort of hideous monster? No, hideous wouldn't give me pleasure. Some sort of raping animal? Well… that might explain the pleasure I had felt.

Getting back to what was in front of me, I timidly took a step in and looked around in fear to make sure that nothing would jump out and grab me… Leaves rustled over my head and I cringed, head jerking up to find the source. A vine hung limply from the ceiling of the arbor.

That… hadn't been there before.

"Hello?" I call out gently. The vine twitched and I gasped, taking a fearful step back and putting myself just outside the arbor. Slowly, the vine drifted down, curling awkwardly until it rose up again and bent, almost like it was _looking_ at me. It simply 'stared' and did nothing else.

"Do… do you remember me?" I asked. It didn't move and I was starting to feel quite dumb for asking a plant a question when it bobbed its 'head' up and down, as if nodding. My breath caught and I had to take a moment to swallow my fears in order to continue.

"Do you… know Sasuke?" I asked. Freezing, it recoiled as if stung, but nodded none-the-less. Okay. I don't know if that made this easier or not. "He… he's not here right now."

Perking up, it lifted its 'head' as if to show it had more interest now.

"He… he's been gone for two months and… I think… the last time I was here… something happened. Something that made it so I couldn't c-cum without him…?" I questioned, grip tightening on the black robe. Remaining still, it didn't nod or shake its 'head' so I guess I was supposed to continue. "But these two months… they're long. So long. I-I need to cum… so bad it hurts, but he won't be back until tomorrow night at the earliest. So… could we make a deal?"

It nodded.

"I-I need to cum a-and… you… you like to um…" I blushed. "Do stuff like that, right?"

Again, it nodded.

"So if I come… if I come willingly, could you help me? Please? You can do whatever you want, but I have to come!" I pleaded quietly, hugging Sasuke's black bath robe close. For several moments, it didn't move, almost like it was thinking it over. My heartbeat loudly in my ears as I awaited its decision. Finally, it nodded.

Taking a deep breath, I crept into the arbor, still looking around suspiciously. My memories were hazy at best, but I seemed to think that the amount of pleasure I got would be more than one small vine could give. Nothing else moved as I padded into the dark interior of the arbor. A large puddle took up much of the center of the ground, making it only possible for one to travel around the edge grounds in order to remain dry. Three dry stone benches stood at attention, one in front of the entrance and two like guards on either side.

Quietly, I came up to the vine, wondering what to do next. The vine looked simple enough; dark green in color and a small… bite mark? decorated two sides of it. Some sort of slick liquid covered it. Liquid… would it get Sasuke's bathrobe dirty? I don't want him to know about this!

The vine started forward, but I took a hesitant step back. "W-wait…"

It halted. If it could show emotion, it would've been annoyance, I'm sure.

"I… l-let me take this off first. I don't… I don't want Sasuke to know." I mumbled. Seeming to accept that excuse, it pointed to the stone bench to my left. Equally as quiet, I walked over and slowly let the robe fall from my shoulders to expose my sleek skin and proud erection. Making sure it didn't touch the muddy ground; I folded the robe neatly and placed it on the cold stone.

Once again, I wasn't sure what to do. Maybe… maybe I should… entice the vine to make the first move? Entice… Slowly, I bent over, as if to smooth out my husband's bathrobe, knowing that my pink twitching hole was visible. A few seconds passed and I wondered if my tactic was working or if I just seemed stupid to the plant. Probably the later. Suddenly, something wet and cold brushed down my lower back and through the valley that my butt cheeks made.

Shivering, I leaned over a bit more as it trailed over my entrance, but it passed over it completely, traveling further down to my balls and brushing against my cock as it rubbed soothingly against my thigh. Its motions had me so distracted that I almost didn't notice anything else.

Almost.

A second touch to my entrance made me jump in surprise. Second? I hadn't heard anything! No leaves rustling or anything! Looking over my shoulder, I realized that there wasn't just a second tentacle; the first had never left its spot. It still hung in the center of the arbor, watching me. Two others had dropped down without my notice and were now molesting me!

I went to take a startled step forward, out of their clutches, but the first whipped around my thigh at the junction where it met my hip. The second slid down quickly, tickling my balls as it passed to take a similar grip on my other thigh. Without warning, they jerked me backwards, making me almost fly as they dragged me to the original vine. Gasping, I stumbled a bit, thrown off balance by the vines which were forcing me onto my tip-toes and by the expanse of water I now hovered over.

Moving silently, the original vine swerved close to me, nuzzling against my cheek in reassurance. Gulping, I gripped it further down, heart racing at the wonderings of what they were going to do to me. It pointed upwards then, and I turned my head to look up.

Two more thick vines like the ones around my thighs drifted down like the strings that a puppeteer used to control his toys. They crossed once in mid air, forming an 'x' as they came down behind me. Whimpering a bit, I tensed as they drew near and squirmed a bit in the others' hold. The smallest green vine (the original) nuzzled my cheek again. Relaxing a bit, I continued to watch with veiled apprehension as the vines twined around my waist, just under my ribs and curled upwards near my nipples.

Suddenly, I felt the water fall away from beneath my feet as they tugged me upward. Wind whistled past my ears until they suddenly stopped. Looking up, the ceiling looked no closer than it had before, but looking down was a different story. I could see the puddle several yards below me, my reflection looking back with the same scared expression as I started to hyperventilate.

"No no no no!" I whimpered, "W-what are you doing? I thought you were supposed to help me!"

Silence met my reply of course, but the first vine moved anyway. Gently, the tentacle brushed against my nipple, causing my breath to hitch. Trailing down my sensitive stomach, it lapped a bit at my still hard erection that not even fear seemed to get rid of. Small bits of pleasure sparked at its touch and I gradually relaxed.

Wrapping around my cock, the vine coiled tighter, but not tight enough to hurt. Then is started moving, its motions made easy by the ooze that it seemed to exude. Maybe if I was in my right mind, I would have been disgusted by that, but right now, the feeling was pure heaven after so many weeks without release. In no time, my erection was dripping pre-cum and my fuzzy brain could only hope that I might be able to release this time. The vine flicked at the droplets and at the tip of my cock causing intense pleasure. My stomach muscles tightened in expectation and with a cry, I arched my back, cumming all over my legs and the vine around my cock. Coming down from my high, I slumped against the vines, for once grateful for their strength in holding me up.

Sensing that I wouldn't fight anything at the moment, the original vine retreated from my soft member and motioned for the other vines to move.

The two holding me by my thighs bent my legs up, as if I was sitting in a chair. A chair with no seat that was suspended several feet off the ground, but a chair none-the-less. Their slick bodies slid in between my cheeks and spread them out a bit. The rest of them flexed outward, lining up on either side of my spine as the two holding me to them tightened their hold, keeping me safe against their strong forms.

Once I was in place, the first vine slithered back up my chest, causing me to arch a bit at its touch. Slowing slightly, it continued until it was hovering outside my slightly parted lips. What could it possibly…? Oh… I see. Give and take time; it gave me pleasure, now it wants some. Though I'm not so sure about putting a dirty vine in my mouth.

Reaching up with my hands, I gripped it gently with both and pumped it a bit. Shuddering, the end curled a bit, but it seemed to want more. Poking at my lips, it traced them with the slimy goo that it excreted all over its body. Pulling it away from my mouth, I gave the slime a tentative lick and, to my surprise, found that it tasted sweet! Like honey, a natural sweet that wasn't as good as chocolate, but did have its own unique almost addictive flavor. Timidly, I parted my lips and licked at the tip of the vine.

The taste increased ten-fold at its source. Mouth-wateringly good, my tongue followed the taste up the squirming body of the vine. Opening my mouth wider, I accepted the vine inside in order to taste more of that essence, my newest addiction. A weird squeal came from the weed as it tugged itself out of my hands to plunge in. Coughing a bit, I gripped the vine and pulled it back enough that I wouldn't choke.

"Careful! That could kill me!" I warned, glaring. Patiently, it waited in my hands for me to get ready, seemingly unrepentant.

"You owe me for this." Sighing, I swallowed a bit before opening my mouth again and once again accepting it. Slime covered my tongue again as it slid in more slowly this time. Controlling the movements, I gradually got used to the feeling and taste of the tentacle in my mouth and let it go deeper and deeper until it plunged down again, but this time I was ready. Fighting against my reflex, I swallowed around the thick shaft in my throat and felt a twinge of pleasure as a few drops of the substance dropped down my throat.

Catching my breath, I let my tongue play with the vine, twirling around it, lapping at it, sucking on it. Usually by now, Sasuke would be close to coming and pull away. As if reading my mind, the vine pulled out and away from my mouth and hands. Hovering nearby, it drew my attention to four other vines. Two bright red ones (one much thicker than the other) rubbed against each other a bit as they surveyed me, spiraling around my figure to see my body from all sides. Shifting uncomfortably, I looked back at the other two, keeping the majority of my senses trained on the red ones.

In front of me were the other two. One was a normal green while the other was a pink that would've made Sakura proud. The green was wrapped around it, guiding it close to my body before it twisted and curled against the pink almost as if…

Oh, EW! Please don't tell me that they were gonna make me watch plant porn!

Wrinkling up my nose, I looked back at the other green one, wondering if it was up for some more deep throating when there was a thick red stripe suddenly hovering right in front of my eyes. Going cross-eyed for a second, I glared at it as it poked my mouth. No way was I letting it in. I may have been nice to the green one, but this one's just forcing its way in!

Grabbing it with my hands, I let out a small cry when the green one sprang, wrapping itself around my wrists like a pair of handcuffs. When I opened my mouth to protest, the red one shoved itself in, forcing its way down my throat before backing out and doing it again. Choking slightly, I tried to get a hold of myself and yank the vine away, but the green one held my hands firm, not letting up at all. That traitor!

My attention was torn when I felt something prod at my hole. Turning my head a bit, I could just see the thinner red vine underneath me, feeling at my entrance. Growling around the red vine (which shivered at the vibrations), I resolutely pushed my legs together. No way was I gonna let that thing shove its way in me!

However, the thick vines around my thighs seemed to have a different idea. Flexing against my skin, they tugged at my thighs, forcing my legs open the tiniest bit. Moving more, it spread my cheeks wider, allowing more space for the thin red to push a bit before slipping in. Smoothing its way with the slime it excreted, it slipped in easily despite my wanna-be protest. Soon enough, it was thrusting into my hole like the one in my hands was thrusting into my mouth. This situation was increasingly turning against my favor.

Shivering, I couldn't help but feel every inch of the vine plunging inside me, slipping past my tight walls and curling deeper into me. My hands were full of another body as that one continued to make use of my mouth for its own… pleasure, if they could feel it (which I'm starting to think they can). And the pink and green ones? I didn't even _want_ to know what _they_ were doing!

Minutes passed and suddenly, the slick movement in my anus stopped, the vine stiffening. Abruptly, luke-warm liquid washed through my insides. Did the… did the vine just… _cum_ in me? Only Sasuke is allowed to do that! Squirming, I tried to dislodge the vines so that I could wreak my revenge on the red vine, but it had already started thrusting again, pushing the cum back into me and swishing it around. That and the vines around my thighs only gripped me tighter, forcing me to a near standstill.

This definitely wasn't working out how I had imagined.

Just as I was thinking this, I felt a bunch of liquid spray onto my cock and dribble down to my balls. Please don't tell me… glancing around the thick red vine, I groaned when I saw the spent pink one in the green one's hold and my cum mixing with… pink goo? That's just gross!

The pink vine seemed to recover as the green one had let it go. Drifting down, it trailed a shivering touch against my covered cock before wrapping around it to pump slowly, leisurely rubbing the pink goo on my shaft. The substance felt like it was more solid than cum which might explain its coloring. As it was rubbed in, the goo seemed to evaporate, leaving only the coloring on my skin.

Much to my displeasure, my cock now looked more like a pink dildo than I ever wanted it too.

Yet I didn't have long to dwell on this because the thick red vine suddenly stiffened and released its load in my mouth and down my throat as it thrust a few more times. Some of the warm liquid traveled down my throat as most got caught in my mouth. It tasted similar to the green one slime, but tangier. Two seconds later, it was thrusting again, but it was different this time. Instead of blind shoving, it was curling over my tongue, running over my teeth, catching every surface and shoving the cum against it. Once finished with the initial territory, it plunged down my throat to rub in the cum along my muscles there. Just like the pink one's slime, this seemed to evaporate after a few minutes, but more stayed in my mouth than I wanted.

Like it decided to be nice, the red vine pulled out completely to allow me to recover. Spitting out the rest of the substance, I absently noted that it's cum was red. Taking the small break to evaluate myself, I found the vines had decided to do some other interesting things with my body.

The pink one had dropped from teasing touches on my cock to slip the goo in between my balls. Under them, around them, the pink vine was everywhere. Catching more goo, it rubbed it methodically until my sex took on its color and it deemed it well enough covered to slide down further to the small flat expanse of skin that rested right outside of my prostate.

Touching there, it paused as I shivered and then proceeded to rub in a good amount of its liquid. After that, it trailed up to my nipples, coiling once around one. It gave a somewhat painful twist to the nub, making me gasp a bit in pleasured pain. Liking the reaction, it gathered up more pink gunk and lathered it on one pert nipple, then the other, making me gasp each time. Once finished, it pulled back to survey its work. Deeming me 'done', it disappeared with the green one in tow, probably to have more vine sex somewhere.

I shuddered in disgust.

The thick red vine had decided that I had had enough of a break, but instead of using my mouth again, it was content to use my bound hands (insert a glare at the original green vine). Its form curled and writhed in a way that I had tried to avoid watching earlier. Trying to look anywhere _but_ at it, my attention was slowly apprehended by the now normal thrusting of the thinner red one.

Every now and then, it would get frustratingly close to my prostate, only to thrust at a different angle at the last minute. _If it wanted to do anything, it should do it right!_ That was my thought as I shifted my hips a bit to try and get the tentacle to bend in _just_ the right way…

But the thicker vines would have none of that.

They forced me back into my previous position (which was starting to hurt my back) and tightened their hold.

"Aw, come on!" I complained, a needy heat starting to rise in my stomach. Still, they didn't yield to my protests and I had to endure frustration after frustration as the thin vine penetrated me again and again, always missing that _one_ spot that would make me feel pleasure again. I think it was doing it on purpose.

Suddenly, it collided with my prostate, making me jump in the vines' hold, a pleasured cry leaving my mouth. Absently, my grip on the thicker red vine tightened, but I paid no attention as my eyes squeezed shut on their own accord in order to focus more on the shaft inside me. A few more thrusts brushed my prostate as I wildly squirmed, trying to fight against the restraining binds and find more of that pleasure. Heat was building in my system, so much that it was making it hard to think.

Then, right as the tentacle found it again, it stuttered to a stop. Whining, I tried to push myself back on it, willing it to start shoving again, only to pause when I felt it shuddered. Warm liquid shot straight onto my prostate. My head flew back as I opened my mouth to cry out in pleasure. White momentarily took up my vision.

Not two seconds had passed and the thin red tentacle drove itself in again, deeper and deeper inside, bringing the slime with it. More cum squished and sloshed in me, making me feel full. The vine in my hands writhed one more before pulling back and losing its load on my hands. Normally, I'd be disgusted, but my body was too hot, too sensitive to care.

When had it become like this? Shivering with the need to be touched? Writhing with the need to cum and the need to be filled? Vaguely, I remembered something similar happening last time. Somehow, my needs had overwhelmed my mind. Something that the vines did. Something they did to reduce me to their moaning b****. Again, it was happening again.

They had control over me.

And I didn't give a care.

The thick vine rubbed its essence into my skin, making most of it evaporate almost on contact. Before my eyes, the palms of my hands were stained red. Licking up the small residual gunk left, the vine smeared it over my lips, like lips stick. Then it pulled away and disappeared into the leaves with a quiet rustle.

They aren't taking me seriously. I mean, lipstick? Come on!

"Please." I whispered. "More… I… I need more…"

The green one that had bound my wrists unwound itself and nuzzled my cheek. Nice, if I wanted to be consoled, but I wanted more! I wanted pleasure! Now!

A third time, the thin vine released in me. By now, the unused cum was overflowing from my hole, dripping down the tentacle. Instead of resting and continuing to thrust again, the red vine pulled out. Trying to go on feeling alone, all I could guess was that the vine was hovering right outside my used entrance before pulling away a bit and drawing a circle around the guard muscles of my hole.

Shuddering at the feeling, my mind hazed over a little as it traced the circle again, hovering once more and once again circling the muscles. Loosening, the vines holding my thighs apart shifted my cheeks wider, allowing the vine to circle a wider circular shape. What was it doing? Why wasn't it plunging into me hard and deep? That's what I needed right now! Not some absent doodling on my butt!

Growing irritated with its stalling, I looked down at my reflection to see if I could figure out what it was doing. Eyes widening, I gawked at its actions. Every time it hovered, it gathered more dripping cum and traveled to the outer ring on my a**. Tracing it, it darkened a red line that formed a set of circles. The outer most being the biggest, going to the one around the muscle ring, the muscles themselves and then at the very center, a dark red completely-filled in circle that dripped red liquid into the water below.

In a matter of seconds, my a** had become a target.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny." I muttered under my breath. No matter how funny or humiliating it was, I still had a foreboding feeling that settled in my hot stomach. Trailing along the last circle one more time, the thin red vine pulled away to survey its work before following its larger cousin into the trees.

Leaving me alone and horny, suspended several feet in the air.

"What now?" I questioned the green vine. Giving me a 'be patient' look (at least I think it did… I might be hallucinating…), it motioned to something else in the arbor, in the leaves. Wondering what could be next after the weird assortment of stuff I'd already been through, I narrowed my eyes, trying to see through the dense leaves.

Suddenly, thousands of vines poured out from behind the leaves. Vines of every shape, size and color circled me, checking me out like an offering or something. A sacrifice. Something in my brain snapped. This wasn't a deal between equals on equal ground. I wasn't in control of anything, they were. We weren't on equal ground. This was their nest, their _feeding_ ground. And me?

I was their prey.

Suddenly, all the vines stopped their examination of my body and seemed to turn about to 'look' at something within their midst. My curiosity got the better of me and I squinted, trying to see what was so important. On cue, many of the vines in front of me all filed to one side or the other as a rather large vine made its way through. Coming closer and closer, my eyes widened in horror as its size grew bigger and _bigger_ until it stopped but a few feet from me.

The tentacle was definitely the 'leader' of the nest and easily the largest I've ever seen (though I don't have much experience with this). Blunted at the end, it had to have been several inches in diameter, more than five cocks in length. Its coloring was darker than any of the others, so deep it was nearly black. Movements showed that it was sure of itself in everything it did.

So much like Sasuke.

Just as I was thinking that, the thick bindings around my thighs pulled my legs wider. Almost like they were preparing me, opening me up for-

AH H*** NO!

They couldn't possibly-!

Big Daddy (as I affectionately named it) readied itself, dipping lower to be at the same level as my painted entrance. Immediately, I knew that it was going to ram into me with all it had and that I was _going_ to be _ripped in half_. Nothing that big would _ever_ fit in a person without causing _serious_ damage! No way was I subjecting myself to _that!_

"No no no no no!" I whimpered, struggling to pull my legs together and prevent this behemoth from entering my puny hole. Just as I locked my legs together, the vines tried to pull them back apart. Knowing I could only hold out for so long before they would win in the end, I scrambled to find some way to make it hurt less. Nearly slapping myself at my forgetfulness, I spat out, "Please! Not yet! Pre… prepare me first!"

The thigh vines halted their actions and I continued, "Please! It's… it's been so long. So long since I've… please, just something s-smaller first! S-something to prepare me!"

Silence rang out and complete stillness accompanied it. Not long after, the thigh vines resumed their actions and finally spread my legs. For a moment, I thought that my plea had fallen on deaf ears, but then I felt something slick slide down my back, along my spine and down the valley between my butt cheeks. That something plunged in and I jerked back in surprise.

Shifting a bit, the shaft moved slowly, spreading my a**hole, but not by much. It was only about the size of a cock, the same size as the dildo I had used earlier. Feeling pleasure spark from its movements, I let my head fall back against the 'backrest' the vines created and let my eyes fall close. Just as I was beginning to relax, another prodded at my hole, seeking entrance. Eyes blinking open, I lifted my head only to let out a hurt cry as the second shoved its way in. Gasping in pain, I twisted myself so that I could look at my reflection in the water again.

Two cock sized vines were thrusting evenly into my hole and a third was hovering at my other side, waiting. Sitting back up, I squirmed uncomfortably, trying to get used to the sizes. With my mind as taken as it was with pain, I barely noticed the vines that held me against the thigh ones release their hold a bit; just enough to slide further up my chest. Catching my attention, they pulled away from my skin, changing and shifting before my eyes.

Pointed cones transformed to something that resembled Venus Fly Traps. Sharp teeth over laid each other as the mouth opened and closed and a weird slimy tongue flicked in and out of a hole at the base of the hinged mouth. Flicking it out, the 'tongues' lapped at each of my nipples before wrapping around it and running the soaked appendage over my nubs. Growing bolder, the mouths opened wide and simultaneously slammed their teeth shut on my nipples, forcing a pained whine to leave me lips. Pulling back, they lathered their tongues around them once before closing around the nubs, teeth sinking into the skin of my chest. Once completely sealed off, the 'tongues' lapped at my sensitive skin before they both started to suck, making my mind go temporarily numb with pleasure.

While this was going on, a third vine painfully wedged itself in with the others, pulling at my entrance even more. Dull throbbing settled in my rectum as the three continued to push and shove their way in and out. Pleasure that numbed my mind could only maintain precedence for so long before I began to feel the pain again. Once that happened, I groaned with the ache that the driving force of the tentacles caused.

Nuzzling caught my attention as the original vine tried in vain to console me. Panting at the onslaught of sensations I was being subjected to, I glared at it and muttered, "This is all _your_ fault."

It hung there, stupidly, before sliding its head across my mouth. Surprised by its selfishness of wanting pleasure while I was being taken advantage of, I jerked my head away. "No."

Faster than my eyes could follow, several vines shot forward to surround me. One wrapped around my neck, right under my jaw to force my head up as another captured my flailing arms by the wrist. Restraining my arms once again and forcing my chin up, the vines bullied me into opening my mouth for the original vine to dive in. Growling, I bit down in protest and got an earful of squealing hisses until I let the tentacle free and it backed off. Grinning in triumph, I almost did a victory dance before I caught sight of Big Daddy.

Seems my victory glee wasn't taken as well as I had taken it as the humungous vine seemed to growl and align itself with my still full entrance. Fear gripped me and I hurried to right my mistake. "No no no! I'm sorry! I didn't… They were bullying me! Please don't-!"

Everything around me jerked once to shut me up and I whimpered. Squeezing my eyes shut, I awaited the pain I knew would come with Big Daddy's first thrust. So I was confused when something poked my mouth again. Hesitantly opening my eyes, I was met with the timid vine asking entrance again. With how Big Daddy was eyeing me, it looked like the tentacle didn't want me to take my second chance, but I wasn't stupid.

Fearfully, I opened my mouth and allowed the shaft to enter. Sweetness flooded my sense of taste as the vine slid in slowly; as if afraid I'd bite it again. _I wish_… I thought regretfully, gently coaxing it with my tongue. I couldn't help it, really! The taste was just as addicting as before when I first let the traitorous tube in my mouth. Looking back on it now, I think that's when everything went downhill…

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw another vine inch forward as the one around my jaw released its hold and backed off. Watching them around the shaft in my mouth, my suspicion grew when they settled in between my legs. One moved closer to the mass of shifting vines in me already and I knew that it was going to make its thrust rough to get back for at me for hurting its brethren. Seeing it pull back in order to get a better start, I just barely managed to get the tentacle in my mouth out before my body jerked with the rough entry and I wrenched my head back to shriek in sheer pain.

All movement stopped as I finally quieted to a whimper and hung my head as pain engulfed my entire body. My once proud erection was flaccid in the wake of this sharp throbbing. It seemed like nothing was going right. I came out here to be pleasured, but instead I'm getting raped by a bunch of sex-crazed plants. And it doesn't even feel good! Tears sprang to my eyes as my self-pitying took over the larger part of my brain.

Trying to calm me (or was it all in selfish want?), the vine nuzzled my cheek again and wiped the tears away from my eyes. Almost in understanding, it 'gazed' at me and gently flicked my nose, like Sasuke did when he wanted me to cheer up. The gesture comforted me and I hastily wiped my eyes.

"It d-didn't hurt this much l-last time…" I mumbled in explanation, "W-why… why does it h-hurt so much…?"

No answer. Like I was expecting one. Instead, the vine flicked my nose again before turning to Big Daddy. Silence strained between them, like some sort of secret conversation. A rumble startled me and vibrated my entire frame, but nothing else happened before Teeny (what? It needed a name too!) turned back to me.

Pleasure… a voice hissed soothingly in my head. What was it? Where did it-?

Pleasure… give… you… pleasure… Teeny poked at my lips. Now I know I'm hallucinating. Pain must do funny things to a person's mind, cause I'm sure that Teeny did _not_ just talk to me. Give… you pleasure… open… mouth…

Well, since I doubted that I was getting out of here before all of these vines were sated (gulp), I might as well listen to my hallucinations. Opening my mouth again, I guided the limb into my mouth, sucking and licking it like it would solve all my problems. Light throbbing came from Teeny itself that I had never noticed before as I slowly got lost in the flavor that was unique to this vine. Soon though, the vine stiffened and released a load of the sweet tasting liquid that covered its body. Moaning at the taste, I swallowed all that I could while Teeny rested.

As the liquid flowed down my throat, a pleasant heat trailed after it, rippling outwards from my throat as the slime settled in my stomach. My face felt entirely too warm and I licked at Teeny again, seeing if it was up for another round. In response, the member curled a bit before thrusting once. Seeing that it was still too tired to do much else, I took it upon myself to work on it in order to get more of that delicious tasting cream.

Deep-throating it, I tried to keep most of my attention on Teeny as the penetrating vines started thrusting again, though more slowly and shallowly. A fifth wiggled its way in and I groaned in pain again, though it wasn't as painfully violent as the fourth. This one was gentle compared to the other.

Heat from my stomach bent outwards, reaching to my other organs, muscles and skin. Soft fire rippled across my skin as my tongue worked harder on Teeny, constantly deep-throating it to get my mind off of the pain. Stiffening again, it released another load down my throat before I could even taste it and another fire raced down my esophagus.

Minutes passed and that fire fed the first, like oil and flames. Sweat poured off of me in rivulets as suddenly, five vines thrusting into me wasn't enough. Five vines. All separately the size of the average cock.

And it. Wasn't. Enough.

Glancing up, I saw Big Daddy straining to be still and not join the others ramming into me. Comparing its size to the five in me, I was sure that Big Daddy was still bigger which just might be enough to sate my sudden 'hunger'. Feeling something drip down my length, I looked down to see that my erection had sprung back to full life, pre-cum gathering at its tip.

What I wouldn't give for some attention _there_.

As if reading my mind, the vine that had tied my hands together unwound itself and wrapped around my cock. Pleasure thrummed in me from all sides. My tongue was pleasantly occupied and my cock receiving enough attention to keep me satisfied for now. Vines thrusting in me could be a little bigger, but I'm sure that will soon be fixed. The only uncomfortable thing was the heat in my stomach.

_So… hot…_my frazzled mind thought. Movements became slower as the heat took over most of my active thought processes (which were already small). Soon, it was all I could think about! _So… much… heat!... could… could it get…any more… more hot?_

Like magic words, the dam broke.

Every vine that was currently inside me, both mouth and anus, suddenly released all at once. Choking down the substance in my throat, I moaned at the feeling of hot liquid flooding my hole and overflowing. The vines holding me shifted my body a bit, closing my legs uncomfortably around the penetrating vines. I found out that by doing that, it kept most of their cum in my body, cum that radiated heat all over and infected my systems. Breathing was harder than it should be; I wasn't able to take in enough air at all. Nothing seemed to be able to quench this warmth that just grew by the minute.

For several minutes, I sat there like that, unable to move thanks to my bindings and increasingly losing my mind to the fire. The vine around my cock didn't help matters either because it was freaking cock-blocking me! By now, anything would be better than just sitting here and doing nothing any longer! H***, I'd even grab Big Daddy and F*** myself on it if it would get rid of this bonfire my flesh had become!

Again, like they read my mind, the vines gripping my thighs shifted, pulling out from my crack and spreading my legs wide. One by one, the five vines started to pull out, only to pause right before they were completely out. Curling against the inside of my hole, each pushed outward, pulling and wrenching my entrance wider. It should've hurt. I knew it should've. But the heat was messing with my head. Instead of the pain I should've felt, I only felt pleasure and anticipation for what I knew came next.

By chance, I glanced down at my reflection. Five vines pulled in different directions, looking like stars or maybe arrows that had struck the bulls-eye that was my anus. Red rings looked a bit smeared, though the one that had consisted of the stained skin of my rectum looked perfectly fine, but I had no clue why that was. Maybe it had something to do with the vines' cum? Speaking of which, very little of the liquid was dripping out. I had felt so much before, had it evaporated too? Or had my body absorbed it? Was that even possible?

Movement in the reflection captured my attention as Big Daddy moved into my line of sight. Returning my attention to Big Daddy instead of its reflection, I almost wanted to laugh at how the two tentacles between my legs looked like a road or path for the behemoth of a limb to travel down on its way to my crack and beyond. Dropping down more, the tentacle positioned itself so that I could just be dropped onto it and it'd slide right in.

They… they wouldn't really do that… right?

Gulping, I winced a bit as the thick vines around my thighs stretched my limbs even more and the five others tried to force my gap wider to make up for Big Daddy's girth. Uneasy, I nervously licked at Teeny, somehow knowing that I'd want more of its sweet liquid during this particular intercourse.

Stay… stay with… us… We… we give you… this pleasure… Stay with us…

Suddenly, like a switch was flipped, gravity turned on. Yelping, my cry was choked off as Big Daddy pierced my abused hole. Pleasure and fullness washed through me, not the pain I was expecting. The heat seemed to quell a bit before growing again, enticing me to plead for more. I was just about to do so when a familiar voice broke the heavy atmosphere.

"Dobe, what the H*** are you _doing_?" my vision filled up with an angry Uchiha that was balancing on a rather large vine that was quickly flying up towards me.

"S-Sasuke… I-I can explain-!" my reply was cut off by Teeny shoving itself into my open mouth. Instead of getting angry, I moaned at the sweetness that exploded in my mouth the instant the vine touched my tongue.

"Oh, I can _so_ see that happening." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Abruptly, the Sharingan blazed to life and he fixed Big Daddy in his gaze. I really hoped that he didn't set it on fire. Big Daddy was so… _big_ and filling and nice and… oh yeah… and I'm currently attached to it. Thankfully, he did no such thing and after a minute, _I_ was fixed in his angry gaze.

"You _idiot_! You didn't fall into any trap, you _walked_ right into it! Didn't think another thing of it!" he growled angrily.

Pulling the tentacle out of my mouth, I questioned, "What do you mean?"

"Cutting a deal with _them_ is what I mean. They'll twist words however they can! Think about the deal you made with them!" He growled, one hand rubbing at his temple.

"Y-You don't understand!" I protested, "I had to come! It hurt so much, Sasuke! S-so I made a deal with them! If I came in here willingly, they'd help me cum! Of course, they aren't but-!"

"That's not what you agreed to." He sighed, "What were your words exactly?"

"Um…" I trailed off. My mind was only working at about 3% right now so something so insignificant seemed lost to me now. "They help me cum?"

"No, they were, and I quote, 'if I come willingly, you can do anything you want, but I have to come.'" Sasuke pointedly gave me the 'you're-an-idiot' glare as he explained, "That means that as long as you cum once, they can do anything,_ -anything!_ - they want! Even if it means trussing you up like a Thanksgiving Day Turkey or raping you for hours on end or doping you up on Aphrodisiac so that you can't tell which way is up. Actually I think that last one would benefit you more than them."

"Aphro-?" my tongue felt thick and my words slurred. Absently, I licked at Teeny and the feelings subsided. As such, I just put Teeny completely in my mouth.

"That! That's what I'm talking about! They're controlling you! And is that… red on your lips? And hands?" he questioned.

"And a**. Don't forget there." I said, very helpfully.

Obviously, that wasn't what he wanted to hear, "That's not good, Dobe. You're _marked_. Red shows where _they_ get pleasure from and pink is where _you_ get it from. Obviously, the pink wears off first because it's lighter, but the red… I don't know how long that will stay on."

"? Is that bad, 'Suke?" I asked around the tentacle in my mouth.

"It means that they won't let you go until either the stains come out or you die. So yes, it could potentially be bad."

"Wha-? How long does it take to wear off?" I asked, worried. Small pain started to throb through my anus, though not like what it would've been had the fire not been the most prominent thing in my mind.

"I don't know. Hours, days, weeks?" each word made fear spike through me. I couldn't last that long!

"Sasuke! H-help me, please!" I pleaded. "Y-you have to!"

"I can't. Have you seen how many there are in here?" he gestured to the thousands of vines around us. "I may be able to control them normally, but Uchihas aren't allowed to interfere with offerings or marked."

I started to cry.

"Naru, don't worry. They say that they'll go easy on you and you won't die. But I won't be so lenient. You were supposed to be waiting for me in bed." He looked cross. My eyes widened. If I were in my right mind, I'd be p***ed at him for thinking of such a thing at a time like this, but as it was, I wasn't in my right mind, now was I?

"No, Sasuke! Please! I didn't mean to! It just… I couldn't cum and it hurt so much! I had to! It was the only way!" I tried to explain. Big Daddy squirmed a bit inside me as if trying to tell me to hurry the H*** up! _Be patient!_ I wanted to say.

"I'm not buying it. However, maybe if you put on a nice enough show for me, I might just be kind enough to pardon you." He said, sitting back against the vine. Gulping, I gave him a pleading look.

"Suke! Don't make me-! Please!" I whined.

"You don't have much of a choice here, Naru. You're still marked, the vines still have you and I won't be leaving anytime soon." Sasuke smirked at me. "So you might as well pick up from where you left off."

Whimpering, I opened my mouth to protest, but Teeny decided that that moment would be best to shut me up. Filling my mouth with its sweet body, Teeny thrust in and out easily and I moaned around its length. Without warning, it exploded; rinsing it's cum down my throat and feeding the fire once again. The vague aches of pain that I had started feeling left again and I rolled my hips against the huge shaft in my anus. Striking my prostate, I threw my head back to release a loud moan of pleasure, Sasuke all but forgotten in my pleasure hazed mind.

Big Daddy took this as the go ahead to start its own actions. More like the other vines' actions, really. Both Big Daddy and the vines entangled around me worked together to get the humongous vine off. While Big Daddy pulled out, the thick vines around me pulled my body up until the vine was completely out before slamming me back down again. Each time, the tentacle barely brushed against my prostate before pulling back out and repeating. Getting frustrated, I shifted a bit, trying to get it to hit that one spot.

Seeming to dislike my squirming, the humongous shaft penetrated me once again, but stayed in instead of continuing, further frustrating me. Clambering with my feet, I somehow managed to curl my body until the limb once again struck _that_ spot. With my feet firmly planted on Big Daddy, I dragged my body up the tentacle until I was standing and Big Daddy was just outside my entrance. Then I slammed myself down on it, ramming into my prostate head on. The blast of pleasure was mind numbing and my legs gave out, further driving me onto the stake shoved up my a**.

Panting harshly, I struggled to gain control of my legs again, but it was in vain as Big Daddy decided to participate again. Once again working together, the vines pulled me away from the huge tentacle but instead of just dropping me again, this time they repositioned me. When the large vine shoved its way in this time, it smashed into my prostate with enough force to make me see white. My body convulsed, my cavern tightened spastically around the shaft filling me to the brim, as I came with a loud cry. Cum spewed in ribbons from my cock and splashed onto Big Daddy below me.

The vine shuddered and with it, my whole world seemed to shake before it thrust in again, drilling itself into my poor hole. Breathless and light-headed, I simply let the vine maneuver me however they wanted as Big Daddy continued to plunge into me. Teeny dropped down from my mouth and hands and wrapped itself securely around my cock to pump it back to life while the gargantuan tentacle continued to pillage my body.

Soon, my length as at full strength once again and not a moment too late. Pulling apart one more time, Big Daddy pulled further away than ever before in preparation to stab into me. Feeling myself falling, no, being _pushed_ down by the vines to meet with Big Daddy's upward thrust, my mind didn't register the initiate pain until a few seconds later and by then, the fire had swallowed it down completely.

Like the flood gates had opened, as soon as the behemoth of a vine rammed into me, it released a torrent of liquid that drenched my insides and filled me to the brim and more as the substance climbed up into my stomach. None could get out with Big Daddy's girth in the way so all that it could do was get absorbed by my systems. With the onslaught of the essence, I came again with a silent scream. For a few precious seconds, the fire seemed to be quenched by the sheer amount of liquid in my system. For a few still seconds, I felt relief.

Then the fire returned with a vengeance and I shuddered and whined, shivered and shook my head, trying to get rid of the fog that threatened to completely take me over. Big Daddy pulled out and a little cum poured out after it before the vines shoved my legs back together to prevent its escape. Everything felt so hot; my head, my hands, my skin. My throat and cock felt more heated than most everything else. But my hole…

My hole was on fire. Burning and twitching with ravaging need. I needed more. More, more vines, bigger sizes, more types. Bigger, Faster, Stronger, Deeper. I needed another five rounds with Big Daddy for starters and maybe some other vines would be kind enough to join us afterwards?

"You don't know how enticing you look right now, Dobe." Words were said, but I could barely make sense of them. Were they talking to me? "So good, so delicious so… f***able. If this was only the grand finale, I wonder what the beginning was like."

Was that… Sasuke?

"You'll show me, won't you Dobe? You'll let these vines re-do everything to you, right?" he asked. _No… no, I want more, not… not less…_ my thoughts didn't make much sense at all, but I didn't want to re-do anything. I wanted to go forward! Teeny pumped my still aching hard cock and I moaned as I was unconsciously set up for his trap. "You seem like you won't mind. So, let's go ahead and go back to square one."

Eyes widening, I was about to protest when a red vine shoved itself into my mouth.

Then, I just didn't care anymore.

"F***ing B******!" I groaned as I laid face first on my bed. My a** stung like H*** after the stupid vine incident and Sasuke pushing himself on me (or rather _in_ me) while I was still high off of the Aphrodisiac slime (which I only found out about _later_).

"It's your own fault for willingly walking right into a trap." He said as he sat up and stretched. Yes, _he_ could stretch and feel could about it because _his_ body didn't feel like it was one big mass of pain. Rub it in my face, why don't ya?

"…B******." I mumbled tiredly. The vines hadn't let me go for an entire day. Pretty early compared to some other unfortunate souls, but still pretty long. Though in hindsight, they might have timed it so that Sasuke would've caught me at the very end and still f***ed my a** into oblivion (like that hadn't already happened with the stupid vines). There's no way that I'll ever go back there.

_**Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that.**_ A small part of my mind kept saying. No. I won't go back. I won't!

"Cheer up dobe." Sasuke said. "I've been thinking about your problem."

"Don't got problems."

"Uh-huh. Sure. Anyway, I think I've found a solution. Without me here, you won't be able to come unless you go back to the vines." My heart sank. His words were beyond true. In less than a few weeks, I could see myself sneaking out to the vines when Sasuke was away for another month long or so mission. Except, it'd be earlier than this time and with far less good results.

I gulped.

"Don't even try to say you won't because I know your sex drive." D*** B******! "And so, I've come up with an idea."

"Really?" I finally uncover my face from my pillows and turn my head just enough to see him.

"I brought you a present." He said with a devious smile. One that I didn't trust in the least.

"What is-?" when I saw his 'present', my eyes widened in fear and memories. In his hands was a medium-sized potted plant with a miniature arbor placed in the center. Around the arbor grew tiny grapevines with a few leaves here and there. I almost breathed a sigh of relief when the vines remained motionless before one particular vine pulled away, 'looked' at me…

And waved.

I screamed.

Sasuke, the B*****, laughed his a** off until I sentenced him to the couch. Then he gave me an implying look and I quickly forgot about my punishment in favor of… other things.

Phantomworks; was that as bad as the first?

**Alice; I don't know, but you sure caused Naru a lot of pain.**

Phantomworks; well, duh! No one could take five cocks up their arse, let alone two! It had to be painful!

**Alice; then how did he survive?**

Phantomworks; Kyuubi.

**Alice; Kyuubi couldn't keep up a healing rate for-**

Phantomworks: Ky. Uu. Bi.

**Alice: fine. Live in your delusional world.**

Phantomworks: thanks! I will! Please review!


	5. Tsurukusa hotel 3

Phantomworks: okay, I decided to put these in another oneshot thing because I know many of you are sick and tired of reading vine after vine after vine.

**Alice: and other are tired of getting other oneshots interrupting their vine hentai.**

Phantomworks: so I have done this for the good of all fanfiction. This way, I'll probably update a lot more a lot faster.

**Alice; maybe.**

Phantomworks: yeah. I don't own Naruto or its characters, only this fanfic. If I did… well… this is what would happen.

Tsurukusa Hotel 3

The morning came much too slowly for Sasuke's liking. With his nerves on end, he wasn't able to rest enough to go to sleep and so stayed up the entire night. It wouldn't be the first time it's happened though, being a ninja and all, so he could function under such circumstances.

He just hoped he wouldn't need to use a lot of chakra in the near future.

Rechecking the barrier seals that he had installed, he looked up just as the first rays of sunlight broke over the horizon. The view from their window was truly beautiful. A rich mountain scene with the lush forest stretching out before them. Really breathtaking.

What was that proverb about judging a book by its cover?

"I should get us out of here before that _thing_ wakes up." Sasuke muttered, the eerie quiet started to creep out even him. Usually Naruto was up by now. The fact that he was still sound asleep bothered the Uchiha greatly. Standing and giving the blonde one last look, Sasuke opened the door and slid it shut behind him.

_A single vine cringed against the wall as the seme stood. It remained silent, close to the ground as the human glanced at the uke before walking to the door. As soon as the door shut, it came out of its hiding place._

_When the seme had first set up the barrier, it had been cut off from the rest of the vines. It had fallen to the ground and quickly set about to re-growing its roots. In a matter of hours, it had re anchored itself and re-grown a small portion of its mother plant. Eventually, it had reached out until it felt the sturdy barrier that kept its mother out._

_Now that the seme was gone, it was free to do as it pleased._

_Stretching out with its roots, it tapped against the barrier, looking for any weaknesses nearby. Slowly but surely, it examined every centimeter around it until finally, it found exactly what it was looking for._

_Gathering energy from its roots, the vine grew, sprouting off several times before abruptly turning and redirecting all its efforts to the single spot._

_It was time for a little barrier breaking._

"Hello?" Sasuke called, ringing the bell at the front desk once. Silence followed afterwards and he fidgeted, keeping all his senses trained on whatever it was that was attacking him and Naruto. There was definitely something wrong with this hotel. He was beginning to think that telling the old couple that they were leaving was a bad idea.

Just as he was about to turn and leave, a frail voice called, "Yes?"

"!" Turning quickly, Sasuke came face-to-face with the old woman that owned the hotel. Her old face smiled sweetly at him. Relaxing a bit, he replied, "Hello, I'm staying here with the Naruto Uzumaki. We have decided that we will be leaving a few days early. Today in fact. I was just letting you know so that you know the room is free-!"

"No." the old woman said.

"…No?" Sasuke repeated.

"Correct."

"…what do you mean… no?" Sasuke asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I mean I can't allow you to do that."

"You aren't letting us leave?"

"Oh no, you are free to go." The old woman said. Heaving a sigh of relief, Sasuke felt the air leave his lungs at her next words. "But Naruto cannot leave."

"What are you talking about? Of course he-!" At that moment, Sasuke noticed that the old woman did not move like normal old people. Where others would limp and shuffle, she would glide around the room as if she wasn't truly walking at all. Her movements were slow; her arms swung a bit too wide, as if she were a puppet controlled by-

Strings!

"You!" Sasuke hissed, drawing a kunai.

"**Naruto is ours! He will never leave!**" she growled in a voice of thousands more as she leapt at his throat.

_The barrier had broken easily enough. Now the main branch was allowed to once again flourish in the uke's room as well as take the uke for its own. Sure enough, as soon as it was inside the barrier, the vines lurched and focused on the lone figure in the near empty room._

_The figure was quiet, still asleep. That would make everything easier._

_Quietly slinking closer, the vines surrounded the uke, deciding which course to take. Finally deciding on one in particular, two vines came to wrap around his wrists while a third slipped under his shoulders and lifted him gently. Slowly so as to not wake their prey, the two vines crossed behind the third and tugged the uke's wrists behind him so they needn't worry about any jutsu that the ninja could perform._

_Once in place, they coiled together, further preventing any hand signs and the third allowed his body to rest against the floor again. Now it was time for the fun._

"****!" Sasuke muttered under his breath as he threw himself backwards, barely dodging the outstretched hands. Blades flew out of the old woman's sleeves and swung at him, trimming a few hairs that had been unlucky in dodging too late.

"**He is ours! Forever!**" she hissed as her body was picked up off the ground. From beneath her robe came several vines that controlled her movement like a ventriloquist's dummy. Her head cocked to the side, as if it wasn't necessary to keep it upright anymore. After all, her disguise was unneeded.

"No! The dobe is coming with me!" Sasuke shouted back, throwing several kunais before leaping out of the way of a sword and rebounding off of a particularly large vine. Channeling chakra into his legs, he got a running start as he built up lightning chakra in his hand.

He was going to Chidori this thing into oblivion!

"**I wouldn't do that if I were you."** The old woman said.

"What?"

"**We are all interconnected. A giant system, a massive web. Electrical attacks will spread out along our bodies and attack even your beloved uke.**" The woman's voice cackled at the end, as if it was lightning itself.

"What? Uke-? Naruto!" Sasuke uttered as realization set in. No, he had put a barrier up! They couldn't have possibly-!

"**Yes, the little blonde. He's quite cute, isn't he? All alone and vulnerable? Simply… delectable.**"

"No, I put a-!"

"**Barrier? That old thing? It fell in minutes.**" The woman cackled again, "**and so will **_**you!**_"

With that, she shot forward, using her swords like spears to stab through Sasuke's body. But once again, his agility saved him as he leapt over her body, flipping over as he did to come right in line with the vines. Using a Windmill Shuriken, he cut the vines like flimsy threads and the woman fell to the ground, a limp mannequin.

"**You may have defeated our puppet, but we are far from finished. We may be both equal in power, but there is one difference between us.**"

"What, the fact that you can regenerate?" Sasuke challenged.

"**No, the fact that you have to get the uke and get out. We only need to cast a jutsu and he is ours.**" The vines mocked as they flew into a furious next around him. It looked like a hornet's nest busy with honey and deadly to any who dared disturb it. Sasuke knew that if he had any hope of getting Naruto and getting out of here alive, he'd have to act now.

Without another thought, he dashed off down the corridor, searching the long hallways for the room where the blonde was still sleeping. At least, he hoped.

_Two vines parted the uke's legs as they tried to get more room to work with. However, the fabric of the blonde's robes interrupted them. The robes, being as tight as they were, disallowed a large range of movement that involved anything that wasn't walking. Why they had presented the set of clothes to him in the first place, they'd never know._

_Slipping up the side of the teen's calves, the two vines stretched outward until the fabric was taunt. Then, with a loud ripping sound, they tore the fabric straight down the middle. The rip ran from the bottom of the back of the hem all the way to the uke's upper thigh. Much more room for progress._

_However, the sound roused the submissive from his slumber and he blinked bleary eyes. Looking around, then down at his body, his eyes focused enough to figure out exactly what was happening to him._

"_H-hey! No! Let me go! SASUKE! HEL-!" his cry was cut off as a thick vine wrapped around his jaw, covering his mouth and forcing him to be quiet._

_They had tried so hard not to wake him up. Oh well, now they could just be as rough as they wanted._

Sasuke raced down the hallways, lungs burning with the need to stop and rest, to breathe air evenly, but that was time he couldn't afford. Time _Naruto_ couldn't afford. As it was, he had already become lost in the labyrinth of hallways and corridors. Was he anywhere closer to their room than when he had first started?

"**You'll never find him. Stop trying, save yourself. Leave him to us. We'll take much better care of him.**"

"Oh… yeah? And how… would you… do that?" Sasuke panted as he searched yet another room. It helped, having something to snap at when he was this frustrated. The vines in one corner writhed before lunging at him. Before they could reach him, however, he slammed the door in their faces (?).

"**We will take care of him, protect him and use him much better than you ever would. He will love us more than he ever would you. He will be ours and ours alone.**"

That part about love stung a bit as Sasuke had made it his personal goal (behind killing Itachi) to make Naruto his. Now it seemed his priorities would have to be rearranged.

"That isn't a life! He needs food and water! People! He needs things that you could never give him!"

"**He will drink from the mountain's springs and eat from the bounty of the forest. He will need no other being as we will be everything to him!**"

"You talk of using him!" Sasuke said as he turned a corner, trying in vain to use the Sharingan to his advantage. His emotions weren't in check. He couldn't keep his chakra focused enough to invoke his clan's trait. "If one loved another, they wouldn't use them!"

"**You misunderstand. He will love us, but we will not love him. To us, he will be a slave, a pet, a source of food. We will give him the best, and in return expect the best from him."**

"Food source?" Sasuke exclaimed as he dodged another wave of vines intent on his death. Slashing with his giant shuriken, he managed to get through the blockade and stay ahead of the massive next that swarmed after him.

"**Yes, we suppose that since you will die soon, we can tell you. We feed off of the sexual needs and energy of animals and humans alike. Any who fall into our trap will experience pleasure beyond knowing at the expense of the energy needed to keep us alive. At first, we fed from the mess left from the inhabitants of this hotel before it was shut down. It was enough to help us grow, but when the people left, we began to starve."**

A thick vine shot out at him, but Sasuke dodged easily, back flipping a ways before launching himself from another vine.

"**Yet when the humans left, animals came in and restored our energy. They were unlike the humans as they could mate for hours on end and still have energy for more. Rabbits especially were like this. Their energy gave us new life and a new perspective."**

Two vines shot from the ceiling. Spinning, Sasuke was about to slip between the two before they could coil around his limbs.

"**The humans that had come before were in pairs, one giving and one receiving. Yet one would always give into exhaustion before the other. They couldn't keep a steady level of sexual energy up. But they're energy was stronger than animals, whose lives were short lived. We needed a way to combine the two. And we did."**

Spikes shot out of the floor, causing Sasuke to dart left and right before he gave a leap big enough to clear the spikes.

"**We created puppets to act as hosts for this hotel and reopened it to the public. Another creation was sent to lure people here in an elaborate game of 'bait-and-switch'. What humans thought would be a relaxing week together would turn out to be our best ploy yet."**

While in mid air, four vines shot at Sasuke, slicing at his skin and clothes. Grunting in pain, he cut off two vines with a kunai before swinging from the other two to safety on the ground.

"**Only the best were allowed to come here. Those with the greatest pool and most easily accessible power were allowed in. Old humans and females were weak, so we lost them in the woods. Young men however, proved to be a problem in and of themselves. You see, there were some like your friend in there, open, easy, **_**vulnerable**_**. And then there were some like you."**

"Hng!" Sasuke grunted as one vine slammed his body into a wall. Struggling violently, he managed to stab several kunais into its body, making it wail and retreat.

"**Rude, cold, stiff. No matter how great an excess of energy they had, it was not accessible. We named these men **_**semes**_**. They were disposed of quickly. The ones that were receptive to our moves were kept and titled ukes. Thus our plan was put into motion."**

Several vines dropped from the ceilings and the walls as well as sprang up from the floor. They wove themselves together, trying to create another wall.

_That must be the right way!_ Sasuke thought as he threw three flash bombs at the wall. With a flare, they made three separate blasts that sent the plants screaming into retreat. _What? It was only bombs. Wait, they're plants. They must be afraid of-!_

"**Where humans and animals could not go on indefinitely, we could. We could provide the stimulus that released the sexual tension within these ukes and caused their vigor to skyrocket. Through these submissives, we were able to create our own food source and prosper through the lives of others."**

Just then, a scream pierced the air, "_SASUKE! HEL-!"_ just as quickly as it had come, it was cut off, but it had given Sasuke what he needed to know.

It gave him Naruto's location.

Racing down three more hallways, Sasuke slid to a halt in front of a door where he could feel Naruto's chakra fluctuate erratically. Slamming the door open, his entire body froze.

_Rough was fun. It didn't require the tender loving care of a precious newborn, but rather raw passion that prey quickly reacted too whether they liked it or not. With a firm grip, the two vines shoved the uke's legs up so that his ankles were level with his ears, ignoring his muffled cry of pain. Sliding a single vine against the soft flesh of the human's genitals, the tentacle prepared to enter when the door flew open._

Sasuke saw red. Red vines that would soon drip red liquid. Did they bleed? If not, they would be black, burnt to a crisp. Black. How he loved that color. It signified so much in his life. His hair and eyes, _his_ hair and eyes, ones that they shared from similar parents. The shadows of a full moon night, the void of a life without loved ones. There was only one color that he would trade black for any day.

Blue. But not just any kind. Sky blue, the kind that was bright no matter what happened. The ones that challenged him, pushed him onwards, spoke of understanding and meant it. A color like those eyes that stared up at him, pleading, fearful- terrified. Because of the vines.

Blue should never look like that.

The vines needed to die.

With the Sharingan spinning in his crazed eyes, Sasuke formed hand signs at lightning speed and within no time, a ball of flames burst from his hands. "Let. Him. Go."

With hisses and screeches of fear, the vines withdrew, cowering away from him. Before they could drag Naruto off, he lunged at them, making them scatter and drop the blonde on the floor.

"Ow!" Naruto winced as he fell on his butt (which for some reason really hurt). Yet he wasn't allowed to rest just yet as Sasuke grabbed him by the wrist and yanked them both back towards the door.

Sooner than Sasuke had expected, the vines regrouped and barricaded the door. Cursing under his breath, the Uchiha pulled himself and the blonde ninja into a corner, keeping the smaller teen behind him as he did so. As it was, the fire was great defense, but he couldn't use it against the vines for risk of killing them both. If he were to set fire to the tentacles, surely the hotel would burn down and them with it.

Even as he was thinking of other ideas, his chakra was waning as well, making it difficult to keep the small orb of fire raging and scaring the vines off. He had to think of something to get them out of here, anything at all!

Or else, Naruto was doomed and Sasuke was history.

Phantomworks: There you go!

**Alice; don't you have something you want to ask everyone?**

Phantomworks; oh, I was going to ask for more inspiration. In other words, things that people want that include: vines, tentacles, snakes, etc. that I could write a story about.

**Alice: basically she's taking requests.**

Phantomworks: yep. Oh, and I have a poll to see which story I should work on next. So please vote on that! A few are Naruto stories!

**Alice; yummy.**

Phantomworks: please review!


	6. The Scientist and the Fox

Phantomworks; okay, I didn't exactly write this one on my own.

**Alice; she got the idea from a story called "The Professor and the Cat" on YouTube.**

Phantomworks: but it wasn't Sasunaru, so I adapted it.

**Alice: and she needed a filler.**

Phantomworks; anyway, I don't own Naruto or its characters, only this fanfic.

The Scientist and the Fox

"Sasuke? Sasuke, where are you! You said you'd fix my ears!" an irate blonde yelled as he threw the front door open and stalked into the dark-haired scientist's house. He was pretty average for his age. Average height, average weight, average clothes and not-so average hair, but on top of his head were the cutest pair of furry fox ears that mankind has ever seen.

And they twitched in annoyance.

The blonde stopped as he came into the scientist's lab and found it empty save for the generic lab equipment and (randomly) a funny looking potted plant. Crossing his arms in irritation, he huffed, "Where is he? He promised to fix his mistake! I can't get the girls to stop asking about my ears and it's _all his fault!_"

Looking around the lab, he muttered to himself, "I could trash his lab, but then that would keep him from finding a solution."

Spying the funny plant, he whispered under his breath, "Maybe I can just smash the plant. It has no scientific importance, right?"

Thinking such thoughts, he picked up the pot and poked at the leaves, "This is a really funny looking plant."

The vegetation in question had tubular leaves that were soft, if a bit slimy to the touch. They reminded him strangely of a c- no, he wasn't going to think about that. At the end there was what seemed to be a lip of growth on each of them, suggesting that it was how they matured. Vaguely, the blonde wondered where Sasuke had gotten this funky-looking plant.

"I would be careful with that if I were you, Naruto." A voice said right behind him.

"EEP!" the blonde, Naruto, squeaked as his ears shot up in surprise and he nearly dropped the potted plant. Scrambling to catch it, he held it close to his body as he tried to calm his racing heart. Then he turned to let off some steam at the raven-haired scientist's expense.

"You said that you have something for me!" Naruto hissed, "Where is it? Tell me or the plant gets it!"

"The plant _is_ it." Sasuke said, rather blandly as he put his hands in his lab-coat pockets. His clothes consisted of a simply black turtle neck, khakis and his scientific lab coat that made his occupation pretty obvious.

"The plant is it…" Naruto repeated in confusion.

"Yes. You see, I've been studying the effects of a variety of vegetation for a while now and am 83% sure that the juices of this plant could cure your ear problem."

"You mean fix _your_ mistake!" Naruto bristled before looking down at the plant, doubtful, "Are you sure?"

"As a rare species, it has the potential to fix your ears." Sasuke said, "I want data. Test it."

"I am not a lab rat!" Naruto shrieked, holding the plant at arm's length.

"Be that as it may, you can do it or not, but," Sasuke gave him a sly look, "Do you have any other way of curing your ears?"

"…" Naruto looked down at the plant before peering up from under his bangs, "If I do this, I'll be okay?"

"Lick the sap that comes out from the tip of the leaf." Sasuke instructed, not exactly answering Naruto's question.

"This thing?" Naruto asked, holding up a leaf and showing off the lip where the most juice was gathered. He couldn't help but think about what the shape of the leaf reminded him of.

"Yes." Sasuke said.

Shrugging, Naruto pursed his lips around it and sucked. For some reason, he felt dirty, doing this in front of Sasuke…

"…" Sasuke stared at him. _I was picking a fight with him but…_

Putting on his reading glasses, Sasuke pulled out a clipboard and pen, "How does it taste?"

"Hmm…" Naruto rolled the liquid around on his tongue, "Sweetish, bitterish."

_A contradiction_. Sasuke thought as he wrote down his findings.

"Anyway, this thing's kinda soft and flabby." Naruto said as he started to pull the leave out of his mouth. "… Sasuke? I don't feel too good…"

Abruptly, something flew at him.

"HUH?" Naruto gasped, as something coiled around his body, "What in the world is this?"

Sasuke looked up and blinked, "Well, this was a surprise."

"THAT'S NOT A SURPRISED ATTITUDE, TEME!" Naruto yelled, as the leaves of the plant twisted around his arms and over his chest. "Whatever, just hurry up and do someth-!"

Suddenly, the leaf he had bit flew to his open mouth and thrust itself inside.

"…ngh!" Naruto shivered as the leaf squirmed inside his mouth and another stroked his cheek. Further down, the vine-like leaves overflowed from the potted plant and snuck under his button-up shirt, caress his stomach and sliding up against his skin. "NGH! Mmph!"

One of the more adventurous ones slid down his stomach and dipped into his navel, causing Naruto to go weak-kneed and slide to the ground. The slick liquid they secreted allowed them to move smoothly if not erotically up his chest. More leaves pushed his shirt up to allow others to explore the new 'toy' that was set before them.

"Nh-!" with an indignant sound, Naruto's face grew red and he squirmed, trying to get the vines off of him and escape, yet they held on, evading his frantic hands. His foxy ears laid back in confused pleasure and slight fear as he tried to call for help, "NH! NGH!"

"I know, I know." Sasuke said, rather bored as he pulled the leaf from Naruto's mouth. Viscous fluid dripped down his chin as Naruto panted for a few minutes before glaring at the scientist.

"Teme." He growled half-heartedly.

"Don't glare at me that way. I didn't know either." Sasuke defended himself as he kept a firm grip on the squirming tentacle in his hand. Looking at the leaf, he commented, "This is a rare species indeed."

"Hey!" Naruto called, "Take them all off me already and observe them!"

As he was saying this, one of the tentacles curiously fondled his foxy ear, running along the sensitive inner skin and causing Naruto to twitch in surprise and pleasure, "AGH!"

"That's right. As for me…" Sasuke trailed off. Reaching out, he tilted Naruto's head up so that calculative obsidian clashed with dazed blue, "Rather, what's going to happen after this? But don't worry."

His hand slid lower to be joined with the other, "This is for the sake of research. Don't think ill of me."

With that, he started unbuttoning Naruto's shirt, allowing the plant free rein on the blonde's upper body. Blue eyes widened in shock and Naruto immediately objected, "You're not taking this off me-! You demon! Devil!"

"Say what you will. I sacrificed my heart to science." Sasuke said as he let the fabric fall off Naruto's shoulders. Unknown to the blonde, the vines were twisting around his arms, tying them together and keeping him from stopping the dark-haired scientist.

"Hey, are you serious?" Naruto asked nervously. His nerves strained when Sasuke's hands unbuttoned the top button of the blonde's black jeans and pulled the zipper down, "Stop it! I sa…!"

The blonde flinched. A vine curling up his chest paused beside a pert nipple before rubbing at it with the very tip of the leaf. "Ah! S…"

Finally, Sasuke got the pants off, leaving Naruto bare before his eyes.

"Ah," Naruto moaned, shivering as the cool vines coiled around his overheated body. Another vine joined the one on his chest, curling over his shoulder before inspecting the other nipple. His muscles jerked when two tentacles discovered his hard cock and felt it up, sliding their slick bodies against his length and paying special attention to the reddened tip.

"AGH!" Naruto moaned and shuddered as he began to leak pre-cum. He couldn't believe he was enjoying this attack by perverted plants, but he couldn't deny that it felt good…

"AAHH!" he cried out when his orgasm suddenly ripped through him. He spilled his load all over the plants, his thighs and the tiled floor, but couldn't bring himself to care at the moment as he lay there panting, shaking slightly and completely satisfied.

Finally, he was able to bring himself to speak, "That's… enough, right?"

"Yeah." Sasuke said, looking down at the clipboard that he had been taking notes on. "_Its nature is to coil itself around its victim while secreting a viscous fluid…_ Thank you for your hard work."

The tentacles finally released Naruto now that they'd had their fun and their curiosity was sated. The blonde sat up, wiping the liquid from around his mouth and getting onto his knees to stand. Suddenly, one last vine slid over his calf. He looked at it tiredly, "Eh?"

With a sudden '_whoosh_', the vine spiraled up his thigh and paused just outside of his hole, lightly probing the skin with its tip. Others trapped his arms again, allowing the inquisitive vine to sate its curiosity. Instantly, Naruto tensed, "WHAT'S WITH THIS?"

"Does it have any disposition other than coiling around its target?" Sasuke asked with mild interest. His pen was posed at the ready for Naruto's oh-so-intelligent response.

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME-!" the blonde choked off when the leaf prodded his entrance a bit more, finding the muscles there would allow it entry if given enough force. "N…! No! Stop!"

Another tentacle slid up the blonde's spine as their victim shivered under the attack. Suddenly, the vine at his entrance parted the muscles, slipping between them and penetrating the ring. Naruto gasped and squirmed to get away, "No! Absolutely not!"

"You're fine." Sasuke said dismissively as he wrote more notes on his clipboard.

"You A-hole! Don't watch! Do something!" Naruto demanded helplessly.

"Something?" Sasuke asked, looking up into Naruto's desperate blue eyes. He gave him a sly smile as he cupped the blonde's cheek, "What do you wish for me to do? Tell me clearly or I won't know."

"~~~~~~~!" Naruto swallowed thickly as tears started to come to his eyes. Abruptly, the vine in his anus jerked, pushing in roughly to get deeper. "AHH!"

"Come on, if you don't say it quickly…" Sasuke stared into the blonde's eyes, a war raging behind sky blue.

"Hn…" Naruto groaned as he fought with his conscience. "I… I can deal with anything done by you, but… the only thing I'd hate is to get raped by things like these!"

He looked up with such a desperate look that Sasuke's control limit smashed to pieces. Taking off his glasses, Sasuke gave the furry-eared blonde a dark, lustful look, "_**Good Boy**_."

Reaching behind the smaller body, he grabbed hold of the intruding tentacle and yanked it out. "Sorry, he's mine now."

"Nh…" Naruto whimpered as Sasuke dug him out of the vines and lift him free. Tan fingers wound themselves in his lab coat as the blonde was place back onto the tile floor a little ways away. Why had he agreed to this? "A-ah!"

Sasuke didn't prepare the blonde, seeing as the vine had done a fair-enough job. Eagerly, he unzipped his pants, revealing his raging hard on (anyone would be so affected by what they just saw). Before the blond could protest, he positioned the tan body over his lap and thrust in.

"Oh…!" Naruto let out a startled and somewhat painful cry. His ears laid back in pleasure as electricity coursed through him and he felt his stomach tighten as his body heat up. Unconsciously, he wrapped his arms around the scientist's neck, threading his finger into black hair and holding on for dear life. "Ahh!"

As worn out as Naruto was and as turned on as Sasuke was, neither lasted very long. They hadn't even gotten a rhythm started when Sasuke could feel his muscles constricting and he reached down between their bodies to wrap a strong hand around the blonde's erection.

"AAH!" The blonde cried out as the added stimulus soon sent him over, spilling his white seed over both of them.

"HN!" Sasuke groaned as the walls constricted around his cock and thrust a few more times before filling the greedy hole with his semen. Tired, both collapsed onto the floor for some much needed rest.

o

The next day, Naruto stormed into the scientist's lab, "Hey… you…"

Sasuke looked up.

"I WASN'T CURED, WAS I-?" Naruto hissed, his furry ears twitching angrily.

Sasuke turned back to his work, smoothly saying, "It can _potentially_ fix your ears, is what I said."

Naruto hung his head, _I just wanna…_

"Ah, but," Sasuke closed his book to give the blonde a sly smile, "The very end wasn't so bad, was it?"

Naruto's eyes went wide as a blush stole across his face, "Th-! THAT'S NOT THE ISSUE HERE!"

_**For the time being, it seems like his ears won't be cured. (Right outside the lab's window is a row of familiar plants with a medium sign stating: "Keep off.")**_

Phantomworks; not my best work, but I'm working on (hopefully) the final chapter of Tsurukusa hotel.

**Alice: what are you going to do after that?**

Phantomworks: I don't know, take suggestions? After that, I'm all out of ideas so if anyone wants a particular story or situation, PM me the details.

**Alice; that being said, please leave a review by clicking the button below.**


	7. Tsurukusa hotel 4

Phantomworks: okay, sorry this took me so long. It's a long fic.

**Alice: close to fifty pages.**

Phantomworks; I couldn't figure out where to stop! It just kept coming and coming and coming (pun somewhat intended).

**Alice: as a result?**

Phantomworks; some aren't as good as others.

**Alice; meaning?**

Phantomworks; you'll see what I mean. I don't own Naruto or its characters, only this fanfic… and the vines that go with it.

Tsurukusa hotel 4

_How do I get out of this?_ Sasuke's mind ran through all possible options, but none would allow both him and Naruto escape without one or both of them being lost. _What else can there be?_

"Sasuke, what's taking so long? Why don't you just use your fire on them and burn them to the ground?" Naruto muttered in his ear, his breath making Sasuke lose his train of thought.

"Sh, be quiet Naruto, I'm thinking. We can't burn them or else the hotel will go up in smoke too. Then _we_ would be dead. And any other escape plan I come up with ends with either you being caught or me being killed." Sasuke growled lowly. His nerves were as hot as the ball of flames in his hand, seething in frustration.

"Then why don't we ask nicely?" Naruto whispered back.

"I seriously doubt that-!"

"Just try!" Naruto hissed.

"Fine." Sasuke growled. Returning his attention to the buzzing mass of vines, he called out. "Listen to me!"

Abruptly everything stopped.

"I know that you want Naruto and you know that I won't let you have him."

An angry hiss filled the room as the vines squirmed and writhed, fighting against the instinct to stay away from fire in their anger, but failing to their fear.

"Sasuke! You're just making them angrier!" Naruto said with a worried tone.

"Be quiet! I'm working on it!" Sasuke whispered back hurriedly, keeping his eyes trained on the coiling mass of vines. To them, he said loudly. "Obviously, we're at an impasse. Perhaps we can come to an agreement?"

At this, the vines paused.

"**Agreement? With you? A seme like yourself is full of lies! Why should we trust you?"**

"Because if you don't, I'll burn the whole place down." Sasuke threatened.

"**If you do so, you will die as well."**

"I'm sure that between Naruto and I, we can think of _something_ to save ourselves." Sasuke said rather haughtily. This made the vines uneasy. It was true. The uke had an unheard of amount of chakra and the seme was just cruel enough to follow through with his words. Maybe it was best for them to negotiate.

"**What do you have in mind?"**

Letting out the breath he hadn't known he was holding, Sasuke rested his eyes a bit before a finger poked him in the side.

"Sasuke! What's going on?"

"What do you mean, they just agreed to negotiate. Didn't you hear them?" Sasuke asked, not taking his eyes off of the mass of tentacles.

"No! All I heard was a lot of hissing and spitting and you answering them." Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke wondered aloud. "I wonder why that is."

"Is it because of the Sharingan?" Naruto asked.

"**** if I know." Sasuke said.

"**We are waiting."** The vines hissed.

"Right. You said that you feed off of the energy of… ukes." Sasuke said. Behind him, Naruto sucked in a breath.

"**Correct."**

"Then allow us to leave and we'll send you back replacements. Two for two."

"**No. The uke's power is stronger than dozens more. Send at least twenty back!"**

"Twenty? There's no way we can do that! We'll send five!" he bargained.

"**The loss is too great! Send fifteen!"**

"Perhaps you have forgotten how long it took you to get Naruto here. I'm sure he is in a small number of ukes that you successfully lured here." Sasuke said. "Ten. That's as high as I'll go."

"Sasuke! What's going on? Why are you saying numbers?" Naruto asked quietly.

"We're bargaining for how many people we send back to the hotel for these… plants." Sasuke said, choosing not to insult the weeds while they were thinking over his offer. "Ten teens for our release."

"Ten-? Sasuke that's absurd!" Naruto said, his voice growing louder. "I won't allow it! We're supposed to protect people, not send them into danger!"

"Quiet!" Sasuke shushed, "I think we need to worry about ourselves at the moment. This is a matter of life or death!"

"…" the vines watched this in silence, still thinking over the offer. Ten wasn't much compared to the uke here, but it was better than burning to ash. The question was, would the seme keep his word? They decided he'd need some incentive. **"We agree to your terms, however, you must agree to ours."**

"What are they?" Sasuke asked, ready to agree with just about anything to get them out of there.

"**We hold your uke as an assurance that you will return with the new ukes. Once you return, you may take him back with you in exchange for the new ukes."**

"I told you I'm not leaving him!" Sasuke's red eyes narrowed, "Who knows what you would do during that time!"

"**During that time, we would use him as we wished. When you return however, he will be free to go."**

"I cannot agree to this." Sasuke said.

"**Then we cannot let you go."** At this, the massive web trembled violently, building up in size and force. Quickly, Sasuke racked his brain for another solution.

"Naruto. You can use the Shadow clone jutsu right?"

"Of course! How many you need?" the blond asked.

"Make at least ten for now." Sasuke said, his Sharingan spinning as he carefully linked his mind to the vines. As unstable as the vines were and as depleted his chakra was, he wouldn't be able to keep the link up for long, so he'd have to make this quick.

_Wait! _ He ordered.

_**What is this?**_

_I'm using a clan trait to speak with you directly. I have another trade in mind._

_**Is this so? Let us hear it.**_

_My partner can make clones. I have a jutsu that will give them durability and keep them from disappearing on contact. I give you ten clones to do with as you please, and you leave Naruto and me alone for the rest of the week. By this, I mean to say that Naruto and I will stay here so the dobe can get his holiday weekend and you'll get your energy supplies. Does that sound fair?_

_**If it is truly as easy as you say, we require another five, bringing the total to fifteen.**_

_I can agree to those terms. Do you accept?_

_**Show us these clones and we shall see.**_

"Naruto. I think we'll need another five clones for what I have planned. Are you ready?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm always ready!" Naruto yelled in his usual chipper way. In his mind, he and Sasuke were about to tackle the vines head on together, just his way of doing things. In Sasuke's mind however…

"Great. On my command…" Sasuke slowly built up the chakra he had left, leaving just enough for afterwards in his reserves before he shouted, "NOW!"

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto shouted as he formed the necessary hand signs. Immediately, fifteen other Naruto's filled the room in all their blonde hair, blue eyed and robe ripped glory. As soon as that was complete, Sasuke whirled around to face the blond, his Sharingan spinning wildly. "Sasuke, what are-?"

"Stabilizing jutsu, clone form two!" Sasuke said as he tapped Naruto's forehead with two fingers, strangely similar to how Itachi had done to him when he was younger. Blue eyes widened before glazing over and falling shut. Instantly, the teen relaxed and fell forward, Sasuke catching him and easing them both down.

The clones all turned to look as their original crumbled to the ground with the raven, wondering what had happened.

"Oh no! Man down! Man down!"

"Naruto #1 speak to me, speak to me!"

"Someone call a medical ninja!"

"Someone get Kakashi!"

"All of you, be quiet!" Sasuke seethed. Immediately, there was silence. Turning to the nearest one, he ordered, "Try to cancel the jutsu."

Giving him an odd look, the clone obeyed, forming the hand signs backwards in a way that would normally dispel any jutsu.

Nothing happened.

Shock appeared on all of the clones faces as Sasuke smirked at a job well done. Looking back to the vines, he asked seriously, "What do you say? A deal?"

"**We accept your generous offer."**

"Sasuke, what's going on? What deal?" the nearest clone asked.

"The vines and I have decided a way to negotiate our release and their food supply. While the real Naruto and I rest and relax, all fifteen of you will be our payment to keep the vines from attacking us. They will use you and we will be free." Sasuke said.

"S-so you mean…" every clone's face paled dramatically as they stared at the gloating vines (vines can gloat, who knew?).

"I'll put this simply for you." Sasuke said, with a smile that did nothing to comfort the clones, "_Run._"

"Me first!"

"Out of the way!"

"Comin' through!"

"Ow! You just walked over me!"

"Not my problem, fatty!"

The clones fought each other as they all piled out of the room and flew down the halls in a desperate attempt to escape their fate. By now, even Sasuke knew it wasn't going to work.

The vines were everywhere.

"Now, how do I know that _you_ will keep your promise?" Sasuke asked, turning back to the vines before they could take off.

"… **We will give you these bracelets. They are made of the hardest known rock in these mountains. Also, they have special properties such as warding off plants in a certain area. Any plant that comes close will be burnt to ash."**

"Then how can you handle it?" Sasuke asked.

"**We cannot. They are placed in the only room that we do not access."**

"Show me." Sasuke said, pushing himself to his feet and dragged Naruto with him. With the blond out cold, he'd have to support both of their weights.

"**Down the hall to the left. Through that door, you will find the office where the human hosts used to reside. That is the only place untouched by us."**

Without saying anything, Sasuke nodded and hurried down the hall. He could feel his chakra draining by the minute and knew that he had to get to those bracelets. Mustering all the energy he could, he just managed to get into the room (finding it in much further disrepair) before he collapsed.

Letting Naruto lie on the ground, he rummaged around before finding a small box of bracelets. They were a dark, rusty black color, but smooth to the touch. Adorning one, he made his way over to Naruto and put one on the blonde's wrist as well. Now safe from the vines, he collapsed fully onto the ground and into a deep slumber.

o

"Stupid Teme! I'll kill him when I get out of this!" a clone ranted to himself as he raced down a hallway. Two others were right behind him as well as a pack of ten or more vines that forced them onward. Turning a corner, he came to a long hallway riddled with holes in the walls, ceiling and floor. Paying them no heed, he flew forward, head on into danger.

_**The first to fall.**_

Coming to a section where holes were only inches apart and sure to give under his weight, the clone started to slow before picking up speed to leap over the hole ridden floor. Pushing himself into the air with a powerful jump, he let out an exhilarated whoop.

_**Hook.**_

Suddenly, from the ceiling shot two vines that curled around his shoulders and under his arms before yanking him back. His exhilaration turned to surprise, then fear as he started to head the _opposite_ way of his goal.

_**Line.**_

Just as abruptly, two vines twined together appeared behind his legs. His speed and trajectory over these tentacles forced his lower body to bend quickly, his legs splaying wide in an effort not to get caught. As if expecting this and planning on it, the vines parted and slipped between his legs, keeping them apart as he was further dragged backwards.

Backwards, backwards, down, down. The forces working on him made him fall to the ground faster than would ever be safe. He closed his eyes, anticipating a hard landing.

_**Sinker.**_

In an instant, a spike shot up from a hold directly under the clone. In a split second, the vines on his shoulders pushed him down just as the ones between his legs coiled around his limbs and pulled. The next second had Naruto throwing his head back as his body rammed into the spike, perfectly positioned between the fluttering ripped fabrics of his robe, right at his entrance.

All this had happened in a matter of seconds and just as quickly, everything stopped.

"******!" Naruto cursed under his breath as his muscles tensed up, rejecting the invader. His body had been penetrated by the stiff vine, his butt still hovering a few inches off the ground because of it. The vines disallowed him from any movement, like he could anyway with every nerve ending on fire.

_**Relax. The reprogramming of your mind will only take a few minutes.**_ He heard a voice inside his head say. _** So just sit **__**tight**_, he let out a shocked cry when the vines yanked him down that extra few inches so that his ass met the floor, _**and relax. After all, it'll feel real good in a minute.**_

By now, the other two clones that had been behind him had raced ahead, taking his torture as distraction for the other vines. Inwardly, he cursed them with every name under the sun before something changed.

Something moved.

"Wha-?"

_**Relax. We'll show you what real pleasure is.**_ The voice said as the spike slowly pulled out of him, descending into the depths below the floor before reversing its direction quickly. Swelling into Naruto's body again, the spike repeated this twice more before pulling out completely and slamming in.

Right into Naruto's prostate.

"Hngyaaaah!" Naruto threw his head back as pleasure rippled up his spine. The shaft repeated it, getting similar results. Before him, another vine sprouted from a hole between his legs, pushed past his robe and grew, sliding up his chest until it stopped right in front of him, but he was too focused on the tentacle inside of him pay it any attention. Panting, Naruto mumbled out a broken, "W-what… what w-was…?"

_**That is what we can give you. Don't fight. Don't move and we will give you as much as you want. Forever.**_

For some reason, that sounded like a really good idea. His body was hot and screaming for more of this… sensation. This burning, this pulse, this… pleasure. His eyes fluttered close as he started to fall victim to the feelings coursing through him. The vine in front of his face grew a purple flower bud in rapid time, mere seconds, before the violet flower blossomed, a puff of amethyst smoke wafting over the clone's nose and mouth.

His mind numbed a bit as he inhaled the mist, his thoughts turning murky. Had he had a similar feeling before? Something with the massage?

Did he have a massage?

_**Don't fight it, give in. Give in to the heat, the need. Let us help of you.**_ The vines around his shoulders relaxed, uncoiling enough to slide down his body and into his robe. There, they rubbed up against his skin as they pushed the cloth aside. Another untied his sash and the robe fell open. Feeling cold air against his over-heated skin, Naruto shivered as the voice continued, _**let us take care of you, take you, take over you, control you. Let us give you what you **__**need**__**.**_

Moaning a bit, Naruto shifted, letting the vines untangle his robes from his body as well as move his legs into a better position. A bit wider, more open for the shaft that continued to pump in and out of his body. Completely compliant, he didn't say anything when yet another vine sprouted from a hole in the floor boards and wrapped around his cock nor when the shaft pulled out for a few frustratingly long minutes before slamming back in with more force.

Had it gotten bigger?

Did it really matter?

_**That's right. Give in. Everything will be fine. Just give everything you have to us.**_

o

Racing through hallway after hallway, the two that had followed the first left him behind without another thought. From his fall, they had learned to be careful of the holes in the building's structure. Now, they dodged as quickly as they could for fear of getting caught.

"Ha! Take that!" the one at the lead shouted as he dodged yet another spike that shot up at him. Now, it isn't widely known but when Naruto uses his shadow clone jutsu, as long as the number isn't too high, the clones start to take on specific points of his personality. This one in particular was almost a complete embodiment of Naruto's taunting battle spirit.

He would fight and dodge easily all while calling the vines names and yelling crude words at them, enticing them to get angry and make mistakes. However, this was also his down fall. As intent as he was on riling the vines up, he forgot to watch where he was going and fell into a trap.

Springing up, a vine shot up the back of his ripped robe, catching him mid motion. He paused, wide-eyed as he turned his head to look back at the vine.

…

"HAH! YOU MISSED!" he yelled as if victorious. The vines hissed angrily, all revving up to tackle him at once now that he was caught. Victory smile waning, he gave them an uncertain look before yelling to the other clone. "GO ON WITHOUT ME, I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!"

The other gave him a worried look before nodding and running off, disappearing around a corner.

Just like that, the clone knew he had sealed his own fate. He would become the vines' meal (whatever that meant) but he wouldn't take it lying down. No, he'd fight it tooth and nail all the way!

Hearing the sound of wood cracking, he looked to his feet and backtracked just in time for a vine his height to shoot up in front of him. The vine behind him that had slipped between his flesh and his robe rose higher, mirroring the height of the new one.

Once again, the sound of wood cracking hit the air and he shuffled his feet just in time to dodge the two vines that shot up to capture them. One foot moved forward while the other moved back, becoming level with each other. The vines missed by inches, climbing to about knee-height.

"Hah! Missed again!"

More wood cracking and he dodged yet again; his feet now having switched positions from went this little game had started. He laughed as more cracking sounds came before the noise trailed off. Staring down at his feet, his chuckles ended abruptly as realization hit him.

There was nowhere else to move.

Right on cue, the last two vines broke through the floor and wrapped around his ankles, tying his limbs to the floor.

"****!" Naruto cursed as he tried to loosen the vines to no avail. Man, he should've been ready for that one! It wasn't like there was another place for the vines to come up fro-!

Then it hit him.

The vines were _playing_ with him.

_**So it seems you figured out our game.**_ A voice startled him. _**But it matters not. We will always win in the end.**_

"LIKE ****!" the clone shouted. "I won't be beaten and eaten so easily!"

_**No, you will be. For you see, we've already won.**_

"Already won?" Naruto repeated, looking down at his position. How could they have already won? Sure he was caught, but he could use some kind of jutsu to get out, right? It wouldn't take that long to-!

Then he saw it.

The circle cut out directly under him.

"No no no no no!" he chanted as he frantically tugged at the bindings on his legs. The vines to his immediate right and left shot up to restrain his arms as the one in front of him gripped his shoulders and the one behind him gripped his waist. Meanwhile, the other two moved a bit slower, teasingly as they ducked under the hem of his robe and crawled up his skin.

They slithered up his legs, slick bodies sliding across his skin easily. One slid up the front of his right leg, and the other up the back of his left. They brushed past each other as they circled around his hip joint once before meeting right outside his entrance. He struggled viciously to keep them from advancing, but with his hands caught as they were, he couldn't form hand signs nor physically stop the invading tentacles.

And invade they did.

Carefully, the tips breached the ring of muscles that guarded the blonde's sacred place and slowly but surely, they slipped in a bit further, pulling at his entrance. Flexing, they pushed outward, pulling his entrance open and spreading his cheeks. Before his face, a purple bud sprouted and bloomed, a plume of smoke exploding with a small puff. Immediately, his mind started to fog and he started to lose his sense of self.

_No no no!_ He growled, shaking his head and shaking off the effects of the pollen through sheer force alone. "I won't give up! I won't let you win!"

_**My, such a stubborn one. One we start, you'll change your tune.**_

"No I-!"

_Schung!_

"!" Naruto's eyes widened in shock and pain. A spike had suddenly sprung up, pushing its way into his spread entrance. Pain rippled outward from the rough intrusion and caused the blond to tense up as he tried to keep tears from falling from his eyes. "Hurts-!"

_**It wouldn't have hurt if you weren't stubborn earlier. **_

"**** you!"

_**I'm pretty sure that's what we're doing.**_ Man, he hated it when his opponents had an advantage like that. Not that it happened often…

_**Soon the pain will go away and you'll feel much better.**_

"!" Naruto tensed when the spike shifted and removed itself from his hole before slamming back into his hot cavern. The pain swelled a bit, but ebbed before it got to the same heights as before.

_**One will hardly be enough in a few minutes. In fact, in no time you'll be able to take all of these at once. You'll **__**want**__** to!**_

_All of them? There's… 1-2-3… 9 of them! There's no way they'll all fit!_Naruto panicked when another vine twisted from its spot around him.

_**Don't worry. You'll grow used to it. When we're through with you, one will be child's play.**_

Naruto let out a scream of half pain and half pleasure when another vine thrust in, only to ram into something that made him see stars. After that, he was definitely singing another tune.

Or rather screaming it.

o

The last of the trio of clones had made it to the end of the hallway but was stuck in a dilemma of his own making. You see, he was like the character clone of taunting battle spirit, but his aspect was a bit different.

He was indecisive.

Before him lay two paths. One had a long, clear hallway that led to another split hallway while the other was short and riddle with holes, but led to only a single turn.

_Oh no, which way, which way?_

He had survived this long because the other two had been leading him, but now he was left to his own decision.

_The short way will be quicker, but what if it leads to a dead end? Then the vines have me trapped!_ He started to take a step in the other direction.

_Oh, but this way is slower and has another choice at the end. What if I choose wrong? Will I still be able to turn back? Or is it a trap? Oh no, oh no, oh no._

The vines found him like this, stuck in his dilemma. He was so focused that he didn't even notice them come up right behind him. Deciding to stick with the benefit of surprise, the two vines slowly curved into an identical hook shape and lowered themselves at a snail's pace.

_**Indecisive, I see. We have a little something that might help you change your mind.**_

The pair lowered further until they could just slip under the blonde's ripped robes without being detected.

_**You see, it's a feeling, a sensation, that is very addicting. You might even say…**_

Finally deciding on which route to take, Naruto took a single step forward.

_**You'll get **__**hooked**__**.**_

At that moment, the vines jerked up, snagging the blonde and penetrating his body in one fluid motion. The blonde cried out, his legs twisting uselessly as he was strung up several inches off the ground. With the vines curved into his body just so and himself hung up like a prized catch, he looked like a freshly caught fish.

Immediately, one vine found his prostate and just pressed.

_Hurts! But… it feels good! But that's bad! The vines are bad… right? But if it feels so good, are they that bad? I don't know!_

_**Don't try to figure it out.**_

"Huh?" the clone squeaked as the voice entered his head. His hands pressed against his crotch in a vain attempt to keep it from reacting to the stimulus that the vines caused. His legs squeezed together, not sure if he was trying to get the vines out or keep them in. Either way, they were stuck.

_**Don't work too hard to figure out the answer. Let us do it for you. **_

Naruto whimpered a bit at the bait as one vine started thrusting against his prostate and the other went off beat of the first. His mind was still warring with itself on whether this was a good thing or bad thing, whether he should trust the vines or not.

_**Let us make **__**every**__** decision for you. Let us do **__**everything**__** for you.**_

That sounded like a fair deal. The clone would just have to sit back and relax while the vines made all the hard decisions and did everything for him. That sounded _awesome._

Another three vines rose from the floor, two wrapping around his thighs as another wrapped around his waist. Slowly, they parted his legs and held his weight, allowing both vines to thrust in and out of him. Uncertainty balled in his stomach as one last vine dropped from above with a single purple bud.

_**Come on. Just one smell, just a single breath and we'll take over for you. Just one and you won't have to make another decision again.**_

Steeling himself, Naruto forced himself to lean in just as the flower opened and inhaled quickly. He snapped his eyes shut as the aroma made his body tingle. Soon the tingles faded and that made him want to take another quick whiff. Doing so, he inhaled a bit longer this time. The tingling remained longer before fading and he went in for another hit.

_**That's right. Let yourself be coaxed into submission. Let yourself fall into relaxation. Let yourself drop your control.**_

_**And hand it over to us.**_

_**Let us control everything you are. Let us control your **__**everything**__**.**_

o

Other than those three, the others had split up completely. One raced through the halls, pausing only to take a quick breath before a sound triggered his flight instincts once again. Taking off, he dodged each vine as it shot from the ground, veering around them if only just barely.

He was almost out of the clear when one shot up right in front of him. Running smack into it, he fell back to the ground, head throbbing. Dazed, he just laid there until he was able to think past the pain and figure out what just happened.

Before he could do that, he realized that the ground was moving, himself with it.

A single vine aligned along his spine was lifting him off the ground and slowly higher into the air. Below him was solid floor, but only a few feet away was a giant pit as dark as the night itself. From it, the vine grew and clung to him and was slowly retreating back.

And he was going with it.

"Wha-NO!" he squirmed immediately when the vine brought him even closer. Because of his struggles, it had to pause to keep him balanced along its length. When that failed, it hissed.

_**Keep still!**_

"Who-?" Naruto shrieked when the vine suddenly branched off, two vines tying around his middle. "Let go, let go, let go!"

_**We had hoped that it wouldn't have to come to this.**_

Another vine shot off, twisting around his right calf as a fifth coiled around left knee. Two more caught his wrists and a last one wrapped around his mouth, cutting off his cries and protests.

_**You'll be obedient soon enough. Then you won't be a problem any longer.**_

Shaking his head, the clone twisted and turned, but couldn't free himself or even just one limb.

_**I said **__**keep still!**_

One last vine jabbed out of the main branch right between his legs. He froze, hyper aware of how close that was to his private area and how easily that would've pierced into and _through_ his flesh. Maybe he should keep motionless in order not to call the vines' wrath on him again.

However, it seemed that the vines weren't through with their punishment.

_**We try to be nice and handle you gently, but all you do is fight back.**_

The tentacles that were tight around his legs yanked them apart as the free vine shot off branches wildly, punching through the air at different directions before arching back the way it had come.

_**You don't even see what we're trying to do for you. Or what you can do for us.**_

The main vine bent sharply, forcing Naruto to lean back as the branch multiplied its sprouting tenfold, aiming directly at him.

_**But no matter. In a few moments, you'll be nothing but a doll for us to play with.**_

_No!_ Naruto wanted to protest, but couldn't because of the vine lodged around his mouth. A split second later, the branching vine had sprung off one last time and plunged deep into his opening, sliding in with a slight squishy sound. The pain made the clone's breath catch as he tried to dislodge the shaft inside of him, but failed horribly.

_**Now you know what will happen if you cross us. Do try to keep still.**_

At the not-so-subtle threat, Naruto whimpered and forced the tears back. The vine picked up its retreating pace once again until it was almost to the hole. Right before it withdrew into the dark below, the main tentacle drew its branches in towards its center. With them came Naruto's trapped limbs, forced to curl close to Naruto's body.

With his arms crossed over his chest and his legs pulled up under them, the clone was forced into a small ball as the main vine finally curled. The curvature of his back made the branch inside of him shift uncomfortably. He want instinctively for it to move, but was unable to ask for such. Once he was positioned to the vines' liking, the main stem slowly sunk beneath the floor boards.

As he went with it, Naruto's heart quickened in fear and his breaths came unevenly. Yet when he breathed in, a sweet, cloying aroma caught his attention and he breathed a little deeper, becoming entranced by the scent. Right before his vision blurred on him, he was able to catch sight of what lay under the floorboards.

A vast cavern flooded with vines. Every kind of flower perched on every flat space, not an inch of what lay underneath in sight. Vines criss-crossed over every surface and broad leaves soaked up whatever sunlight was available. The scene was truly fanciful, like it should belong to a dream.

But it wasn't, it was a nightmare.

o

_How the **** did I end up like this?_ One clone wondered as he focused on keeping his balance on his hands while the vines above him gripped his legs tightly. He was upside down with his back to a corner, not the wall, a _corner_ with two vines laced around his legs, one at his ankles and the other at his knees. They actually held him up off the ground. The only reason he used his arms for balance was to keep his head from smacking into the sharp corner.

Trying to think back, he remembered running through the halls, cart-wheeling out of the way on an oncoming ambush and then –BAM! –here he was.

"Let me go!" he demanded, trying to find some hand hold that would allow him to drag himself from their clutches. So far, there wasn't anything to help with his brilliant escape.

_**Why? We've worked so hard to catch you. Why would we let you go now?**_

"Because I said so!"

_**How about a little fun first?**_

"Fun? What kind of-!" the rest of his words were muffled as his robe fell down over his face. The vines had untied the sash that held it to his body and let it slip from his skin. Scrambling to get out of it and get his vision back (note to self: fabric is not invisible), Naruto had just gotten his balance back when the vines wrenched open his legs.

"Wha!" he cried out when this made him lose him balance again, nearly falling over and escaping the vines' grip completely. Unfortunately, the vines caught him and constricted their hold, not closing his legs completely, but not hiding his entrance either. "Th-thanks, now if you could just let me go…"

_**Hmm… no.**_

With that, a third vine dropped from the ceiling, stabbing into the upside-down clone with amazing precision. Naruto let out a surprised cry of pleasure when his prostate was struck, pain momentarily drowned out. Whimpering when the vines tightened and locked his legs around the invading one, he wished that they would loosen just a bit so that the invader could maybe possibly hit that one spot again.

_**You like that?**_

Suddenly, the vine inside of him squirmed, pressing against his walls. Unable to leave but unable to go deeper, it curled and twisted inside of his hot channel, pressing against that one spot. This caused Naruto to shudder and buck his hips a bit. This backfired as it only made the tentacle press more insistently on the bundle of nerves, driving the clone insane with need.

He wanted, _needed_ the pleasure that the action brought him, but at the same time, it was driving him mad! He needed just a few moments of relief, but every way he jerked his body, the vine was there, bearing down on the spot that made his vision blur.

But it wasn't enough. It caused him immense amounts of pleasure, yes, but it wasn't enough to push him over the edge! Too feel so much pleasure but not being about to get relief felt…

_Weird…_ Naruto thought about his whole positioning in general.

_**Weird it may be, yet when we're through with you, this will be considered normal. **_

Since when was torturing someone with anal pleasure upside-down against a corner considered normal?

A purple plume of smoke popped over his head, drifting down and being sucked in with a sharp breath.

_**When we're done with you, you'll be up for anything. Anything we suggest, anything at all. Whether it be sex mid-air, in the ground, underwater –bound, tied, gagged. Even if we wish to fill you with the infinite number of vines that we are only a mere fraction of, you will gladly agree. You will be our food, our slave, our toy.**_

_**You will be ours.**_

o

"They'll never think to find me in here!" Naruto snickered as he shut the library door behind him. No one would look in a place like this for the blond. After all, he usually avoided libraries and hospitals like the plague.

"Now, where to hide out until all of this blows over…" Naruto hummed in thought as he surveyed the room. It truly was a giant room, with rows of rows of bookcases with more than a hundred books on each. Sasuke would love this room.

_**Somewhere in the back.**_

"Somewhere in the back."

Deciding as such, Naruto walked to where he supposed the back of the room was. There it was a bit darker, having no artificial light, but the small window had enough light for him to see. Unfortunately, the window was too small to escape through, much to the clone's disappointment.

"Hey, a chair!" Naruto squealed happily when his eyes adjusted to the lower light.

_**Sit on it.**_

"It sure looks comfy." He commented, not paying any attention to the voice in his head. This one certainly was gullible. Plopping down on the chair, he sighed as he sunk into the soft cushion. The chair was really comfy. He was sure Sasuke would love it. He should tell the teme about it and brag about it after all this was over.

"So soft…" he muttered, eyes sliding closed in bliss. Really, it was so comfortable… he might just fall asleep. Stretching out, he propped his feet up on the foot rest and leaned further back into the chair. _So nice…_

Wait a minute, there wasn't a footstool when he got here!

"Hah!" he shouted as vines coiled around his arms, tying his wrist to the arms of the chair. The 'footstool' lurched and unwound from its tight formation, catching his flailing limbs at the same time. Forcing his legs straight, the tentacles supported his limbs while a few more curious ones drifted up his body.

Struggling wildly, he protested when the back of the chair jerked and fell to a shallower angle, making it hard for him to watch the progress of the slimy bodies against his own.

He held his breath as one more daring one pushed the front of his robe up, slowly climbing up his legs. Two others slid up along his legs, first up his calves, then onto his thighs as they followed the lead. The cool temperature of their slick bodies made him shiver a bit, unwanted pleasure building in his system.

_**Relax, it's fine. It won't hurt you. **_

Just as his robe was pushed up to mid-thigh, the vine stopped and pulled back a bit before ducking under the bunched up fabric. Naruto tensed immediately; fear building up from something he couldn't see. When nothing happened for a few minutes, he began to relax and at that moment, the tentacle struck.

_**Much.**_

In a sudden burst of speed, the shaft thrust into his naïve body, making it past the guard muscles before the clone knew what hit him.

Immediately he tensed up.

_**Now what did we just say? Relax!**_

With a start, he recognized the voice as the one that had led him here in the first place. Had this been a trap?

_**No, no, not a trap. It was an invitation, one you accepted when you sat down in this chair.**_

His heart picked up speed and his breathes came in quick pants. Terror was building in his system, knowing that he had been caught and now he was going to be eaten. He didn't want to die!

_**So scared of what you don't understand. Let us take care of that for you.**_

The pair of vines slid further up his thighs, soothing in action, but not in presence. Especially not when they too ducked beneath the fabric of his robe.

_**Once we've used you to the fullest, you won't be scared of anything ever again. We'll even let you go. You just have to do us a small favor.**_

"R-Really?" he couldn't help it. He really couldn't. When he was scared, he just had to talk.

_**Really.**_

"Wh-what is it?"

_**Sate us.**_

The other two snapped forward, burying themselves deep inside of the hot, tight channel, right beside the other. Without a pause, the three pulled out and thrust back in, pushing deeper and deeper into the moist cavern and worked on pleasuring the uke to the fullest. Soon, the uke fell to their whims and mewled when they struck a particular spot that made him see stars.

o

His breath came out in harsh pants as his hands and feet pounded against the floor. A mass of vines were hot on his heels, pursuing their prey. With a snarl, he gave a quick glance back with crimson eyes before getting another burst of speed. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up for long, but he had to.

He was not giving up that easily.

When a wall of vines came into view, he slashed the air in front of him, sending out a red bubbling mass of chakra. The vines ripped to pieces and burned to a crisp in seconds as he dashed through the opening. This wasn't the first time they thought they could trap him and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

o

One clone walked almost silently through the halls. His body trembled slightly at every noise, every creak in the wood, every scream from another clone. He wanted to seek a safe haven and just wait this out, but…

He was on a mission; he had to see this through.

Peering down a hallway, he walked softly to a door and slid the paper frame open, looking around inside. Seeing the coast clear, he stepped across the threshold and closed the door behind him.

He didn't need any of the other clones seeing this play out.

Almost immediately after the door closed, vines rushed him, tying up his arms and legs, immobilizing his body. They dragged him to the floor before he could wrap his brain around what just happened.

_**Let's start from where we left off.**_ The vines said to themselves, thinking back to when the seme had interrupted them a second (or was it third?) time.

"No, wait! Please! Hear me out!" Naruto begged as he tried to squirm out of his bindings. "I won't run away! I promise! I actually want it!"

At this, the vines froze, neither forcing him nor pulling away from him.

"I know what it is you want from us… from me." the clone said slowly, heart still pounding. There was that fearful chance that they would ignore his request and simply force themselves onto him. Still, there was a possibility of…

_**You know?**_

"I do. The other two times that you… 'took' the real me. That's what this is, isn't it?" the words were posed as a question, but his tone made it final.

Realization._** You remember.**_

"I… have the memories where the others do not." The clone agreed. "I remember those times, remember what you did. The memories, they are… good. _So_ good. I want that pleasure again, but…"

_**You are scared.**_

"Yes. The other clones scream and cry out when they are taken down. I can only guess that you… pain them when you first enter them." Naruto said, sliding out of the tight bindings but leaving the looser ones. "I want that pleasure, but I want it on my terms."

_**Your terms? You have none! You were given to us to use! We bend you to our will!**_

"You can! You can do exactly what you're doing to the others to me, but listen to me first." The blonde begged, "Please, let me prepare myself and… 'ease' into it. Then you can do whatever you want!"

The vines were still, quiet in their reasoning. Finally, they pulled a bit away from the uke.

_**Fine. You may prepare yourself.**_

"Thank you!" Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

_**But in return, you will mount the vine of our choice.**_

"M-mount?" the clone blushed deep red.

_**Yes. Should you refuse, we will continue on our own.**_

"No-no! I accept." Naruto said hurriedly. "But, could I see the one I'm going to… ride first?"

_**No. Is it not said that life is full of surprises?**_

"But I don't like surprises." The uke muttered.

_**We are waiting.**_

"Eep!" the blonde squeaked as he realized that the vines weren't going to give him any privacy while he prepared. "Could you… uh…"

_**We are making sure that you will not leave**_.

"I won't!" Naruto assured.

_**Just to be sure.**_

Grumbling, Naruto sighed before sitting up on his knees and sticking three fingers in his mouth.

_**Still waiting.**_

"I'm going, I'm going! Gosh!" he muttered under his breath. He squeaked when some of the vines moved suddenly and flinched away from them. Taking the warning as just that, he pulled his robe up and out of the way, widened his legs and shoved a hand down past his cock to a flat area of skin. Moving back a bit more, he circled his pucker with a slick finger before slowly easing it in.

Moaning, he swirled it a bit before pushing it in further, thrusting it slightly. Quickly moving on to another finger, he groaned a bit as it stretched his entrance and pushed them deeper, getting lost in the feeling. Sinking forward onto his shoulders, face pressed against the cool ground, the uke looked like an entrée served up on a silver platter.

Something good enough to eat. The vines wanted to indulge.

"Ah!" Naruto squealed when something cold tried to push itself in. Squeezing his legs together, he pleaded, "Please! Not yet! I'm not done yet!"

_**Hurry up.**_ The vines ordered, withdrawing reluctantly.

Whimpering, the uke scissored his fingers quickly, ignoring the burn, before adding a third finger. As the last wedged itself in, he bit his lip against the pain and tried to reach that spot that would make him forget the ache.

_Just a bit deeper… a little more… just a little-!_ "AAAAH!" he cried out suddenly, brushing against that spot and causing his body to arch against his fingers. He brushed it again with similar results and once more before a vine trapped his hand.

_**That is enough. Now, you will comply with our demands. Stand. Now.**_

Whining at the interruption of his pleasure, the uke obeyed with the knowledge that something more was coming. Pulling his fingers out, he stood on shaky legs to see that the vine that was to penetrate him was standing front and center, sprouted from the floor. His eyes widened in shock.

It was thick, much thicker than three fingers were. He was sure that it was too big to fit. Grasping it with his hands, he found that his thumbs lined up alongside each other from knuckle to knuckle and his fingers could curve around and meet in the back, overlapping to the second knuckle each. Definitely too big.

_**Mount it.**_

"Wh-what? It's too big!" he protested.

_**Your body will accommodate it, as it was meant to. Mount it all the way to the coiled vine.**_

Looking down, he saw the mentioned tentacle more than halfway down the thick appendage and he paled. They certainly weren't being gentle with him, demanding _that_. Not the least bit generous!

"Th-that will never fit!" he objected. "I'll rip in half!"

_**Other clones are enduring much worse than this and are crying out in **__**pleasure**__**.**_

The uke looked non-plussed. He knew they hadn't enjoyed it in the first place. The other vines had forced them or tricked them at first. This time would be different.

_**Fine.**_ The vines relented. The coiled vine unwound from the thick shaft and slid up before twining around it again. _**Happy?**_

The vine hadn't moved far, but now he only had to fit an inch or two past where the tip flared out to the full girth instead of half way down the rod. Deciding that this was probably the best he'd get, the uke nodded. "That will work."

Grabbing a hold of the hem of his robe, he pulled it up, tucking it into his belt-like sash to keep it out of the way while keeping some privacy. Not that it concealed a lot. While it covered his chest, it revealed a semi-hard on that only hardened more when he took the vine in his hands.

Stepping around the thick vine, he positioned it just under his entrance as the coiled vine threaded between his legs, present but not touching. Grabbing hold of the rigid staff, he shivered in anticipation when the head brushed against the ring of muscles around his hole before he leaned forward a bit, parting the muscles gently with the tip. Knowing that he was correctly situated now, he took a deep breath, closing his eyes before shoving the hard shaft up just as he bent his knees and pressed his body down, bearing down on the stiff wood.

Immediately, the vine tried to move.

"Wait! Not yet!" he cried out. Grumbling, they stopped and allowed him to continue. Pausing to let the pain fade, he sank down a little farther, further stretching his entrance as the girth started to fill out.

Easing in a bit more, he tried to get to the marked amount quickly yet taking his time as well. He'd get there sooner or later, no point in hurting himself in the process. It wouldn't be too long now… his hands were right under it, right?

Unknown to him, the coiled vine had slipped off and silently crept away from him when he had first plunged the thick tentacle into his body. Even now, he was slowly working more and more past his entrance, further and further into his body.

_Man. It feels a lot bigger and longer than it looked!_ He thought. His knees were bent, anchored on the floor and spread wide apart as he slowly rocked his hips, inching more and more in. However, the vine never seemed to shorten more than a few centimeters at a time. He could feel the vine inside of him, riding higher, but never the coiled vine. He'd reach it soon, right?

Yet as he kept wedging more past his entrance, felt the tingling of his prostate being constantly brushed and a weird fullness traveling higher in his stomach, he began to feel unsure.

_**Should we stop him? He has passed even **__**our**__** mark.**_

… _**Not yet. We will let him go further. You can see that he is enjoying it. He **__**wants**__** it; he just doesn't know he does. Let's see just how much he can take. Then we will take it from there.**_

Groaning at the sensation of something moving deep within him, Naruto began to pant, doubling over as he finally rested on the back of his legs and quickly drove the rest of the shaft deep within his sweating body. Ah, it felt so good to sit.

Wait… sit?

Finally, he stopped, gasping as his hands clenched around the tentacles that he had tried so hard to squeeze in.

_**Enough. You may stop.**_

"B-but I didn't r-reach the mark!" he protested weakly. He didn't want to continue, he was already to the ground, but something definitely smelled fishy. But they were so 'nice' to him since he actually tried, why should he doubt them?

_**Greedy little uke, you could not reach the mark…**_ A lithe vine wove up into view,_** because it is right here.**_

"Wha-?" his pain dazed mind tried to connect the dots.

_**It had slid off when you first pierced our chosen vine into your entrance. You had passed its mark in only a few minutes. So insatiable were you and so hungry were you for more that you continued to engorge your ravenous hole by swallowing the vine down, passing even **__**our**__** mark. But do not fret, we knew that you wanted it from the beginning and kept the chosen vine growing for you. We were and still are ready to quench your need until you can take it no more. **_

"You… you tricked me!" Naruto exclaimed, shocked.

_**No. We helped you. We made you see some of your true potential. It just so happened that this 'deal' ended up working **__**for**__** us instead of against us. Because of your negotiation, the appendage has gone further in less time than we would have taken.**_

"That's called cheating! And what do you mean true potential?"

_**Your true abilities as our food source. The ability to take it in, to take a hit. To swallow us up and let us defile you in a way that will have you wet in seconds. This is what we live for, what we feed on. It is hard to explain. Let us **__**show**__** you what we are speaking of.**_

"What! What are you doing!" the clone cried out when the vine that was embedded in him reared up from the floor, raising him high and using the sheer weight of his body to push him down a bit further.

_**I believe that according to our deal, it is our turn to do as we wish with your body. Whatever we wish, no matter how harsh or how long. You, your body, now belongs to us and we will exploit it utterly, completely, and in every pleasurable way possible.**_

"AH!" the blonde cried out as he was slammed back onto the floor, the vine thrusting deeper into him. Two others shot out to tie his arms together behind his back as another pair pushed his legs up violently past his ears. There, two tentacles sprouted from holes near his head to fasten his knees to the ground, spreading his legs wide and presenting his body like an offering to partake of.

And that was exactly what they were going to do.

_**Now, let's finish what we started.**_

o

"Must hide, must hide, must hide, must- HEY! A POOL!" a clone squealed as he rushed to the edge of the water. He had run out of the room with the vines only to find himself lost, then in the bath house were the giant hot spring called to him. Now, he poked the water a bit before jumping in, clothes and all.

"It's warm! It's so nice and –A ROCK!" he shouted, his attention firing in all different directions. He couldn't help it; his attention span was significantly shorter than any other clone's. He couldn't keep two thoughts together for more than three seconds. As such, he didn't recognize the danger he had placed himself in.

"Such a pretty rock, shiny and black and- SQUIRREL! TREE! VINE! BIRD! Vine?" he echoed as he stared straight at the oncoming vine. He blinked before his mind snapped into focus. "VINE!"

Before he could move an inch, something under the water snatched at his ankles, then dragged him under. He thrashed violently, startled by the turn of events. Snapping his eyes open under the water, he reeled back when he saw two vines shooting towards him. Acting quickly, he snagged them before they could get anywhere near their goal.

Lungs burning for air, he kicked off the tentacles wrapped around his legs and swam to the surface. Gasping loudly, he only just got a gulp of air before his ankles were trapped again. Treading water as best as he could, his eyes widened when the things yanked him further under until his head was barely above the water.

As he struggled to stay afloat, he noticed something move out of the corner of his eye. A slick shape gliding through the water brought only one thought to mind.

_Snake!_ His mind screamed, flashing back to when Sasuke had said there was a snake in the bath. As the shape shot towards him, he shoved the smaller of the vines between his teeth to free up a hand. When the 'snake' came close enough, his hand shot out, grabbing it behind its 'head' and stopping it in its tracks.

"MMMHMMM!" he hummed victoriously through his teeth as he fished the snake out of the water, only to come face-to-face with…

Another vine.

"Huh?" he muttered, still keeping his teeth clenched firmly on the tentacles as he examined the new one. Its color was dark and body slick with the water. It did look like a snake, but it wasn't. And if it wasn't, then there wasn't a snake and the thing that attacked Sasuke…

Was another vine.

_**Feast on victory while you can for you cannot escape. You are already in our grasp.**_

Feeling a chill run down his spine, Naruto peeked up fearfully from where he thought the voice originated from. Above him were the boughs of a giant tree that had been planted in the middle of the bath. Over the boughs looped hundreds upon hundreds of vines, lazing about. The sheer number made Naruto's jaw drop.

And release the captured vine back into the water.

Immediately, the vine twisted and glided between the blonde's legs. As it did, the ones binding his ankles dragged them open, allowing the vine first shot at his nearly virgin entrance.

Snapping out of his trance, Naruto gasped and shoved a hand between his legs, trying to catch the loose vine but stupidly releasing the other in the process. Just as he caught the first, the second snaked under his hand and propelled itself into his slick entrance. Gasping, the clone let out a startled sound as the shaft dug deeper into his body.

Trying to close his legs, the uke released the tentacle he had recaptured and fisted the other to pull it out. Before he could even attempt this, however, the free vine seized his wrist and forced him to keep his hand in place.

_**Why do you fight when you can be pleasured beyond your wildest dreams? What makes you so stubborn?**_

"AH!" he cried out as the embedded vine burrowed deeper, brushing against his prostate maddeningly. Now, instead of wanting to rid his body of the invader, he wanted to push it deeper, just to get that feeling again.

_**That's it. There's no need to fight. Just let go and feel. Let us hear your pleasure!**_

"AAH-HAH!" he let out a choked cry when the tentacle curled unexpectedly, digging into his prostate in a way that had spots dancing across his vision. Just then, footsteps echoed off the walls of the hall right outside the baths. The vine in his other hand broke free to circle his jaw and mouth, silencing his loud cries. "!"

_**It seems as though we must keep you silent, at least, for a little while. Another has come to play and we cannot have you alerting them to our presence. So for a little while, be quiet and enjoy our talents.**_

_What? T-talents?_ He wondered dazed. Then, before his mind could process what was happening, he was lifted bodily from the water and strung up by just a few vines. Heaved upwards, he lifted glazed eyes to see where exactly they were taking him, only to have his breath catch in his throat at what he saw.

The earlier lazy mass of vines was in disarray, a swarming horde of eager tentacles that all wanted a piece of him. He whimpered in the back of his throat as the first wave parted around him, opening up to a vast throng that the appendages made in their excitement. They swirled and squirmed, arched and twisted at the prospect of having such a delicacy in their grasp.

_**Remember, be quiet.**_

As soon as he passed the barrier of the mob, they descended like a starving man to bread.

o

Just as the other clone disappeared into the mass of silent vines, the door to the bath opened again as an identical blonde rushed in.

"EW EW EW EW!" he squealed, "SO DIRTY! I can't believe I _live_ like this!"

This particular clone had the 'clean' personality that Naruto supposedly had. As you can see by his rush to get sanitary, he didn't get out much. In fact, if one would look at the blond ninja's apartment, they would say he _never_ got out.

And that would be the truth.

"Must get clean! The vines can wait! I need to get the filth off _now!_" he muttered, rushing to the nearest shower stall, discarding his robe as he went. Without even bothering to close the curtain, he jerked the shower knob harshly to the left, onto hot water and hissed when it shot onto his skin. Grabbing a bottle of shampoo, he poured a generous amount and scrubbed it into his hair meticulously. Repeating the process twice more before rinsing, he reached for the soap.

Grabbing a washrag along the way, he scrubbed the soap against the soft fabric, making as many suds as possible. Once to his liking, he set the soap on a small shelf and proceeded to lather his skin with the cleansing agent. Moaning at the sensation of finally getting clean, he decided that he should get his back too.

Reaching for the soap, he let out a startled cry when it fell onto the floor. Bending over, he reached down to get it. Behind him, a shadow reared up. It stretched forward, entranced by the pink bud that winked at it tantalizingly.

_**No, not yet. **_ With reluctance, the shadow pulled back and disappeared. Feeling a chill run down his back, Naruto straightened with a jerk, glancing behind him nervously. Seeing nothing there, he turned back to the situation at hand and rinsed the bar of soap off in the hot spray.

Soapy water cascaded from his hands and washed down the hole-like drain that the clone couldn't help but notice you could easily drop a ring down and lose it forever. A pickle could fit in it too and he briefly wondered if anyone had tried and hoped that they hadn't.

That was highly unsanitary.

So caught up in this, he almost forgot that he was still holding the soap and washcloth. Remembering his decision, he scrubbed the bar roughly against the cloth before carefully setting it on the shelf again. Now he was face with another problem.

How was he supposed to wash his back?

_**Do you need some help? I'd be happy to help you wash up.**_

"Yeah, thanks!" the blonde said, turning, "If you could just-!"

He froze.

There was no one behind him.

Suddenly, he remembered what he was supposed to be running from. Only, a little too late.

From the drain behind him, a shadow emerged and quietly slinked forward, shimmying along the ground until it was between his feet, still unnoticed. Right when he was about to sprint out of the baths and run for his life, the presence jerked up and in one quick motion coiled around him tightly, trapping his arms to his sides. Once he was in their grasp, they turned him to face the shower again.

"AH! Let go!" he yelled, thrashing about to try to free himself from the interspersed coils. This just caused them to tighten further to the point of pain. "Hah-!"

_**Why are you fighting now? You were eager for our help before.**_

"NO! I don't want your help! I just wanted to be clean! I don't want… whatever this is!" he clarified loudly.

_**Really? Well, we'll change your mind.**_

"Huh? N-no!" he squirmed in the grip of the slimy vines as the water slowed to a halt. A dozen tiny sprouts poked out of the shower head water holes and he gave a disgusted squeak. To think that he had _bathed_ in that! "Ew!"

His disgust didn't dissuade the sprouts as they extended from the shower head, slowly threading themselves through thin air as they spiraled toward the captured prey. Said victim whimpered and strained backwards, but the thick vine lifted him up, taking away his ability to move. One coil in particular twitched, bringing his attention to the fact that it was _in-between_ his legs instead of around them.

Thread thin, the dozen of tentacles finally reached him and trailed over patches of skin, leaving a film of slime over his flesh as they went. He shuddered in disgust at the slime and the fact that he was actually _enjoying_ their actions. His eyes slid shut as some circled and stroked his nipples, making the nubs perk as others dipped lower, sliding into his navel in a way that made his stomach muscles flex and tremble, much to the delight of the vines.

_**See? It's not so bad. You enjoy it.**_

"N-no I don't!" he protested.

_**That's not what your body says and human bodies do not lie.**_

His face darkened as he realized that he was semi-hard and growing stiffer as time went on. The clone was enjoying this too much! He had only wanted to get clean!

"I don't want this!" he repeated.

_**Saying it over and over will not make it true.**_

"I don't want it!" he insisted, "I only wanted to get clean!"

_**Then clean you shall be.**_

"Wha-?" he let out a startled cry when the one coil that was nestled between his legs loosened for a section to pull away, forming a loop in front of him. Twisting twice, the circle wedged itself between his ankles, slipping over his other leg as the length of the vine slackened a bit more. Just a little more and he might be able to slip free!

Yet it wasn't meant to be.

As soon as the twisted vine slipped over his ankle, it raced up his leg, tightening on his thigh as the inner twist bunched before flexing outward, spreading his legs apart. The inner twist opened his legs more easily than he ever wanted to admit before it was given more slack and it opened wider, forming a pointed circle in and of itself.

Suddenly, his eyes widened as realization set in.

No, the vines wouldn't… would they?

"N-no, stop! Let me go!"

From the faucet (used to fill buckets in order to wash the smaller children) another tentacle appeared, though this one was by far the largest. Naruto gasped at the new assailant as it continued to gush from the faucet, falling into a pile on the water soaked floor. Here, the tip swung up, leveling its gaze with the blond, more importantly his entrance that teased it so.

Seeing what its target was, Naruto tried to press his legs together despite the spreader vine and violently objected, "No! No no no no! That filthy thing is _not_ going in me!"

_**I assure you that we are all quite clean as far as plants go and that as far as you are concerned, what you think your opinion is of vines, is of no interest to us.**_

"Ha-?" Naruto squawked as the thick appendage darted forward. The spreader vine shrank a bit as if to narrow the target. With a twitching feeling in his stomach, the clone realized that was exactly what it was doing as the soon-to-be-intruder ran along the inside of the ring, barely brushing his thighs before going abruptly stiff right outside of his entrance.

_**You wanted to be clean and you will be. We are thorough and we will get every inch of you 'washed'. **_

Naruto started to hyperventilate as the thick vine nudged itself between his cheeks and felt around for his hole, teasing the gap a bit with the tip. A bit more teasing and the guard muscles responded, relaxing just a bit, just enough for the head to poke in.

_**We will clean you from the **__**inside**__**- **_the word was punctured, literally, with the rod thrusting itself in, filling his hole swiftly and without any warning. _**Out.**_

"AH!" he shouted as the thick shaft pulled out, only to thrust back in, jamming its girth into his small hole painfully. Soon though, pleasure began to ripple outwards and take over his mind. Then it hit his prostate and he lost every other thought completely.

_**Don't worry, we'll get you **__**squeaky**__** clean. 'Clean' with our cum coating your body, pouring down your skin, rinsing through your insides. By the time we're through with you, you won't even recognize yourself.**_

o

"No one will think to look up here!" one clone said quietly as he crawled along the ceiling. His ingenuity must be applauded as he had already seen three or more clones race away beneath him without even glancing in his direction.

Yet even as ingenious as he was, his luck ran out.

A pair of vines stopped right in front of his face, just as he looked up from checking his hand and foot holds. For several seconds, the three of them just stared at each other before the tentacles shared a glance.

Then they attacked.

"Oh ****!" Naruto cursed as he released his chakra, hoping to dodge the slimy appendages, but it was for naught. Four of the tentacles shot from the ceiling and yanked his limbs back up, cementing him to the ceiling with no way out.

_**A very interesting position.**_

A shiver ran down his spine at the voice. Desperately, he tried to pull himself free, but to no avail. The vines were just too tight!

_**You must be one of the more adventurous ones.**_

_The **** I am!_ Naruto wanted to scream, but he was too distracted by the slimy appendages sliding underneath his robes, loosening the sash to get at his… well…

"Let me go!" he demanded as he tried to do something, anything, that would get people to look up at the ceiling and rescue him, but no one was around. He was doomed.

_**Don't worry; we have many plans for you and many new ideas to try. We'll be sure to sate your adventurous side. Starting with this…**_

"Ah-hah!" Naruto whimpered in pain as a tentacle shot into his anus, then a second. He could feel them, _actually feel them_, squirming around and pushing against his prostate, stirring him up.

_**From now on, we're pulling out all the stops.**_

o

Feet pounded against wooden floorboards as a lithe body danced around enraged vines, giggling all the while. Flipping over another wave of them, the clone fell into outright laughter.

"Catch me if you can!" he sang, thoroughly enjoying this game of chase that the vines were playing with him. Really, this was the best opponent he'd ever had! Well, the only opponent, but that didn't matter!

This game was really fun.

However, his sentiments were not shared by all. If the vines could glow red in anger and shoot steam from their ears, they would. Sadly, they lacked these abilities and so settled for growling and trying to tackle the boy to the ground. Yet they failed to do so as the blonde kept dancing out of the way just in time, giggling madly much to their irritation.

How was this clone disregarding them so carelessly?

For the past twenty minutes or more, the teen had dodged everything they had and _laughed_! He thought this was a game!

But with all 'good' things, they must come to an end. This end came about when Naruto made the fateful mistake of turning down a dead-end hallway. Screeching to a stop, he was about to turn when a surge of vines slammed him up against the wall like a wave crashing against a cliff.

"Ow!" he hissed as the vines continued to press him against the wall. When the pain of the sudden impact faded, he blinked his eyes open before grinning brightly, "yay! You won! Let's play another game!"

_**No. no more games. We are done playing!**_

"But… games are fun!" Naruto protested childishly. The vines put some pressure on his thighs, trying to pry them apart. He obliged easily, shuffling his feet to allow the wiggling bodies between them.

_**No. We have something else in mind.**_

"Is it a different game?" he asked naïvely. Part of the bodies pressed against his left leg, hitching it up against the wall in an obtuse angle from the other. It was only slightly uncomfortable and he wondered idly if the vines wanted him to climb up the wall. His ripped robe shifted open, revealing the vines' goal. The swarm grew in ferocity in response.

…_**Yes. A different game. One that I'm sure **__**both**__** of us will enjoy.**_

"Really? How do you play?" Naruto asked excitedly, his interest peaked. Yet he felt a ball of anxiety drop into his stomach as several slick bodies prodded at his privates. Some rubbed up against his cock and balls, enticing them to harden for the 'game',

_**It's a game that requires touch and lots of it. Some will be to your arms.**_

Several writhing bodies trapped his arms against the wall.

_**Some to your legs.**_

Others looped around his raised leg, forcing it higher and pressing it almost painfully against the wall while his other leg was tied to the ground by more.

_**Some to… other places. More… pleasurable places.**_

Still more pressed against his cock, wrapping around it and threading between his balls, tickling and pleasuring his senses with teasing touches. His eyebrows knitted together in worry.

"I-Is this the game you were talking about?"

_**Yes. Doesn't it feel good?**_

"I… I don't think I like this game." The uke admitted, starting to tremble. Trying to get away from the sensations, he pressed himself against the wall. Unfortunately, he couldn't get away from the vines' actions as he started to drip pre-cum. "Can… can we play something else?"

_**No.**_

"But I… I don't like this game. It makes me feel weird." He squirmed as one appendage in particular traced a place that he definitely didn't want it to touch. The simple sensation sent his stomach into a fit, flipping over and over in anxiety. Pleased with the reaction, the tentacle traced the ring of muscles again.

_**It's supposed to make you feel like this. It's the point of the game. The first to pleasure the other wins.**_

"Pleasure?" the blonde cocked his head away from the wall. "Does that mean you won? Cause then we can play another game!"

_**Hmm… fine.**_

"Great, what should we play?" the clone asked, happy to be done with this game.

_**One where the first to cum looses.**_

"C-cum?" he asked, child-like curiosity obvious. "What does that mean? Have you already won?"

_**No, I haven't 'won' yet. I haven't pleasured you enough.**_

"Oh? When will you?"

_**When something very specific happens. You'll know when it happens because it will blow your mind.**_

"Oh… then after that, can we play another game?"

… _**We'll see.**_

"I'll even catch you this time!" the blond agreed readily, hoping to get the vines' interest away from this 'game' and onto another. Unfortunately for him, it didn't work.

_**Didn't you know? In this game, you can catch us too. Just like we've caught you. It's very easy, we'll even let you.**_

"Really?" the uke asked, mystified.

_**Yes, in fact…**_

"AH!" the vine that had been tracing his entrance pierced his hole, going deep enough to make him arch his back viciously against it.

_**You can 'catch' us for as long as you want.**_

Feet pounded against the rough wooden floors as he raced down the increasingly dark hallways. It was getting harder and harder to dodge the vines and his chakra was beginning to get out of control. It was hard to keep his mind centered on the need to escape instead of fighting to the death.

If he kept at it much longer, he wouldn't survive.

o

"No one should find me here. I should be safe!" a clone said as he slipped into an empty room. This clone was far too trusting, taking the empty room at face value instead of checking it out further. This proved to be his downfall for as soon as he closed the door, a swarm of vines descended on him, trapping his arms to his sides and ripping off his robe.

"Ah! No, let me go!" he screamed before a vine gagged him and he was dragged to the center of the room that (strangely) had a futon already laid out.

That really should have tipped him off.

_**Now that we have you, no one can interrupt us.**_ The vines hissed as they shoved his face to the sheets and propped his ass up to view their prize. Two vines snaked out to yank his legs wider and allow for a proper viewing. Just as they were about to take part in their prey and feast upon the supple flesh, the door opened.

"No one should find me here. I should be safe!" another clone said, very unoriginally. He often copied others actions. It was how he learned best.

Now, however, it worked against him.

Everything froze as the two clones stared at each other, the vines shocked by the clone's blatant entrance. The first clone threw a pleading look to the other clone, hoping he'd help release him from the demon plant's hold. To his horror, the second clone only licked his lips and stalked forward.

"I've always wondered about using my clones for sex." The teen said, giving the other clone a heated look as he ran a hand down the other's spine.

_Traitor!_ The clone screamed in his head. Unfortunately, the clones didn't share one mind or the other would know the first's exact thoughts on the matter.

_**A twosome of ukes… interesting.**_

"Isn't it?" the second clone asked.

_**Very.**_ A dozen vines flew out around him, trapping him in their coils and yanking him to the far side of the room.

"Wha-Hey! What are you doing?" the clone yelled indignantly. He was already semi-hard and wanted to try this new idea out.

_**We are making sure that you will not run. After all, two are needed for this experiment and we need to prepare both of you first. Neither of you are ready.**_

"What makes you think I'm not ready?" Naruto protested loudly. He was hyper aware of the vine tying his arms to his sides and his ankles together. One in particular slid up his legs to wrap around his cock and start a gentle pace, stroking lightly, teasingly. Moaning lowly, he tried to concentrate when the dark voice spoke again.

_**Obviously, you are not quite ready yet, you are not yet hard. Our other must be prepared. We assume that you don't have experience in preparing another?**_

"…" Naruto was silent as he tried to think of an accurate protest, but failed to do so. His mind was having a hard time focusing on just the vines with the image of himself trussed up like a Thanksgiving Day Turkey and waiting penetration. The stroking on his cock was not helping matters.

_**We'll take that as a yes. So just sit back and let us take care of things. Who knows? You might learn a few things.**_

"…Fine." He finally acquiesced at the insistent pumping of the vine moving beneath his robe. His toes curled at the sensations but he tried to focus on what was happening so that if they decided to 'experiment' again, he could do it on his own.

Four vines drilled through the wooden floor boards, breaking through with a dramatic 'crack'. Surrounding their victim, they quickly positioned themselves around the bound clone. Naruto watched with rapt expression as the first of four tentacles licked the clone's crack slowly, enticing a mewl from its victim. The blonde licked his lips as the clone squirmed, trying to get away from the invasive tentacle.

He shuddered as one finally slipped in.

The slick appendage toyed with the clone, teasing him from the inside out, slowly driving him mad with desire. Before long another vine slipped in, then another. Soon, four vines were thrusting into the willing body, tempting moans and muffled cries to fill the air, music to Naruto's ears.

Some might think it strange that he got turned on by himself, but what can he say?

He's a fine looking dude!

_**You are ready.**_

The four vines stopped their movement as the ones trapping the blonde released him, dropping him to the ground. Landing on his feet, Naruto sprang up as any hormone fueled man would, but was stopped by a wall of vines.

"Hey! What gives?" he demanded.

_**Undress.**_

"…Why?" he looked down at his robe. Well, it was kind of dirty… and ripped… and it _would_ get in the way, but he didn't feel comfortable being completely naked in front of these… things. It was fine if his other self was, but not him.

Definitely not him. He wasn't the underdog here.

_**You will do as we say or you will be next.**_

"Okay! Okay! I'll take them off!" he relented, untying his sash and dropping his robes to the floor, uneasiness falling into the pit of his stomach.

Maybe he wasn't going to make it out of here completely clean.

_**Good. Now you may approach.**_

Laughing nervously, Naruto timidly walked through the fracture the vines made in their wall before he focused on his look-alike. The clone was squirming, whether trying to get the unmoving tentacles to participate or trying to get away from them, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that the rocking movements were turning him on even more.

And he was already leaking.

_**Mount him from behind.**_ The vines commanded, pushing him gently in that direction. Their touch lingered longer than necessary, but he obeyed quickly, going to stand behind his clone. Before his eyes, the four vines pulled out a bit before they pulled the packed hole in four different directions, opening the pliant body up to him.

The sight almost made him come.

_**Put your arms around him.**_ The vines instructed.

Obeying, Naruto wrapped his arms around the clone's waist, bending over the bound teen's body. The clone looked back with glazed eyes, his mouth now un-gagged as he gasped for breath. They locked eyes for only a second before the vines demanded.

_**Enter him.**_

Grabbing his own cock, Naruto positioned himself before thrusting into that amazing warmth right alongside the four tentacles.

Both clones groaned, pleasure trilling through one while pain attacked the other. Naruto only rested for a second before the mind-hazing heat forced his body to move, pulling out before thrusting in quickly, reveling in the feeling of the tight walls and slick vines. The two moaned at the same time, both getting pleasure from the same actions in different ways.

The combination of heat and firm but flexible body sent Naruto into such a haze that he didn't notice the vine prodding at his own entrance. That is, until it roughly shoved its way in.

"Hi-ah!" he grunted in surprise when his prostate was struck. Looking backwards, his eyes widened as he took in the sight of the thin tentacle thrusting into him. He tried to pull back, to release the clone in favor of getting the appendage out of him. However, he quickly found that his hands were tied together beneath the clone's body, keeping him where he was.

"Hey! This wasn't part of the deal!" Naruto cried out indignantly, not liking the fact that he had been tricked.

_**Deal? There was no deal. You presented us with an idea and we elaborated on it. You were simply a catalyst for our experiment. Just like the other.**_

"Wha-?"

_**You were given to us to use to our liking. We feed upon sexual energy. You are simply food and entertainment, so this is simply killing two birds with one stone.**_

"Why you-!" Naruto choked off when a particularly hard thrust rammed into his prostate, forcing him deeper into the clone and ramming into _his_ as well. "Son-of-a-!"

_**Call us what you like. No matter what you say, you belong to us. You are a toy.**_

"Hgh!" Naruto tried to cut off any moans of pleasure as he felt his climax rising with every thrust he did and every thrust he fell back on. By the sounds of the clone underneath him, the teen wasn't far off either, rocking back harshly on Naruto's hard length. The blonde saw a vine wrap around the clone's cock quickly before stroking the teen over the edge.

_**We simply feel like playing.**_

"AAAAAHHHH!" both cried as they came simultaneously, cum from the clone spilling onto the sheets of the futon as Naruto emptied his into his look-alike. Both panted raggedly as they enjoyed their own highs.

While still dazed, Naruto was lifted from his clone, his arms tied behind his back as a set of tentacles wrapped around his waist and legs. The clone's arms were released to be tied above his head as he was cleaned out by the vines which sucked both Naruto's and the clone's cum up. Once that was done, the clone was flipped onto his back and his legs left to sprawl any which way.

_**Now for some more fun.**_

"W-wha-?" Naruto asked dazed before he let out a loud cry. A second vine shoved its way in as the others made him hover over the clone who looked up at the sound. Identical blue eyes widened as the sight before them as the traitor was betrayed. "W-What's going on? Why are you doing this?"

_**We already told you. We need to feed and you are our food, but don't fret. We'll make the feeding fun for **__**both**__** of you!**_

_I was afraid of that!_ Naruto thought as a third vine jammed itself in. The clone beneath him was semi-hard and growing harder by the minute as his cock was stroked as well as his prostate inside of him, all while he stared at the erotic scene.

Boy, would Sasuke be jealous.

The three tentacles pulled apart to allow a fourth to slide in before the vines deemed him ready.

_**Now the one you mounted will mount you. The one that rode will be ridden. For both of you are ukes and will be treated as such.**_

"Hah! Wai-!" Naruto started before _he_ was gagged, much like the clone had been the first time. Then the vines pulled his legs wide, the tentacles wiggling within him pulling his entrance in all different directions to allow the hard length of his clone to slide in without any trouble.

Had he always been this big?

"Ah!" the clone moaned in pleasure as he arched his back, driving his manhood deeper into Naruto as the blonde tried to will away the pain. The pain hurt like a fire ripping up his spine, but it also felt… good. Something that he accidentally voiced when the clone rocked his hips to get deeper and get _some_ form of movement.

_**Ah, a masochist? That will be fun. But we'll 'experiment' with that later.**_

Naruto gulped as he heard all the intentions behind those words and more. He knew the last time might have been the only time he topped during the stay and now he wished he had enjoyed it more.

He wasn't given a chance to voice a complaint as the bindings dragged him up the large shaft before dropping him harshly and repeating the process quickly. This soon had the two moaning again, already sensitive from their last orgasm. All too soon, their bodies were shivering and they eagerly rocked against each other as best they could in their current positions.

Suddenly, their climax ripped through them, only to halt right before its peak.

_**Now now, we can't have you finishing so soon. You two are so easy to rile up but you have no endurance.**_

"Please…" the clone begged, grinding up against Naruto before bucking against the vines that continued to prod at his prostate.

_**We are bored with this experiment. Instead we will teach you two the joys of prolonged sex.**_

_Oh please no!_ Both teens thought in synchronized horror. They were already very sensitive, something like that would drive them mad!

_**Don't give us that look. You will enjoy it, I'm sure. All we do is for your pleasure. We will give you many orgasms afterwards.**_

_**Yes, many, many more.**_

_**But for now, we'll toy with this idea. Literally.**_

Both clones gulped as they were dragged apart from each other and made to watch each other in various positions with the vines pounding into them. As a thick vine pressed into both of their packed entrances, they realized that they weren't going to be released for a _long_ time.

o

"I don't know where I am!" the fourteenth clone wailed as he ran into a large area with a lot of table and chairs. "Is this the dining room? But it's not where I ate breakfast! And that chandelier wasn't here before!"

Miserable, he threaded his way through the tables, looking around for another exit other than the way he came. The lights suddenly went out, but the sun was still bright so it didn't make a difference.

Much.

"OHMYGOSHWHATWASTHAT!" Naruto screamed, ducking for cover. The light had only dulled minutely, but he was scared stiff. What had made the lights flicker anyway?

Peeking up, he didn't see anyone near a light switch, or even any light switches in the first place. Did the chandelier blow a fuse?

Looking up, he scanned the ceiling for the tell-tale wires that connected lamps to outlets. When he didn't see any, he wondered if they were built into the wall before realizing something very out of place.

The chandelier had no light _bulbs_.

It had a delicate frame, dark green metal to match the light green walls of the eating area. It looked like it used to have crystals fixed to it at various points at one time or another, but all were gone now. The chain as well looked old and rusted and didn't look like it would hold up for long.

And he was right _under_ it.

"I should move." he mumbled as he slowly stood.

Before his very eyes, though, the chains wrenched away from each other, hanging only by a thread, the wire for electricity before that snapped as well.

"GYAAAAH!" Naruto screamed as he covered his face and head, trying to protect himself from the freak disaster. He waited for the pain, but none came. Extremely confused, he peeked between his arms to see a thick cage had sprouted around him. Thick columns arched over his head, forming together at one point where the chandelier hung like a center piece.

"H-How did-?" Naruto began before a voice interrupted him.

_**We saved you.**_

"Ah! Who's there?" he spun quickly, trying to find the source of the voice.

_**No need to be afraid. If we went through the trouble of saving you, would we really do something bad to you?**_

"Um… I… I don't…" he stuttered, glancing over his shoulder, but unable to find whoever was speaking.

Or was it a _thing?_

_**The answer to that question…**_

"KYAAAAH!" he screamed as the columns shot up, breaking the floor as they curved under his feet. Trying to escape, he threw himself at the ones nearest him, crying out when they shrank, preventing escape.

_**Is yes.**_

"N-No! What are you doing? Let me go!" he shrieked, flailing as the ground shook from under him. The vines rose further, enclosing him in a barred sphere a couple feet from the ground.

_**We have saved you, you are in our debt. Now, we must collect.**_

"No, you don't! You really don't!" he tried to persuade them.

_**Oh, but we do, we really must.**_

"Ha-!" he let out a fearful squeak when the chandelier morphed, dark green metal bending and thickening, turning into five vines itself. Immediately, he lashed out, but to no avail. Two thin tentacles shot out to catch his flailing arms, raising them above his head and shackling them to the ceiling of the round cage. The action caused him to rise to his knees in the effort not to get his arms yanked off.

"What do you want from me?" he demanded weakly, his voice shaking in terror.

_**Nothing much. We're just feeling a little **__**hungry**__** and noticed a tasty morsel that had fallen into our trap.**_

"I-I'm not tasty! I'm far from it! I'm stringy and yucky! I don't taste good at all!" Naruto whimpered when two of the vines untied the sash on his robe, allowing the article of clothing to fall open. Another tentacle traced a line down his chest, making the clone shudder from the cool touch.

_**Oh, on the contrary.**_

The bars of the cage morphed to loop around his legs, binding them in place as two of the three unoccupied vines toyed with the blonde, tracing teasing touches across his skin and taunting licks against his cheeks and lips. With his attention preoccupied, the teen didn't notice the last tentacle slip down his clothed back to sneak under the hem of his robe.

_**We think that you'll be **__**very**__** tasty.**_

"No, not at all!" Naruto tried harder as something licked up his crack, causing him to startle to his knees. "I've been running all day! I'm sweaty! And dirty! Not good at all!"

_**Hmm…**_

The vines took a moment to play with their prey, make him think they were contemplating his words, luring him into a false sense of security. Just when he started to relax, they spoke again.

_**We'll be the judge of that.**_

"Wha-?" he choked off as a finger thin vine slithered into his tense body. His muscles quivered as the skinny vine rubbed against him from the inside out, tasting him and what he had to offer. Trembling, he tried to deter the vines from their goal, "Please! D-don't eat me! I-!"

_**Eat you? Well, there will certainly be eating done, but not in the way you're thinking.**_

"Wha-what?" Naruto looked up at nothing in particular, his eyes filled with tears just waiting to fall.

_**We assure you that it won't hurt. In fact, you'll be **__**begging**__** for more.**_

"I don't think- EEEE!" he ended in a squeal as the vine inside of him prodded something. That something made stars burst behind his eyes and sparks tingle across his skin. Immediately, he wanted to push back against it, but his fears held him back.

_**It's okay to want it.**_

The vines sweet talked him, one rising to hover inches from his nose. Flinching, he made a high-pitched whine in the back of his throat as the vine pressed forward a bit more, making him lean back too.

_**It's okay to let yourself go. Let yourself feel. Let us help you.**_

The vine budded, a dark indigo bud that slowly unfurled its vibrant purple petals. A puff of pollen wafted over the uke's nose, glittering in the dim light. Unable to help it, Naruto inhaled quickly in surprise, a sweet aroma swamping his senses.

_**Let us help you feel, help you release your fears. Let us 'comfort' you in a way only we can. **_

The scent was doing things to his mind because those words were sounding awfully good. Especially when that tentacle twisted in him and another joined it, both pulsing against his prostate.

_**Let us keep you, own you. Let us **__**eat**__** you in the most pleasurable way possible.**_

Now there must be something wrong with him because that exact same word that had in stowed fear in him now conjured tingles of want and desire so strong that he felt himself grow hard. Whimpering, he timidly pushed back against the two vines inside of him, unsure if he should trust them completely.

_**That's it; release your doubts and worries, reservations and suspicions. Allow us to release your inhibitions and swallow you whole.**_

o

Air clawed its way down his raw throat and into his lungs as he dashed down _yet another_ hallway. The corridors in this 'hotel' were endless and the corners without number.

How in the _world_ did the hotel have so many?

A vine shot out at him, only to get burned by his quickly depleting red haze of a shield. He knew that it wouldn't last long and so needed to find the exit as soon as possible. If he just kept running, kept just out of reach, he was sure to find a way out of the vines' grasp for good.

Spying the end of the corridor and another two directions to take, he immediately positioned himself to dart down the left. Just before he could turn, a swarm of vines blasted from the hallway, all reaching out in his direction. Acting instinctively, he wheeled about to dash down the other way when a second swarm exploded from there. His eyes widened as he realized with a start that he had been led into a trap.

Then all three hordes slammed into him, throwing him into a throng of chaos.

Four thick vines twisted around his arms, trapping them behind him as another four constricted around his legs. He knew that his chakra would burn them off in a matter of minutes, but it was those few precious minutes that he knew would decide his fate.

So he bit and tore, struggled and thrashed as much as he could before a pulse of pure energy shocked his system, stunning him for several seconds.

Chest heaving as his vision slowly came back to him; he noticed with a snarl that the vines were prying his legs apart. Growling lowly, he didn't even question the loss of red haze around his body as he kicked at the lick appendages, slashing at them with his clawed toes.

The tentacle's squeal sounded unnaturally loud to his ears, making him twitch and strain to get further from the source. All his muscles strained against the thick bindings, including ones he didn't even know he had.

Wait a minute…

He didn't have a… tail… before, right?

His jaw dropped as he stared down at the fluffy tip of a… _something_ that moved and twitched spastically. The fur was white and looked fuzzy, soft to the touch…

But that thing didn't just _happen_.

People didn't just _grow_ _tails_!

Did they?

_**Your attitude is vile, something I'd expect from a dominating **__**seme**__**, not a submissive **__**uke**__**. And after the trouble we went through to dispose of your aggressive chakra and turn it into something more docile.**_

Immediately, Naruto snarled, his red eyes flashing as his ears flattened against his head (another thing that suddenly changed). If these vines wanted of piece of him, he'd gladly fight them tooth and nail to the death. He wasn't going to lie down and let them do as they pleased, that's for sure.

_**Still so savage. We'll have to fix that quickly so that we can get on to other, more pleasing things.**_

A growl that was building deep in his chest escaped as a roar as he snapped at a vine that had the audacity to try to approach him. In retaliation, a medium sized vine snagged his mouth and started to tighten when he sunk his teeth into its body, savagely denying it the pleasure of gagging him.

Another squeal rang in his ears as it ripped itself free. Before he could revel in his victory though, a second, much thicker vine slapped itself across his mouth, slamming his head back against the wall. Again, he sunk his teeth into the dense mass, but this time, it didn't work near as well.

This vine had thicker skin.

_**Now that your teeth are taken care of, we can get down to business. We'll take care of busying your mouth later on.**_

The blonde huffed through his nose as he tried unsuccessfully to bare his teeth around the tentacle. Red eyes narrowed when another vine started to snoop around his legs again. Lashing out, he was able to do some more damage with his feet before they too were tied down, legs spread wide.

_**Savage beast! Maybe now we can get somewhere.**_

He let loose a muffled roar as one of his legs tore free to slam into an oncoming tentacle with enough force to send it flying into the wall.

_**THAT'S IT!**_

With that declaration, the writhing mass of vines grabbed his legs, forcing them wide as others coiled themselves around his body, making sure that there wouldn't be any more surprise attacks. He snarled, trying to scare off the monstrous plants, but failed as his threat was empty.

When a tentacle started to lift up his robe, he remembered that there was still one advantage he had.

At least, he hoped so.

Just when the vine was getting close to his genitals, he flexed his muscles, using his last resort.

With a fluffy _THUMP_, he smacked the vine with his tail, using all the strength the fuzzy appendage had to barely knock the tentacle off course.

_**Insufferable creature!**_

The vine gripped his tail with a hiss and his breath caught in his throat. Still hissing, the vine tightened its hold painfully around the surprisingly sensitive limb.

_**We try to show you what we can give you and you fight back, injuring us to the point of near death! All we want is to share a genuine interest and mutual experience that will leave us both better off, but you're acting too much like a **__**vicious brute**__** to hear us out!**_

The grip tightened further and he could feel a whimper rising in his throat, but he bit it back, not wanting the vines to know his weakness.

_**We **__**could**__** have done this the easy way! But now we won't hold back! You'll get everything due to you and more! We'll-!**_

"NNNN-NNN!" he cried out, though muffled, when the vine wrapped tightly around his tail yanked harshly on the limb. Tears sprang to his eyes despite him forcefully telling his body not to show weakness. His ears were flat against his head, not in a show of anger, but rather reluctant submission.

_**What is this?**_

He huffed angrily, but flinched when the vine tugged on his tail again. Another shot of pain rippled up his spine and he lowered his head, hoping to hide the tears.

_**A sensitive tail, how interesting that an uke acting so much like a seme would have such a flaw.**_

Another tug, lighter this time, but still earning a small whimper.

_**This will make taming you much, much easier. Hmm… I wonder…**_

He cowered when the vine moved again, expecting more pain. Instead, a light brushing sensation sent his nerves tingling and he blinked in confusion. The slimy tentacle stroked his tail again, matting the lush fur with the sticky coating it excreted. Though it looked disgusting, the tingle the action brought was all too pleasing.

A low moan was out before he could stop it.

_**Yes, much easier indeed.**_

The words made his eyes shoot open and his ears straighten out (though a bit forced). He snarled as another vine pushed his robe up and started nosing around his crotch. It stroked his sex lightly, gauging his reaction.

In response, he growled dangerously, threatening pain if it continued.

_**Still so **__**savage**__**. We'll have to fix that.**_

His eyes narrowed as another tentacle joined the other, both traveling lower and lower into dangerous territory. He let loose a muffled bark, telling them to back off, but it went unheeded as the two slimy bodies poked at his entrance. First one slipped in, then the other, rubbing against his inner walls as if to gain his trust.

It didn't. All it gained them was another muffled roar.

_**Still untrusting?**_

The vines huffed as the two tentacles burrowed into his hot body. Suddenly, they stopped and stretched, scissoring his hole for something more.

_**We had hoped it wouldn't have come to this**_.

A dark shape dropped from the swarm a couple feet away. Locking his eyes on it, he waited for his eyes to get used to the dark as the lithe stringy shape seemed to stalk forward. As it came into the light, he swallowed thickly and wondered about his blatant stubbornness.

The form turned out to be _yet another_ vine, but this one seemed different. It was thicker, slimier and seemed to pulse with power. Unlike the others, it was a dark brown color and its head was blunt; its body sprouting little hair-thin tentacles sporadically along its length. Maybe he should've re-thought his whole 'fight til death' mindset.

_**This will surely fix your attitude problem. Now just hold still…**_

His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

They weren't serious, right?

That thing wasn't going in him!

With such thoughts in mind, he instantly began to thrash against his bindings, grasping at any hope for freedom. The tentacles didn't bother to tighten their grip as the dark brown one was already within reach. Even as the uke struggled violently, the dark brown appendage calmly sank close to the floor, lining up between the two small green vines that were already deep in the blonde's body.

Pushing forward, the blunt head rubbed at his entrance, trying to gain entry into his not-so-willing body. He tensed, trying to keep that monstrosity out of him, but it was no use. The tentacle was far more patient, waiting out his initial reaction until the ring of muscle relaxed again. Then, with the scissoring help of the two green vines, the thick head smeared his entrance with wet goo before slowly pressing its head into his hole.

It remained calm as it slowly worked its tip into his body, pushing further and further until it got a firm foot hold.

Then it slammed into him, invading his senses and assaulting his sanity. Pain filled him as it bore down, burrowing deep into his body like a worm to dirt. Its hairs raked against his insides, painful in some places but all too pleasurable in others. His will to fight left him as he writhed against the giant monster as it probed places deep inside him that he didn't even know he had.

Once again, his chest heaved as he tried to get enough air into his lungs, but for a completely different reason. The pleasure was making his mind spin and before he knew it, he was thrusting back, bucking into the thick rod as it continued to pillage his body.

All too late he remembered that he was supposed to be fighting against this abomination, not thriving from its action. This came like a bucket of cold water when the monster suddenly released inside of him, discharging its sap and saturating his hole with its seed. His own release followed quickly afterwards, his body pleased to be filled with something while his mind was not.

Embarrassment flashed through him as he felt betrayed by his own flesh and blood. He doubted that the vines even cared, as they were the cause of it in the first place. He wouldn't be surprised if they continued on with whatever sick plan they had.

_**Now, that wasn't so bad was it?**_

He could hear the sarcasm in that voice and snarled weakly.

_**Still so disrespectful? We gave you pleasure, want more do you want?**_

_Freedom!_ He wanted to shout, but his teeth were still clasped tightly into the thick-skinned vine.

_**It won't matter soon.**_

Furrowing his eyebrows, he wondered what they meant. They answered his unspoken question soon enough.

_**You see, the sap of this vine, root actually, is an easily digestible aphrodisiac.**_

Horror welled up inside of him at the mere mention of those words, not to mention the meaning behind them.

_**Soon enough, you won't be able to say no to us. In fact, you will be the one begging to be thrust into and screwed over time and time again. You'll be our little lap-dog, doing anything we ask for a treat.**_

The horror turned to terror as his stomach dropped to his feet. His body felt way too hot to be natural and the thick vine in him much too comfortable, fitting into his form like a missing puzzle piece, a fact his desire recognized and relished in.

_**Once a strong, independent animal, you will be like a bitch in heat. Whiny, needing, wanting something only we can give you over and over again. You won't be able to object to being our play thing.**_

Fire raced up his spine, ravaging his mind and raging in his stomach. Every nerve ending was alit with the flame of passion and desire from the tops of his furry ears to the tip of his sensitive tail. The words were so truthful that it hurt, but they were slowly losing meaning. When would the vines fulfill their promise?

_**And just to warn you…**_

The dark brown vine rasped against his tight channel, pulling back to ready for another round.

_**We **__**love**__** to play. Sometimes for **__**hours**__** on end. Something you **__**won't**__** be able to complain about.**_

Whimpering in the back of his throat, he spread his legs wider in order to get more of that delicious friction to stir up his desire and release his savage passion. What he once ran from and fought against he now lied down and spread his legs for.

_Oh how the mighty have fallen,_ the last part of his rational mind thought before it was lost in the chaos of heat and pleasure bestowed on his body.

Phantomworks: FINALLY! (collapses, massaging hurt typing fingers).

**Alice: some parts were good, some weren't. some were just… blah.**

Phantomworks: I know, I had too many ideas to choose from and couldn't single them out. Some turned out better than I planned and others that I thought would be good just fell flat.

**Alice; and it's long.**

Phantomworks; I once wrote a book that was 20,000+ words, 23 chapters and over 50 pages. This is 1,500 words shy of that.

**Alice: (whistles) why did you write it so long?**

Phantomworks; like I said, I couldn't find a place so stop. If its too much, I can maybe break it into sections, but… I really don't want to work on it anymore right now.

**Alice; what about the next chapter?**

Phantomworks: there will be at least one more chapter after a new idea I have but I don't have a set date for it.

**Alice: anything you'd like your audience to know?**

Phantomworks; please don't bash me too much? And please review to tell me what I could do to fix it?


	8. Here in Konoha

Phantomworks; okay, this one isn't so much centered on vines.

**Alice; but it has masturbation**.

Phantomworks: which I thought everyone would enjoy instead. I don't own Naruto or its characters, only this fanfic.

Here in Konoha

Here in Konoha, nothing happens.

Ever.

Konoha is the capital of boringville. It has to be the single most likely town where you expect to find that Groundhog Day film to play out in real life, only to find that the days are actually passing.

Really.

Every day, Mrs. Yamado says hello to her neighbor Mr. Langda while he picks up the paper. Every day, the same people go to market to pick up the same food and talk to the same people about the same things.

This is because there is nothing else to do in Konoha other than talk to people. No videogames, no arcades, no nothing. My family has a TV, but other than that and sex, the most interesting thing to happen would be Mr. Kantan's dog breaking free and running loose in the streets.

As I said.

Nothing happens in Konoha.

So when I stumbled onto this deserted, run down building complex out in the middle of nowhere in the forest, I decided that I, Naruto Uzumaki, just _had_ to explore it.

The walls were crumbling slightly; dust falling into my blonde hair and the ceilings were already caved in so I had nothing to fear from over head. No animals had made their homes here, so I didn't have to worry about being attacked either. But it made me wonder…

If there was so much usable space, why didn't little squirrels, rabbits or mice move in?

Was there something else here?

As adventurous as I was, I didn't want to run into something like a bear or mountain lion that had decided to make its home here. That would make me Konoha's hottest news.

But of course, there are no bears or mountain lions in Konoha. It's too unsafe and out of the ordinary. Too un-Konoha-like.

So that rules out anything dangerous. I'm good to go.

Wandering deeper into the structure, I noticed that the walls seem fairly new. It's as if something was smashed into them rather than decomposition taking its course. Though any paint on them had faded due to weathering and rain.

What had this building been when in use?

Only a few hours later, I had explored the new site and was now onto the territory around it. The sun was starting to set and I was about to turn back when I saw a smaller edifice a ways away from the big degenerate structure.

Wandering over to it, I studied the glass-like walls with interest. Who would build a building or rather a shed out of glass? It didn't seem very strong and any one could see what you're doing in there.

Except for the random concrete wall that split the shack in half.

Stepping around the shattered wall, I walked unhurriedly to the concrete wall, taking in my surroundings as I went. Dozens of potted plants were stacked in box like things and arranged so that they all got equal amounts of sun. Some were big; other's small and still more looked like they had been knocked over. Many of the plants looked dry and unlike any I had ever seen.

When a slightly rusted water pump caught my eye, my thoughts jumped. This place was a green house. And the building must have been a research facility for studying new species of plants. That's why I didn't recognize some even with a walking plant encyclopedia of a mother.

Looking around at the plants, I wondered when the people had left them as they all seemed to have seen better days. Spying a watering can, I decided to be the good neighbor and water the plants to keep them in good health for whoever they belonged with.

Filling the large can up, I slowly made my way around the first half of the room to water all of the flowers and exotic vegetation. A few minutes later, I wiped the sweat off my brow and re-filled the can, planning on doing the other side the same way.

Once filled to the brim, I lugged the watering can around the cement wall and almost dropped it to the ground. This side of the wall had only one plant.

And it was HUGE.

A vast array of leaves stretched out from one focal point. While the densest area was placed in the shade of two corners, its leaves stretched out like vines across the ground and up the slick rock wall.

The leaves themselves varied in size, some as thick as my arm, some smaller than my finger and others bigger than the two combined. Their ends were blunt and the epidermis looked really dry, to the point of flaking off.

Well, I definitely hadn't seen this plant before, or anything close, but this was an exotic greenhouse. Who was I to say what was and wasn't a plant?

Dragging the watering can over, I gave a pitiful look at the dry leaves that seemed to be reaching out for anyone and anything that would help. Working my way over to the center, I hefted the watering can over its roots and tipped it over, spilling water onto the dray dirt.

Little bit by little bit, the liquid worked down into the soil, loosening up the dirt and moistening the plant's roots. I smiled happily when the watering can was empty and the leaves had a little more life in them.

Glancing up, I realized that the sky was getting dark and the sun setting. Putting the watering can back in its place, I vowed to return for as long as needed to keep the plants watered and alive.

And when I make a promise, I never break it.

o

_***! ***! ***! ***! I can't believe it! Why won't mom and dad let me do __anything__?_ Angrily, I kicked a rock as I made my way through the new familiar forest. For the past few weeks, I had been going back and forth from my house to the forest facility to take care of the plants. So far, many had made a brilliant recovery and I'm happy I made it my secret summer project.

Yet because I keep sneaking off every day, my parents think that something's up and that I'm completely irresponsible. They won't let me go to the store by myself or buy something that I saved my allowance for since Christmas!

_Of course, that might be because when they asked what I wanted to buy, I told them I was going to buy a vibrator…_ I thought. Man, parents here. They accept you for who you are as long as you don't spread it around town. _Now what am I gonna do?_

Yeah, I've been gay for a year or so now. My parents were freaked out at first, but I'm their only son. They said I could love whoever I want, but it came with a price.

I couldn't have a boyfriend in Konoha where rumors would spread. I couldn't bring said boyfriend to my house either. Given that I can't even get _out_ of Konoha long enough to have any relationship let alone a sexual one, I was left with only one other choice.

Buy a vibrator.

But even when I saved up _my own_ _money_, they wouldn't let me buy it. Said that having their son go to such a questionable establishment as a sex shop was bad for their 'pure and normal' family image.

What do they expect me to do now? Stick with fingers?

Grumbling under my breath, I refilled the watering can for a second time before standing abruptly. Somewhere in my walk, I had ended up back in the green house I had taken care of.

Since the first day, only a few plants had died. Those being the ones meant for other climates. All the others, though, had survived and were now flourishing.

All except one.

"Why won't you just get better?" I muttered as I pour water over the largest plant by far. Since the first day, it had little to no improvement. Sure it's leaves had moistened, but it hadn't perked up in the slightest. All the other plants had bright green limbs now. This one was still limp and dark.

Setting the empty watering can down, I crossed my arms and cocked my head at the plant.

Was the plant supposed to be in a more humid climate? Or one with more rain?

"Should I give it more water?" I closed my eyes in concentration, pursing my lips. Deciding to go with that, I snatched the watering can up and went to get more, my mind turning back to thoughts of sexual frustration.

Turning the pump off, I hauled the can back to the plant before stopping in my tracks. At my feet was one of the vine-like leaves, round body, plush skin and an unusually… phallic head.

That stopped my thoughts in their tracks.

_What am I thinking?_ I shook my head. I couldn't honestly be thinking about using one of these plant's leaves to…

I looked down at the vine again and swallowed thickly. Then my gaze shifted to the watering can and the pure water within it.

_I must be out of my mind._ I groaned as I grabbed the leaf at my feet and dragged it over to the wall along with the watering can. The leaf was pretty light considering it's the width of three fingers and much longer than my arm.

Settling down against the wall, I shrugged off my jacket and smoothed it out on the ground in a relatively clean area. Shucking off my pants and boxers, I nervously bit my lips.

They say the first time is always the hardest. And most nerve-wrecking.

Choosing to stick with what I know, I licked three fingers as I plunged the vine into the water of the can, making sure to soak it thoroughly and get it clean. Spreading my legs, I worked one finger in like usual, pumping my cock to get it hard. Licking my lips, I concentrated on the thoughts I normally used during masturbation.

Images and pictures of my secret porn collection.

Groaning, I worked a second finger in, then a third as I searched for my prostate. You'd think with how many times I've done this; I would've remembered its position by now. Finally, I found my sweet spot and cried out, striking it full on.

Taking a few minutes to stroke both my cock and prostate, I quickly reached the point when fingers weren't enough. At that time, I pulled my hand away from my cock to grab the plant leaf and take it from the water.

Aroused, I simply watched the liquid fall from it quickly, sliding off its smooth skin. My eyebrows furrowed in concentration. The water fell off so quickly that barely any was left to lubricate.

_Well_, I thought as I stared at it, _if I'm going to put it in down there, might as well put it in my mouth too._

So thinking, I slid the thick head into my mouth, lathering it with my tongue. I moaned as thoughts of feeling it flew through my mind and caused me to cut the 'foreplay' short. Holding my entrance open with three fingers, I positioned the vine and slowly eased it in.

At first, there was pain just like everyone at school said (okay, so I listened to the girls, so what?). Then it brushed over my prostate and the price became much more bearable. Sliding it slowly in and out, I grunted as my hands started to work faster, filling me and thrusting it in and out at a quickening pace.

My head lulled back on the concrete wall as I reached towards my completion. Panting harshly as the air heated around me, I reached down to my hard dick and pumped slowly in time with the thrusts of the vine.

Pleasure thrummed through my blood as my vision started to blur. _Just a little more!_

Finally, after one last thrust, I felt my climax wash over me as white cum sprayed from my cock, coating my thighs and the vine. My head throbbed as my vision turned white and I felt pleasure pulse through me with every breath.

Was this what it was like when people have sex?

A few minutes later, I came down from my high, taking a few minutes to note that using a vibrator (or vine in this case) brought better results before I pulled it out of me and put it back in the watering can.

_Now I just have to clean up, water it again and go home._ I thought as my eyes started to droop._ Right after a nap_.

As I fell asleep, I felt anticipation fill my stomach as I thought of the next time I would get to use my new-found toy.

Oh yes, I would use them much more after this.

o

Phantomworks: like I said, not much tentacle, but it'll get there with another chapter.

**Alice: I can already see it now. Naruto going back day after day, thinking it's safe until suddenly, the tentacles snatch him up and-!**

Phantomworks; I think that's enough for now. Anyway, please review!


	9. Tsurukusa hotel 5

"Sasuke. Why aren't they… why are they so…?" Naruto's voice quivered as he motioned to the clones.

Two clones sat at a table, both wearing ill-fitting robes that were barely kept on by the sash around their waists. A couple of vines were hovering around them as the teens ate their lunch of ramen as if in a daze. They were completely different from Naruto's normal happy-go-lucky attitude.

"I don't know. Maybe the vines did something to them?" Sasuke wondered aloud. Casting suspicious looks to the vines that gave him and his dobe a wide berth, the Uchiha nibbled on some rice cakes to get his strength back up. He was quite well-rested after his nap, but he wanted to keep his energy at optimal level in case the vines decided to go back on their words.

The two continued to watch the dazed clones before something intruded.

Noise to their left called their attention to four vines that hung from the ceiling, somehow crawling along it while supporting their package. This 'package' being a third clone.

He was sitting on the four vines as if in a swing, one in back, one in front (between his legs) and two to either side. But as they came closer, Sasuke saw something more. The clone wasn't simply sitting on them, he was _riding_ them.

All four were nestled in his entrance.

His Sharingan activated in his excitement and he watched the image snap into high definition focus as his brain recorded it.

The vines made their way to a table across the room from the two ninjas where they paused to hover. One vine dropped to grab the clone's left leg and lift it up so that the vine between his legs could move behind him, making all the others move and twist inside of him as well. Instead of protesting, the clone moaned at the movement as his leg was lowered and he began to descend.

When he was still quite a bit higher than the chair, a fifth vine snaked up behind the seat, through the hollowed out back and straightened up on the stool like a thumb-tack prank. Except with much different results.

Dropping the blonde, the vines guided him the short distance to the rod and he cried out in pleasure as it entered him harshly, forcing the other vines out of alignment. He trembled a bit as they rearranged themselves to fit better. Once settled, a main tentacle began to feed him ramen, directly from vine to mouth.

"Ew!" Naruto groaned. "Why is he letting it shove itself into his mouth?!"

"I don't know. Maybe they drugged him or something?" Sasuke suggested, "Just be glad it isn't you."

"Tch, yeah." Naruto muttered, moving his bowl of ramen away. He'd suddenly lost his appetite and not even the best ramen in the world could get it back. "Hey Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Why is your Sharingan activated?"

"Uh…" the raven hurriedly looked for a reason other than 'excitement and anticipation', "I'm watching the vines' movements. I won't want to be caught unaware if they decide to turn on us."

"But don't you remember everything that's going on then?"

"Would you like to end up like them, Naruto?"

The blonde looked to where the clones were eating with half-dead brains. He shuddered, "No."

"Good. Neither do I."

The blonde started to say more when a fourth clone shuffled into the room, guided by three vines. His eyes were glazed like the others, but unlike the others, he had no clothes on.

He was naked, as in his privates were showing.

Suddenly, Naruto didn't care if he was attacked so long as Sasuke _didn't see him like that!_

"Sasuke~!"

"Sh." Sasuke ordered, turning his blazing Sharingan on his blonde friend. He didn't use them to intimidate him, but merely gazed at his teammate softly, "I got us into this mess and I'm going to make sure you stay safe."

"B-but… my clone is…" Naruto blushed bright red.

"Naruto, we've bathed in the same hot springs, shared hotel rooms and tents, trained for hundreds of hours together." The Uchiha turned his secretly greedy gaze back to the clones and vines, "Besides, we're both guys. I don't see what the big deal is."

_Of course you wouldn't!_ Naruto thought as he ducked his head. He knew Sasuke didn't have a crush on him and was only doing this to keep him safe. But Naruto liked Sasuke a little more than just friends. That was why this was so embarrassing! It's _because_ Sasuke didn't know about it that Naruto didn't want the Uchiha watching him so blatantly! Clone or not, he was bound to react.

But how could he get Sasuke to look away without being obvious?

While the blonde was pondering such thoughts, Sasuke watched as the vines pushed and prodded the fourth clone across the room to a low table with pillows for seats. The Uchiha was confused by this, _why would they steer him all the way to the other side of the room to make him sit down?_

The raven's silent question was answered when the clone seated himself on one of the pillows and the vines wrapped around his waist, hauling him up. This allowed a tentacle to slip through what seemed to be a pre-made hole in the pillow and push into the clone's reddened entrance. Said clone arched his back as he was set back down, the rod remaining in his entrance.

The sight made Sasuke's face heat up, not that Naruto noticed, so engrossed in his own thoughts. The next entry caught both of their attention as a loud cry startled them back into reality. The sound echoed around the room and down other hallways, but the clones didn't react even a bit.

Both ninjas spun to find its source, turning to face an empty hallway. Seriously, how many hallways led to this room?!

Sasuke and Naruto tensed as a shadow lurched down the hall before the figure revealed itself and both boys flushed dark red. One in embarrassment and another in anticipation.

A fifth clone had revealed himself in a way that was very similar to the first. Strung up on two vines instead of four, the blonde clone lay as limp as a sack of potatoes in the inhuman hold. His face was flushed and eyes even more glazed than the other clones, due to pleasure if the cum covering his thighs had any testimony.

_Did… did he just __cum__?_ The gears in Sasuke's mind were cranking into hyper drive. This was better than any porn he'd watched on his computer. And there were still another ten clones to come (pun not intended)!

Meanwhile, Naruto was wondering how his clone was even able to balance on the thin pair of vines.

Coming up to a table, the vines paused their motion, hovering beside a tall, chair less stand. Budding out from their bases, the tentacles slowly wrapped around the clone's thighs, tying his legs together. The clone whined at the prospect of more pleasure taken from his grasp, but was appeased by the food laid out before him.

As Sasuke watched the clones eat, he decided that they needed nicknames so that he could tell them apart in his memories.

The two eating together would be called the twins and the first clone with lots of vines would be called clone A. The clone on the ground would be called clone B and the third clone at the tall table called clone C.

_I wonder what clone D looks like?_ Sasuke thought as a person passed right in front of him…

Upside down.

_What?_ Sasuke trained his eyes on the inverted clone as Naruto tried to eat some of his ramen.

The tentacles were wrapped securely around the clone's legs, so there was no possible way for the teen to fall, but that wasn't what Sasuke was hooked up on. It was the thick stem that was burrowed deep in the abused hole.

_Was he… like that?_ Sasuke wondered as the clone was carried to an empty table and up righted. Placing the teen in the chair, the tentacles loosened and pulled his legs apart, spreading his thighs to allow the thick shaft to remove itself. Just as the clone relaxed from having a wide rod removed from his hole, another, bigger one dove in.

The clone cried out and arched his back, squirming against the new intrusion from below. The new vine was a dark red color, but instead of immediately pumping in and out of the blonde teen like Sasuke expected, the red vine stilled. Positioning itself along the inside of the clone's legs, the crimson vine allowed the other tentacles to weave over the clone's legs again, binding them to the organic cable.

Only then did the vines push in the clone's chair and the blonde copy begin to eat.

_I wonder why they switched vines like that…_ Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by the floor opening up.

Literally.

The floor ripped open right before them; a gaping hole in what they had thought was solid wood. Down below, Sasuke could see dozens… hundreds… _thousands_ of vines covering sheer rock walls.

He shuddered to think of what would happen if Naruto had been taken down there. Before his very eyes, that unspoken question was answered.

From the depths arose a huge knot of vines that curled and tangled towards the center of their mass. The further they rose, the more slimy bodies fell away, back into the dark abyss. Soon all that was left was a single stem with many branches and a lone figure curled within its grasp.

Bright red eyes watched as the tangle unfurled and bright blonde hair (clone E) was revealed along with flushed tan skin and an unexpected sight. When the branches of the vine straightened, they spread the blonde's legs wide, showing off parts of him that Sasuke _wished_ he could see on a daily basis.

This one's entrance wasn't as packed as the other, a few thin vines poking into the ring of muscles. Every few seconds, the small twigs would have a sudden growth spurt, making ones that were right outside the pink pucker poke in unevenly. The unusual but now familiar sensations made the captured clone make small noises that caused Sasuke's cock to twitch.

Before he could stare any longer, the clone was turned to the side where a medium table was placed, again without chairs.

The Uchiha was starting to think that all of this had been planned long before the ninjas ever set foot in this hotel.

A galloping sound met his ears next as the floorboards rumbled beneath them. Something big was on its way. Jerking his head to the side, Sasuke awaited the arrival of clone F, to whom he awarded the 'weirdest entry prize' to the moment he came into view.

Riding a chair.

Seriously, the chair raced in, like a headless horse. Its limbs were made of thick vines and on its back was the trapped clone. Like the others, the clone had a glazed look on his face, but one filled with pleasure.

From where he sat, Sasuke could see the bindings that tied the teen in, keeping him from falling off. He could also see several vines extending under the clone's robes, but he couldn't tell where they were. All he knew was that they were in sensitive places if the look on the blonde's face was any indication.

Slowing to a walk, the chair settled itself at the same table as clone E, the one entangled in the stem and branches. There, the vines around the teen's legs (which formed a foot rest of sorts) gently lowered his legs and made him sit upright to eat the food provided.

The sound of dripping water made the Uchiha turn as two more clone came in, lead by more vines. The first wore soaked robes that hung off his figure. Just a tug would make them slide right off.

The second Sasuke instantly nicknamed as the Dirty Clone. Like the one resting on the floor, this clone was completely naked, water dripping from his hair. Yet unlike any of the others, his skin was covered in a strange white slime that didn't look dry in the least.

The goo was everywhere!

On his chest, sliding down his stomach, across his thighs and dripping from down below. If Sasuke didn't know any better, he would've called the white stuff cum. That much meant that the clone had had a lot of fun in the few hours he'd been out.

The tentacles guided both clone G and Dirty Clone to the large table where the Twins sat. There, seats were pulled out for the two and they were shoved into place. A slimy touch lingered on Dirty Clone before the vines pulled away, the clone shivering.

_That makes eleven_. Sasuke counted in his head. _I wonder where the other four are…_

Coincidentally, at that exact moment, he looked up at the ceiling and high walls, as if searching out a clock.

And locked eyes with another clone.

_Why is he on the ceiling?_ The Uchiha wondered as he continued to stare. "Naruto, are you seeing this?"

"No, Sasuke. I am not." The blonde snapped.

"Naruto, he's on the-!"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT'S GOING ON! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" Naruto flung his arms on the table and hid his face beneath his hands. "IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT IT'S ME! AND YOU'RE WATCHING! _I DON'T WANT TO_!"

The raven looked stunned. He hadn't realized how much this affected his blonde, that the ninja was so disgusted with it.

And he was the cause.

Sighing, Sasuke slipped an arm around the blonde's shoulders to jerk him into his chest.

"!" Naruto stiffened at the sudden contact, shocked at the raven's actions.

"If you don't want to watch, you don't have to." Sasuke said. "Just close your eyes and cover your ears."

Obeying, Naruto buried his face into Sasuke's clothes, desperate to drown out what was going on around him. Why did it have to be him the vines wanted?

Feeling the blonde trembling against him, probably trying to hold back tears, Sasuke couldn't help but feel guilty. Almost guilty enough to stop watching the vines bringing in more clones.

Almost.

The Sharingan eyes flicked up as slow but confident footsteps thumped on the wooden floors, the vibrations reaching him faster than the actual clone. Expecting to see another brain-dead uke, Sasuke's eyes widened comically when the clone was dragged into the room, fighting tooth and nail to break free.

Literally tooth and nail.

Bright orange fox ears and a bushy white-tipped tail adorned this clone as red eyes glared at every vine in sight. His hands were tied firmly by two vines behind his back as a collar of a tentacle yanked him forward step after step. A couple plants followed behind, brushing against his tail when he got to feisty. For some reason, this instantly quieted him, if only for a moment.

For all of the above reasons, Sasuke decided to call this one Foxy.

Foxy was led to a table all his own, which was quickly surrounded by vines to make sure he wouldn't escape. Roughly, the vines shoved him into a chair where he was instantly bound and a bowl of ramen shoved under his nose.

_Are they going to feed him or drown him?_ Sasuke wondered.

Motion to his right drew the ninja's attention to a giant tentacle that was slinking down the hall. Its movements were exaggerated, undulating up and down to the extremes as it slunk down the corridor. On its back was another clone, but this one wasn't tied up or restrained like the others. He was riding the gargantuan vine, a leg on either side and his hands placed together in front of him.

The blonde moved with the waves, rocking back precariously as he went up a crest and then forward as he slid down it.

Briefly, Sasuke wondered how he was staying on so easily. The clone wasn't gripping the slick body of the vine, nor did he appear to be using much strength in his legs to keep him stable. In fact, it appeared as if the teen were rocking _on purpose_.

When the vine stopped beside a chair at an empty, the Uchiha soon found out why.

Hitching a leg up in front of him, the clone twisted so that both legs were resting on the large body before pushing himself up with his hands. His robe was tied to his belt, giving Sasuke a full view as the clone flashed a slick entrance filled to the brim with a thick shaft.

_He had been anchored_. Sasuke thought as a side note as the clone slowly lifted himself off the long shaft. A string of something moist but sticky trailed from the tentacle as he finally broke free from it. The thread snapped as he slid down the huge vine. Once his feet touched the floor, he looked back up at the shaft longingly, as if lost without it.

Beside him, the wooden chair morphed to meet this need, sprouting a solid vine from the center of the seat for the teen to use. Sighing in relief, the clone stepped up to the chair and climbed up. Bracing his hands and feet on the arms of the chair, he took a moment to position it correctly before sliding down easily, letting out a sigh of pleasure.

With a quick jerk, he was fully seated and let his feet fall to the ground. Scooting his chair up, Clone H let out a happy cheer when his ramen was set in front of him and quickly began to eat.

Sasuke blinked. That was different.

For some reason, none of the clones had willingly placed themselves in such positions, nor had they made more noise than a moan or groan of pleasure. Except that one that screamed… and Foxy.

Interrupting his thoughts, Clone # 14 (H… or was it G?) was paraded in, many more vines around his naked body than the other clones. Except maybe Foxy, but that was understandable. So why was this one so carefully watched?

Guided to the same table as the twins, the clone paused in his walk while the tentacles pulled out his chair for him like gentlemen would a lady. Inspecting it carefully, the clone turned around to drop into chair when the seat abruptly vanished. A tentacle shot up from the ground as the clone comically fell through his seat.

With a shocked cry, the clone flailed ridiculously before the tentacle slammed into his entrance, making his descent come to a screeching halt. His cry cut off with a hiccup as he was pushed up, level with the table once again. Hissing sounded from the vines as if they were laughing.

_How is this humorous? _Sasuke thought angrily,_ It's nothing but a-!_

"No-good prank." Naruto's voice cut through his thoughts. Yet it sounded strange. It didn't sound muffled as it should have with his face pressed into Sasuke's shirt like it was. Why did it-?

"But I supposed he asked for it." the voice said again, sighing, "He thought _playing_ with them was a good idea."

Tearing his eyes away from the pranked clone, Sasuke turned his head only slightly to give the willing clone a questioning look.

The blonde teen slurped his ramen soundly, drinking the broth quickly before setting the empty bowl back onto the table with a content sigh. "Best ramen I ever tasted! Except for Ichiraku's of course."

"You!" Sasuke gasped. "You're not like them? You're not-?"

"Drugged?" the clone finished for him.

"Yes." Sasuke said, shifting his gaze only to look at the real Naruto as the ninja removed his hands from his ears and fastened his blue gaze onto his clone.

"How? Why aren't you like them?" Naruto asked, wondering if there was a secret to the vines.

"Because I came willingly." The clone leered at his original.

"WHAT?!" Naruto squawked.

"By willingly, you mean…?" Sasuke trailed off, his mind starting to twist and turn with the possibilities.

"Instead of running around as if my very life was on the line, I came to them. I prepared myself and they let me go at my own pace for a small price." The double shrugged.

"What was the price?" Sasuke asked, only to be answered with twin glares. Angrily, Naruto turned on his replica.

"WHY WOULD YOU WILLINGLY LET THEM D-DO…. **THAT**!?" he screamed.

"Because apparently _unlike you_, I **want** to get laid." The copy growled back. Paling, Naruto squeaked in embarrassment as the clone continued, "I'm the only one that remembers the other times the vines have tried to take us and pretty much succeeded. I'm the only one that remembers the pleasure that they caused. And seeing as YOU-!"

He jabbed a finger at Naruto.

"Aren't getting any _anytime_ soon, I've decided to make the best of the situation that YOU-!" the finger turned on Sasuke, "got us into!"

The blonde ninja's face bloomed an interesting shade of red as the Uchiha merely blinked at the finger so close to his nose.

"You're welcome?" Sasuke replied, making both blonde shinobi's faces redden. The clone in embarrassment and the original one in…

"YOU DON'T SAY 'YOU'RE WELCOME' FOR THAT!" the blonde shrieked as he buried his face in his hands again.

"Totally need to get laid." The clone muttered, giving Sasuke a pointed look. Blinking again, the Uchiha was about to question the look when the clone jerked his head to the side, towards something new.

The last clone was about to arrive.

Interested ears picked up the sounds of movement. Squishy sounds that told a certain raven haired ninja that this one was being carried by vines as several of the clones had been. Yet nothing could have prepared him for what appeared.

A seemingly solid sphere of vines was carried into the room by tentacles from both the ceiling and the floor. Red eyes followed its progress as the bulb was dragged to the tall table with clone C (the one hanging on only two vines). There, it paused as a long, thick black vine slowly rose from the floor.

As the dense tentacle rose up, a layer of vines pulled away from the sphere, revealing a second layer that looked more like bars of a cage than a solid sphere. In the gaps between the bars, Sasuke could see the last clone, hands tied above his head, lap covered in cum, and head bowed. Sitting on the backs of his legs, Clone #15 didn't even seem to realize he was being stared at by two ninja (well, ninja and a clone).

_He seems so relaxed_. Sasuke thought before he saw the tentacles binding the copy's hands jerk the duplicate forward. The teen followed its silent commands, leaning forward and rising to his knees. A vine pulled out from behind him, making the blonde moan before he started to sink back down on his legs, giving a tired sigh. But before he could make it that far, the thin retreating tentacle bent back on itself like a rubber band stretching to spring.

_SMACK!_

"!" Sasuke swallowed thickly as the blonde cried out, snapping his hips forward. Having stopped the teen's action, the vine slunk off, joining the layer of vines that had peeled themselves off of the spherical cage.

Once the Uchiha lost sight of it among the mass of other tentacles, a silent command issued the vines' next move. Pairs of vines jerked apart faintly, a small crease forming in the bottom of the sealed cage. Moving slowly, the tentacles started to pull apart at an agonizingly slow pace.

Below them, the black tentacle twitched and jerked violently before the first foot and a half ripped apart, forming thinner vines, all wriggling and reaching for the blonde above. The new appendages formed a chaotic ring around a central one, a shorter but slightly thicker one that pointed straight up.

Directly above it, the pairs of vines were pulling apart, forming the smallest hole to appear in the base of the cage straight under the blonde clone. Glancing up, Sasuke could now see that the blonde's legs were trapped on two separate pairs of vines opposite each other. As the vines slowly pulled away, like a flower bud opening its petals, the blonde's legs were drawn further apart.

And just like a flower opening up to a new day and offering its sweet nectar for insects to partake in, the vine below slowly slid upwards to sample the blonde's body like the sweetest of ambrosias.

Reaching upwards, the tentacle's thin center slid perfectly through the growing hole and up between Naruto's thighs. Higher still, it pressed lightly against his ring before sliding in with little to no resistance.

Letting out a needy whine, the clone rocked his hips a little against the protruding vine as larger gaps formed in his cage, allowing the other, smaller vines to slip through. Quickening its pace, the tentacle slowly sheathed itself fully into the clone as his legs were spread wide, as if he was straddling something huge.

When his legs would go no further without hurting him, the pairs of vines stopped their retreat and allowed the rest of the black vine to slither up and coil around the doppelganger's thighs, cock, and hips. Tightening until he was fully seated in the center of their 'palm', the vines released his wrists which then fell like dead weights to his sides.

By the end of it, Sasuke was breathing a bit more heavily than he would have liked and the clone to his side was giving him a knowing look.

"You say a word and I'll kill you." Sasuke said.

"Oh, I won't say anything, but you know that shadow clones share memories when they finally disappear." The clone warned. "You should really fix that problem before you two have to leave. _Both_ problems."

Blushing at the innuendo, Sasuke glared before looking away, knowing the clone was right. But how would he tell the blonde about his feelings? Would he even accept them after this?

Wait, the clone _was _Naruto. Wouldn't _he_ know what Naruto felt like? And if he was insinuating that they-?

"I-Is it over?" the real Naruto asked, peeking out from behind his hands.

"Yeah, I think so. I count all fifteen so we should be good." Sasuke replied.

"Oh no you're not." The clone smirked. "Not by a long shot."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Naruto paled dramatically.

"I mean that you might want to ask teme here if he has any jutsu that both blind and silence your hearing." The clone said as the fifteenth finished his ramen and started on the broth.

"Wh-wha-?!" the blonde gasped as his head was jerked to face the Uchiha. "S-Sasuke?"

"Sh. Dobe, just look at me." Sasuke said, locking spinning Sharingan with the clearest blue he had ever seen. And just like that, they glazed over, widening in shock.

"S-Sasuke?! Wh-What did you do?!" the blonde demanded, reaching up to rub at his eyes, searching for a blindfold or cloth of some sort but feeling nothing but skin.

"It's for your own good, dobe." Sasuke muttered.

"Sasuke! Answer me!" the blonde said, voice growing hysteric.

"And you made him deaf so he couldn't hear you." The clone noted.

"Hn." Sasuke said before pulling the frantic blonde onto his lap, hoping that if he couldn't calm him down, he could at least restrain the ninja.

Naruto froze up, trying to figure out what was going on. Black was covering his vision. He couldn't hear anything. With two of his most trustworthy senses dead in the water, the blonde could only guess what his teammate was up to.

When he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders, pulling him into a warm embrace, he clung to the soothing heat. Pulling up his feet to balance them on the part of the seat that Sasuke wasn't sitting on, Naruto tangled his fingers once again into the shinobi's shirt and buried his nose in the raven's scent. His ear was pressed again the Uchiha's torso; a dull thudding pounding vibrations through the otherwise deaf appendage and calming the Kyuubi container if only somewhat.

He didn't know why Sasuke was being so nice, but he wasn't going to question it.

Sasuke let out a heated groan when Naruto shifted on his lap. Thanking the heavens that he had resituated himself before pulling the sexy _deaf and blind_ ninja onto his lap, the Uchiha looked back at the clone.

Who was giving him a very obvious look.

"You like him." the clone said.

"You mean you?" Sasuke asked.

"In part." The clone said.

"What does that mean?" Sasuke asked, but he received a playful smile instead of an answer. Sighing, he tried a different approach. "You are a clone of him. If I were to tell him I liked him… tell _you_ that I liked you as more than friends, how would you react?"

"I'd do you." The clone said bluntly.

"…" Sasuke stared open mouthed.

"But that's just me. I just act based on memories that the real me doesn't remember or chooses to forget." the clone shrugged. "You'd have to factor in all these other emotions and parts of Naruto's personality to get your real answer."

"All…? Do you know how the others would react?" Sasuke questioned, trying to get a grip on Naruto's real feelings to him.

"If you want to confess, do it." the clone said. "There's no other way to know how we'll react. But I will tell you one thing before things go down. None of the others would be adverse to a couple sexual suggestions."

"Wha…?" those words left Sasuke speechless. Shaking his head, he focused on what the clone said before that little tid-bit of information. "What's about to happen?"

"S***'s about to happen." The copy said, smiling like a maniac before all hell broke loose.

Just as clone #15 finished off his ramen, several red vines sprang from the ceiling and floors. One raced down clone C's spine, sliding between the other two vines all the way down past the clone's ass where it flung itself out before arching back harshly and jamming itself between the two vines spreading his entrance open. The clone arched his back with a cry as the red shaft pumped into him.

Clone 15 across the table from him had a similar experience as the black vine ripped its lower body open to allow the thick red tentacle to travel through the self-made channel and up into the blonde ninja's entrance. There, it pushed its way into the short center tube and into the shinobi's heat.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the two sudden movements before he was startled by twin cries of surprise as the Twins were pushed out of their chairs onto the floor. Four green vines each pushed into their entrances, pulling and twisting to get the tight rings to loosen. Both of the clones moaned before turning to the other and sharing an intimate kiss.

They were quickly interrupted by a jealousy vine grabbing two of their legs that were close to each other and jerking them into the air. The action caused the twins to face away from each other, mewling in pleasure when the new position gave a better angle to their prostates. From underneath the table rose a two headed vine that hissed lightly.

The twins moaned and licked their lips, ready to use whichever end the red monster wanted to sate it. It gave their mouths a quick glance before it turned its head to their entrances. The vines there stretched the pink puckers wide, opening them up for the blunt crimson heads. In a quick movement, the tentacle struck, plunging each head into a separate twin and gaining identical moans of pleasure as rewards.

At the same moment, several other creatures shoved Foxy's torso onto the table he was eating at and forced his legs apart. Angrily, he snarled and snapped at any vine that came close before one coiled around his tail, giving it a long, slimy stroke. He let out a high-pitched whine, falling limp from the touch. This allowed the vine to lift his tail up and out of the way for another slimy red body to thrust in with no preparation.

Sasuke could see the indecision warning in his eyes, to hate the intrusion or to find the friction irresistible. At last, the loving abuse won out and Foxy ground his heels into the floor as he lifted his tail of his own accord to encourage the shaft's movement.

Several more cries spewed forth as other clones were thrown to the floor, pressed against walls and all around thrown about like rag dolls.

The wet clone's chair was tipped over, the legs falling up to wrap around the blonde's limbs as the seat split apart. The crack widened just enough to allow a red vine to push in before the clone's legs were pushed flush against his chest. Rather than looking uncomfortable, the blonde merely moaned and flung his head back on the floor, writhing in pleasure.

Dirty was being accosted too, slimy flesh crawling over his own. His body shivered as if he wanted to pull away, but his delayed responses belied his true desires. Lifting one of his legs, the vines swiped at his glistening pucker before poking into it. Groaning, he splayed himself over the table top, hiding his face as he allowed the vines to continue.

From underneath the table, a red vine ascended to his widening entrance. It licked up some of the other vines' slimy goo from the clone's body, covering its head with the jelly-like substance. When it was sufficiently coated, the red shaft positioned itself outside of his stretched hole and slid in. Whimpering in need, the clone continued to hide his face, but widened his legs a bit more as the red vine pumped in and out, coating his already soiled insides with more slimy fluid.

Two other clones moaned in unison as the red vines pumped into their bodies. The clone that had been carried in upside down was hunched over in his chair, rocking his hips aggressively against the red vine that had slid into his hole long ago. A green tentacle hung at his ear, supposedly whispering erotic encouragements.

The other clone, the one that had ridden in on the chair, lulled his head to the side, mouth opening in harsh pants. The footstool his feet had been propped up on had stretched wise, dragging his legs apart to permit a slippery red tentacle to slide up his thigh and slip under his robe. Sasuke couldn't see where the vine went from there, but he would imagine as the clone's back arched before he fell back against the chair back, which had lowered significantly from the time it had first entered the room.

"Another one already?" another clone whined. Eyes darted to the clone with five vines already lodged into his hole, watching the interesting scene unfold.

The ninja had been pulled away from the table and he was now staring at a waiting crimson vine. Morphing, the arms of his chair parted from the seat and lifted over his semi-parted legs. Pulling them wide, the arms then reattached themselves to their original positions, trapping the tan limbs in an iron hold.

"Seriously? I can't get a break?" the clone complained further. Hissing, the crimson appendage slithered closer before lowering to align against the seat of the chair. Once again, the arms moved, pulling tan legs wider and lifting them slightly to give the scarlet monster a clear view of his occupied entrance.

Spying its target, the vine reared up, ready to plunder its prize. As if on cue, the five other vines flattened themselves against the silken walls and stretched the ring wide. Slick with its eager juices, the vine carefully slid in, not wanting to injure its prey beyond use. Further and further, it slid in until it decided that it was deep enough and began its own pace.

Being far more engaged than he should have been, Sasuke tore his gaze away to another clone, the one that had been on the ceiling, but he, too, fell victim to the vines' actions.

Hoisted into mid air, the clone was suspended on his stomach, his legs dangling uselessly beneath him. A ruby vine was already driving its thick body into him. His feet and knees twitched wildly, trying to find something to ground himself, but it was futile.

The clone right under him gave a low whine as he writhed in the palm of the vines. Arms and legs bound tight, he could only watch as the miniscule pins poked into his entrance, slowly prodding it open. Without warning, the pins shot forward in a sudden growth spurt. Thirty little feelers suddenly crammed themselves in beside the only normal sized vine.

With the sudden company, the normal vine pulled out, content to let them do their work. Squirming uncontrollably, the multiple twigs pressed against his pucker, going only about two inches in before forming an organized ring and tugging the surrounding muscles apart, forcing the hole. Spread wide, the orifice was offered up, its warm sanctuary calling to the waiting burgundy vine. Heeding the call, the vine took refuge in the heat, burrowing in deeply before pulling out and thrusting in again, moving to its own beat.

Across the room, a clone was still eating his ramen which was barely lukewarm by now. One vine was feeding him as a crimson tentacle slid into the room temperature both. Eagerly, he licked his lips before opening his mouth, much like a little bird wanting more.

"It's going for his other mouth." The clone to his side said.

"What?"

True to his words, the red vine didn't pop the noodles into the waiting mouth, but fell lower. Immediately, the other vines dragged the poor clone out of his chair and forced him onto his hands and knees. Throwing the duplicate's robe over his head, the vines made a hissing laugh before the one wrapped in noodles shoved against his entrance, filling his hungry body in a much different way.

The clone squirmed and whined at the uncomfortable feel of stringy noodles in his cavern, but fell silent as the tentacle continued with its action, assailing the vulnerable blonde with reckless abandon.

Swallowing thickly, Sasuke couldn't help but steal a look at the only unaffected clone.

Or so he thought.

The clone that had been seated on the pillows keened lowly before he fell backwards, gripping the backs of his thighs to hold his limbs back. His cock was erect, leaking pre-cum as the small green vine pumped in and out of him.

Digging his heels into the floorboards, the copy slid his fingers down his thigh to his ass, fingering his preoccupied. Squeezing both of his index fingers in at the same time, he hissed as the tentacle enlarged his hole further, pulling down flat against the pillow. Two pinkie thin vines whipped up over his hips and curled down below his balls.

Filling the empty space between his fingers and the other vine easily, the tentacles glided in, quickly stroking his prostate. Planting themselves on either side of it, the threads pulled the already strained entrance open further, making the muscles clench in response. The actions yielded a wide, unobstructed hole for anyone to plunder.

And plunder and pillage they did.

Yet another red vine shot out from under the low-lying table to pierce his body and bore into his heat. Throwing his head back in a silent scream, the clone's fingers clenched, unconsciously widening his hole and allowing the thick rod to dive a few inches deeper as it forced itself onto him. Surging into his flesh, the red tentacle started a heavy, harsh tempo that had the blonde singing praise to it in seconds flat.

"Hmm… wouldn't mind being in _his_ position…" the words broke Sasuke out of his trance. Blinking his eyes rapidly, he jerked his head away to face the only conscious doppelganger.

"What?"

"Well, I've been done for a while with my ramen for a while, but they've left me alone." The blonde rested his chin in his hands.

"Why don't you just go over there then?" Sasuke asked.

"Can't." the clone said, "Even though I'm aware of myself, that doesn't mean I have control over my actions."

"What do you mean?"

"In order to stay aware, I had to give up my freedom." The uke replied. "I knew that it would only be a matter of time before I was ambushed like the others so I went to them willingly, as you know."

"And when you went to them, you made a deal."

"Yes. In return for my cooperation, they would allow me to feel and remember." The teen said.

"There's more. Something else they promised you." Sasuke said, seeing the signs that the blonde was keeping from him.

"…Yeah… Later they promised that if I continued to behave like their good little pet, they might let me get one last good round in."

"Before what?" Sasuke asked.

"Total memory modification."

Crimson eyes widened. "What?"

"Don't worry. It won't affect the real me, just the clones." The Uzumaki said. "They'll completely rewrite our memories, making us think that we've always been here, doing exactly what we are now. They'll change us, warp our minds and twist our personalities. We'll become the willing ukes they envisioned, unable to make our own decisions and clinging to their every order. The perfect little slaves."

"How could they possibly do something like that?"

"If you're asked about morals, they have none. To them, we're nothing but food." The doppelganger said, examining his nails. "If you're asking the process, it requires specifically colored vines and a jutsu that's been imbued in them. The internal fluid enacts the jutsu when swallowed in either mouth."

"When will it happen?" Sasuke asked, wondering if they would try to attack Naruto even though they both had bracelets on.

"It already is." before the Uchiha could question him further, the clone pointed to his comrades about the room. Turning, Sasuke saw multiple white vines drop from the ceilings into the awaiting mouths of the ukes. Half a second later, the blondes were attacking the tentacles with their tongues and teeth, nipping and licking to get the slimy bodies to release their loads. Some tan fingers gripped the white appendages competitively while others relax by hips or shoulders.

"One of the vines has a high-grade aphrodisiac that will keep use hard for days before it's fully digested while the other has the jutsu. Before you ask, I don't know which." The clone said.

"Hard for days?"

"Yep." The clone said before looking under the table when something poked his leg. "Finally!"

"Huh?"

"It's my turn!" the clone cheered as he pushed his chair back. Gripping the arms of the chair, he maneuvered his legs up onto the table, resting his calves against the cool surface. The vine sprouting from the chair sunk back into the material as a thicker red tentacle slid between his legs. Grasping his ass cheeks, the clone shifted his legs, anchoring his feet against the edge of the table.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you." The clone said as he pulled his cheeks apart to let the tentacle probed his pink pucker. He let out a small groan as he felt it penetrate his entrance quickly, burrowing into his heat and sinking deep into his tunnel. Its slick but grooved body felt like heaven as it rasped against his silken walls, grinding against his prostate. He could already feel the slime and pre-cum dripping from his crevice and knew that this vine (as well as the others) wouldn't last long.

Suddenly, an off-white vine prodded his lips, quietly demanding entrance. It, too, was dripping its fluids, obviously ready to fill him with its juice.

"I was hoping to get a good last round in, but I guess it's time." He sighed, grabbing the vine. Looking over to the stunned Sasuke, he waved, "Been a blast having civil conversation with you, Teme. Guess this is good-bye."

With that, he subjected himself to the monsters' whims, engulfing the wiggling tentacle as far as he could. Inhaling the bulbous head, he swallowed thickly around it as he licked and stroked it with his tongue. He watched Sasuke with half-lidded eyes, imagining that it wasn't the vine he was sucking off, but rather the Uchiha.

One hard thrust to his prostate had his dripping erection spewing ribbons of cum as he moaned around the hard shaft in his mouth and throat. A last suck and the tentacle released its load at the same time as the one down below expelled its own. Feeling liquid welling up from below and pouring down his throat, Naruto closed his eyes in content.

Opening them, he gave Sasuke one last look, pulling the soft tentacle out to give the Uchiha a small smile. Then his vision blurred and memories grew fuzzy as the cries of pleasure from the other clones filled his ears.

Then everything went black.

Phantomworks; okay, I have to call it to an end here.

**Alice; (out-cold with a nose bleed)**

Phantomworks; please tell me how you like it. Also, does anyone get the significance of the colors of the vines? If not, I might tell you next time… or forget. Whatever.

Pw; anyway, please review! I'M TAKING REQUESTS! ANY VINE/TENTACLE/SNAKE IDEA IS WELCOME! THERE ARE NO WRONG ANSWERS! Thank you.


	10. weekend nights

Phantomworks: yay, another.

**Alice; joy.**

Phantomworks; I don't own Naruto or its characters, only this fanfic.

Weekend Nights

"Agh! Finally!" a bright teen exclaimed as he threw himself onto his bed. "School's out for the weekend!"

The blonde known as Naruto Uzumaki was in his first semester of his second year of college and still dealing with the fact that he was no longer confined to dorm rooms. Early in the year, he had gotten lucky when his old roommate moved into a two bedroom apartment and needed someone to help pay the bills.

Sasuke Uchiha was his last and current roommate. Yes, the two were known to fight (even outright brawl on street corners), but they were used to each other. They knew the other's living style and what made them tick.

Besides, why risk getting a complete weirdo as a roommate when you could have someone you know you can best in a fight?

Naruto had only been too happy to make the move, despite having to live with the Teme. Anything to get out of the small, cramped dorms that all freshmen were forced into.

So now he found himself sprawled across his bed of two months, his book bag thrown to the floor and his shirt riding up on his back.

_Ugh… so tired. Don't want to do homework._ He whined to himself, _Wanna do something __else__ but Stupid Teme never leaves! Why doesn't he have a social life?! Was it like this in the dorms?_

Of course, it wasn't. Naruto often snuck into the bathroom or public baths late at night when he needed some alone time. That and their schedules never clashed as they had now. What was a horny boy to do?

"Naruto. Hey! Naruto! Get up, Dobe!" a pillow sailed through the air and smacked the back of the blonde's head.

"OW! What the H***?!" Naruto shrieked as he shot up and flung the pillow back. The raven dodged easily, anticipating the counterattack. "What was that for, Teme?!"

"I needed to tell you something." Sasuke said simply. "I'm going out for a study group tonight. I won't be back until much later. Don't throw a party while I'm gone and don't, I repeat, _don't_ invite that flea-bag over. This place smells enough as it is."

"Kiba is not a-!" Naruto cut himself off, thinking for a moment. If Sasuke was going out for a group study, then the apartment would be empty for the first time in months.

Finally, lady luck had smiled upon him.

"?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, it was only one time, but he wears a flea-collar now!" Naruto protested.

"It doesn't matter. I don't want him in my house." Sasuke said.

"Hey, I pay the bill too!"

"But it's signed under _my_ name." Sasuke said as he turned to leave, "My name my house."

"GRRRR!" Naruto growled as he chucked his other pillow at the raven who ducked once again. "D*** you, Teme!"

"Likewise." Sasuke said as he left the room. Suddenly, he popped his head back in, "Oh and be careful about leaving windows open. Apparently, a lab nearby lost an experiment recently. It's been all over the news. It was some kind of animal, I think. It should be dead by now, but it wouldn't hurt to be safe."

The blonde scowled, knowing Sasuke only cared about keeping the apartment in top condition so that it would sell for a high price when he decided to move. Waving his hand flippantly, he rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah yeah, just go already. I'm tired of seeing your ugly mug."

Eyes narrowing, the raven thought about snapping back a comment, but it might get him in a fight and make him late for the study session. So instead, he turned, grabbed his book bag, slipped on his shoes and left, locking the door behind him.

As soon as the door was closed, Naruto sprang into action. Digging through his backpack, he pulled out his laptop and hooked it up to the outlet to charge.

Didn't want it going dead while in the middle of his business.

Pressing the power button, he passed the time by shedding his shirt, pants and boxers as well as his socks until he sat naked on the bed. Seeing that the loading screen was still present, he looked around the room to find something to entertain himself.

Eyes landing on the window, he scowled, remembering Sasuke's words. Unlocking the latch, he pushed the windows open and inhaled the crisp air of the darkening night. His latest class had been at six and he'd eaten dinner afterwards, making it almost eight o'clock now. Any smart college kid would be going to sleep by now.

Or having a wild party, which ever you prefer.

"Finally!" he exclaimed when the loading screen closed and his personal setting popped up. Moving the touch mouse pad to the internet image, he double clicked and opened a tab and going straight to his book-marked pages.

"What am I feeling like tonight? Girl, guy or both?" he wondered aloud. It was a little known fact that he was bi, having a few crushes on both genders. One being his own Teme roommate, not that he would ever tell. He'd sooner gouge out his eyes with a spoon and cut off his tongue with a butter knife.

It was nothing to be ashamed of, except for the fact that the raven was his rival. But there were tons of girls and guys after him anyway.

What could he say? The raven was _hot._

While he was thinking this, a shadow snuck onto his open windowsill. When he didn't notice, the object oozed down his wall, seeping into the crack between his bed and the wall without leaving a trace.

"Both." He suddenly decided, clicking on a website link and bringing up a porn site with ease. The page was filled with different videos, some real, some anime. Scrolling through, he perked up when he spied a new video posted. "Tentacles?"

Clicking on it, he sat as far back on his bed from his laptop as possible so as not to coat it in his cum.

Boy, wouldn't that be a story to tell the computer tech squad when he took it in for repairs.

The video turned out to be an anime instead of real people, but he didn't mind. All that mattered was that the characters moved.

Silently, he watched as a girl wandered into the woods, a seemingly normal thing to do. Then something shot out at her, grabbing her arms and legs. She cried out in fear as the slimy green tentacles wrapped around her, pulling off her clothes.

"Why would she scream?" Naruto wondered aloud, stroking himself. "If I were in her position, I'd be thrilled! All those tentacles… like dozens of guys lining up to have a chance with you. A good couple hours of sex anyways."

Through his muttering, he didn't see the dark shapes creeping up the side of the bed, slowly growing closer to him. The video was almost to the point of penetration, Naruto letting his mind get ahead of it in his excitement.

Suddenly, something shot to his wrists and ankles, slamming him back onto the bed with a surprised 'oof!'.

He laid there stunned at what just happened when he finally grasped that he wasn't alone. Craning his neck upwards, he saw familiar looking vine-like limbs locking in an iron grip around his arms and legs.

"What the-!?" he started to scream when a vine wrapped around his mouth in a make-shift gag. "Mph~!"

Pulling his limbs in awkward ways, Naruto grunted when his legs were parted, feeling way too vulnerable in the tentacles' grasp. Didn't they realize he wasn't a girl? They had the wrong gender here!

Once his legs were tacked down, knees bent upwards and his arms secured by his head, the vines paused, as if unsure of what to do next. One vine turned its back on him, watching the video that was still playing.

By now, the vines had prepped the girl and were starting the first penetration of the video.

Following its lead, the vine pointed to a couple tentacles that lined up at his entrance. His eyes went wide when the first started to push its slick head in.

_No no no no no no!_ He chanted in his head. _This cannot be happening! What kind of cruel joke is this?!_

He writhed against his bindings, trying to break free or simply keep away from the probing head, but it was for not. Restraining him tightly to the bed, the first tentacle smeared some juice onto the tensed muscles before slowly pushing in. Naruto tried to keep his body tight against the invasion, but he felt strangely numb down below.

Before long, the head was in and the finger thin tentacle was thrusting into him.

"Mmmn!" Naruto flushed at the muffled moan that escaped his lips. He didn't like this! Didn't want it and didn't want the strange tentacle monster to know it felt good.

_I am such a hypocrite!_ Naruto thought despairingly in his head before as his body betrayed him and thrust back on the thin shaft in his entrance.

The vine that was watching the movie hit the space bar, pausing the video on a frame where there was a close up of the vines' penetration. Several were thrust into the victim's body, all squirming together and sliding their slick bodies in and out of the victim's flesh.

From where Naruto was, he couldn't see the image, but other tentacles could. Rearing up, another small one shoved into his already occupied entrance, making him cry out in slight pain.

_Take the other out before you do that!_ Naruto wanted to scream, but was unable to. He twisted his hands above his head but was unable to break free of the slimy rope's hold.

Suddenly, a third pressed against his pucker, easing its way into place so that the three could wrap around each other as they slid into his heat. The blonde's back arched as he felt them slide against his prostate, moaning quite loudly.

Almost like a signal, the tentacles slowed to almost a stop as the drier appendage hit the space bar again. The movie roared to life with all the girly screams and squishy sounds of the thrusting tentacles. It was almost deafening after the brief silence.

Growling in frustration, Naruto fought against himself and his body's desires. Part of him wanted to give in, to surrender to the monstrous plant and the other wanted to cut off its arms and run away like a coward, not that he could anyway. So caught up in his thoughts as he was, the vines' next actions shocked him.

Watching the video vines shove a particularly thick member into their prey, the viewing vine thought only to do the same. Without pausing the video, the small vine pointed to a medium sized one for its first time. It really didn't want to hurt the human, only have a little two-sided fun.

Something that it hadn't bothered to inform Naruto of.

"Mph-! Mph-mn-!" Naruto shook his head violently at the pain of the thick vine's entry. Dislodging the vine around his mouth, he screamed, "GYAAAAAH-!"

His pained cry was cut off by the gag shoving into his mouth, silencing his voice if only temporarily. He panted harshly, trying to keep his head under the pain.

Why had the vine done that?! Didn't it know that the others had to be taken out first?!

Squeezing his eyes shut tightly, he felt tears leak down his cheeks as his erection softened. Concerned, the vines pumped his cock, but it did little to harden it. Licking up the tears, the vines tried any sort of method of comfort it could, but could not soothe the distressed boy.

Glancing back at the video, the vine watched as the vines there just thrust into the girl, heedless of her tears and pleadings. That wasn't what it wanted. It wanted something consensual, but what?

Pausing the video and leaving it alone, the vine snaked its way over Naruto's body. Pressing its head against the firm flesh, it morphed into a fluid hand like appendage before pulling back up. Sucking on the skin, it slowly made its way up to the boy's collar bone, gently leaving 'kisses' in its wake.

That alone seemed to calm the boy down a bit enough that the vines were sure that he wouldn't scream. Pulling out, the gag hung in the air, waiting just in case.

"I-It's…" the boy started, snapping his teeth down when one of the vines moved. Seeing that they wouldn't move again, he hesitantly spoke, "It h-hurts… t-too many…"

In that moment, the vine knew what he meant. Pulling out the first three, the vine carefully checked for blood before it started a slow pace, flowing into the boy's body with a renewed sense of self. Moaning, the boy laid his head back and twisted in their grip, no longer trying to escape, but unable to stay still.

Suddenly, he arched his back as the tentacle brushed against something within him. Letting his head loll to the side, he pleaded, "F-faster! Please!"

Pleased that the uke was now cooperating, the vines obeyed, picking up the pace and slamming into that spot that made the blonde so willing. In reward, the blonde cried out in pleasure, voice singing through the empty apartment.

The gag vine prodded at his mouth again, this time asking for entrance that it might also feel the pleasure that he was. Eagerly, Naruto opened his mouth to allow it to slide into his moist cavern, tongue flashing out to lick up its side and draw it in. Groaning, Naruto set about working on the thick shaft, wanting to show just how much he liked what they were doing.

With both his mouth and ass being stimulated, he slowly grew hard again, even more so when one of the tentacles decided to stroke his length and make his body tremble. Legs shaking a bit in indecision to thrust into the pumping vine or onto the hard rod stroking his silken walls.

Wanting just a little more to throw him over the edge, he forced the vine in his mouth away, saliva making a thin string between the two before begging breathlessly, "P-Please… another… O-One more!"

Almost squealing with glee, the vines thrust another into his entrance and proceeded to pleasure his brains out. Rocking his hips, Naruto moaned loudly, feeling the fire in his groin reaching its peak before he exploded, cum raining down on his thighs and the sheets. The vines inside of him rippled against his clenched muscles until they released an aqueous liquid to fill his hole.

Panting harshly, Naruto collapsed, his eyes slowly closing and he drifted off to sleep.

The vines pulled out, mindful of the uke's sore limbs and body. This one was definitely better than the others it had taken. Definitely a keeper. Next time, it would have _its_ fun, but for now, it had to gain his trust.

Slinking back under the bed, one vine tapped the space bar to let the video play run its course, erasing any evidence that it was ever there. Yes, this one was definitely good, but it would have to bide it's time for the perfect moment.

Just then, downstairs, the front door opened and Sasuke walked in. Throwing his shoes in the corner and his jacket over a chair, he pocketed his keys and trudged up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Naruto. I'm home." He called. One of the reasons he had the blonde as a roommate was so that when he came back home, it wouldn't have that unbearable silence.

But when the blonde didn't answer back, he grew worried.

"Naruto?" he called again, detouring to the blonde's room. Pushing open the door, he felt his face flush as his eyes fell upon his roommate's naked body. Feeling uncomfortably tight in his own body, Sasuke yelled, "NARUTO GET UP!"

"WAAH!" the blonde cried out, springing up and falling onto the floor. "OW! TEME! What was that for?!"

"You fell asleep naked. Watching a porno no doubt." Sasuke crossed his arms in disappointment.

"Wh-what?" Naruto sat up, his lower back smarting. But he didn't draw any attention to it, not wanting Sasuke to know of his preferences. "N-No I didn't!"

"Dobe. There's ejaculation on your legs and your laptop shows a porno site." Sasuke said. "You fell asleep to porn."

"DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT!" Naruto screamed, blushing furiously.

"Whatever. Just go get cleaned up and go to bed. And don't make a mess on the floor or you'll be the one paying for it to be cleaned." Sasuke said as he turned away to go to his own room, his concern subsided.

Standing and wincing slightly, Naruto sat back on his bed, looking around his room. Not a thing was out of place, just like when he had fallen asleep. No perverse tentacle monster or weird slime except his own release. Not even any slime on his laptop from where the thing had touched it in his dream.

Maybe he really had fallen asleep…?

Rewinding the video, he frowned at it. "Makes sense. Since I was watching this beforehand. And touching myself. I probably did fall asleep. It was all a dream."

A part of him felt relieved that a monster hadn't molested him like that, but another part almost wished it were true. Though why, he didn't know.

Rubbing his lower back, he trudged to the bathroom to take a nice hot bath and ease his muscles. Behind him, two glowing orbs eyed up his body, licking its 'lips'. But it would wait.

It had all the time in the world.

Phantomworks: was that okay? I really didn't think too much on the first oneshot and focused more on the second one I have planned.

**Alice: It was okay.**

Phantomworks: I'll work on some of the ideas I had received, but I want to ask one question.

**Alice; What is everyone's opinion on VineXNaruto –Mpreg?**

Phantomworks: strangely, I got a lot of requests for it, but I'm not particularly a fan. Anyway, please tell me what you think and I'm always open for more ideas!

**Alice: any at all.**

Phantomworks; please review!


	11. Tsurukusa Hotel 6

Phantomworks; I'm back!

**Alice; not quite. You should say 'I'm not dead'.**

Phantomworks:… yet.

**Alice; what's that supposed to mean?**

Phantomworks: well, everyone's gotta die sometime.

**Alice: what a morose thing to say.**

Phantomworks: thank you! I don't own Naruto or its characters, only this fanfic.

Tsurukusa Hotel 6

"I want to try them."

Sasuke spat out the water he'd been drinking, shock shooting through his system. Coughing, the raven turned to stare at the blonde, "What?"

"I want to try them." Naruto repeated. "The vines. I want to see what they do."

"Are you _crazy?!_" the Uchiha practically yelled. "After having _seen_ all that the vines have done to your clones, you want them to do that to _you_?!"

"Well, not exactly." The blonde fidgeted. "But the me that we talked too seemed to like what the vines were doing, so I just… got to thinking… maybe they wouldn't be so bad? For a onetime thing?"

"You can't be serious!" Sasuke exclaimed, narrowing his eyes. When the blonde didn't back down, he sighed. "You're serious."

"Dead serious." Naruto said.

"I'll see what I can do, but I'm not making any promises. If it seems like they're trying to trick you, I'm not letting you follow through." Sasuke said sternly. "If they do something you don't like, I'm burning this place to the ground."

"Fine with me." Naruto said, relieved that Sasuke let him at least try it out. He was even more relieved that Sasuke was backing him up in case his little idea ended up landing him in the hot seat.

Figuratively speaking, right?

o0O0o

"You say the word and I'll make them stop, okay?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"Okay…" Naruto mumbled, eying the vines cautiously. Then Sasuke's words replayed in his head and he spun around, "Wait a minute, you're staying?"

"You didn't think I was going to leave you here alone with them, did you?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, I'll be quiet. You won't even know I'm here."

"But still…" the blonde fell quiet as he realized that he wasn't going to win this conversation and he kind of didn't want to. The thought of being alone with the creatures that only saw him as food scared him, while the thought of Sasuke watching him as he…

The blonde shivered lightly, a pleasurable tingle running down his spine.

_**Whenever you are ready, uke.**_

"It's Naruto." The blonde corrected quietly before sliding off the onyx bracelet and stepping forward. The metal fell to the ground and Naruto soon found himself surrounded by eager vines. Fear shot through his veins, but the tentacles moved slowly, trying to keep him calm.

Taking a deep breath, the ninja allowed the slimy appendages to wrap around his wrists and ankles as a thicker one wrapped around his waist and lifted him higher into their grasp. Closing his eyes, he stilled his nerves and focused curiously on the touch of the tentacles.

Their flesh was soft and smooth, slightly lubricated against his skin. They moved with ease as they divested him of his sash and robe, letting the light fabric slide off of his arms and drop somewhere below. The sensation of their slick bodies against his chest and nipples made him gasp and a slow stroke across his stomach had him arching into their touch.

Heat lapped at his fingertips and flowed steadily down to his cock. When a limb wrapped around his semi-hard cock, it was all he could do not to cry out in pleasure.

Doing that with Sasuke here seemed…

His cheeks flushed red as he peeked one eye open to find Sasuke staring straight at him, not moving, not even blinking. The intensity of those dark eyes had butterflies fluttering in his stomach and made his knees weak.

The limb around his erection shifted, pumping him slowly. Gasping, Naruto threw his head back, mouth open wide in a silent scream. Intense pleasure thrummed through his veins, to the point that he barely felt the first finger thin vine enter him. It thrust gently in time with the tentacle around his hot length, making the blonde squirm with pleasure.

This felt different from how his clones had been treated. Were the vines always like this? He could get used to this kind of treatment.

_**You are different because you are not a clone.**_ The vines whispered in his ear. _**We can give you all the pleasure in the world, if that is what you desire…**_

Was that what he desired? Pleasure? Or something more…?

He hummed when another vine entered him, carefully stretching his entrance wider to make room for something else. A nudge to his lips made Naruto blink his eyes open and examine the medium sized vine poised at his mouth.

_**May we feel some of the pleasure that you are feeling?**_

_Why not?_ Was Naruto's thought as he opened his mouth and flicked his tongue out, tasting the slick vine. Instead of an earthy taste like he had expected, a sweet flavor burst across his taste buds, making him moan in delight.

Opening his mouth wider, the ninja allowed the vine to enter his mouth and coat his tongue with that addicting sweetness that seemed to ooze from the tentacle's pores. Pursing his lips around the thick flesh, the blonde moaned louder as more of that delicious flavor spread over his tongue. Eagerly, he lapped at the slicked vine as another wiggled its way into his stretched hole.

_**You like it, yes? You want more? You can have as much as you want, if you agree to stay…**_

Stay? Here? Forever? But what about Konoha? And his dream of being Hokage? What about…

Sasuke…

Blue eyes slid to the side, examining the lone figure in the corner of the room. Sasuke had not moved an inch and had remained completely silent, just like he'd promised. Yet from where Naruto was, the blonde could see a prominent bulge between the other's legs, hinting at the reason Sasuke had not moved.

With a start, Naruto realized why Sasuke had wanted to stay. Suddenly, the feeling of vines inside of him felt wrong, felt… cold. While their cool touch sent tingles down his spine and their flavor sent his taste buds to heaven, there was one thing that they didn't have and Sasuke did.

Something he wanted right now.

Swallowing around the thick length in his mouth, the blonde shivered as the vine released and he drank up its sweet sap. Once empty, the vine pulled back, freeing the blonde's mouth from its job and allowing the ninja to speak.

"Sasuke…" he whimpered.

Immediately, dark eyes flickered red as Sasuke stepped forward to wave the tentacles away.

"Sasuke…" Naruto called again. "Want you…"

At that, the Uchiha froze mid-stride, shock playing openly across his features. Had he really just heard the dobe say…?

"Sasuke…" Naruto whined, squirming as another vine started to press into him. "Want you… not them…"

"_Enough_." Sasuke ordered, the Sharingan spinning wildly. "You heard him. Back off."

… _**how about a deal?**_

"How about I just burn this place to the ground?" Sasuke answered.

_**Please, hear us out! We will not harm your uke, but let us aid you two. It is your first time, no?**_

"How can you aid us when I'm wearing the bracelet?"

_**We do not touch you, only the uke.**_

"Hmm… fine." Sasuke agreed, pulling the sash from his robe. He really should have thought the offer over more, but his other head was quickly taking over all higher functions. "But you better not hurt him."

_**We would **__**never**__** hurt an uke.**_

"Right…" Sasuke said, unsure. Letting his robe fall to the ground, he checked to make sure the onyx bracelet was in place before addressing the vines again. "What do you want me to do?"

_**Lay back on the floor.**_

Obeying, the Uchiha laid back, the cold wood stinging his bare skin. "Now what?"

_**Enjoy.**_

"What?" before the vines could answer, the tentacles around Naruto's wrist snapped backwards, binding the blonde's hands behind his back. The ones around his ankles yanked them upwards, tying them to his thighs, making the blonde completely immobile.

The scene sent a stirring sensation of pleasure singing through Sasuke's veins. Who knew he was into bondage?

"Wha-?" Naruto started, only to cry out in surprise when the tentacles in his entrance pulled out abruptly, leaving him feeling strangely empty. Yet before he could truly mourn the loss, he was positioned over Sasuke's hard cock and slowly lowered down the hot length.

Both let out a hiss of pleasure as one enjoy the feeling of filling the other, and the second enjoying the feeling of being filled. Sasuke couldn't believe that he was finally getting a taste of his dobe and Naruto could hardly contain the happiness he felt at finally feeling Sasuke deep within him, becoming one with him.

Finally, the raven's cock was fully sheathed within the blonde and all movement stopped for a few minutes to let the two catch their breath and to let the blonde adjust to the Uchiha's girth. Then, experimentally, Naruto rolled his hips, curious to the feel of the raven's erection filling his hole. The action caused Sasuke to hiss a low groan, a noise Naruto quickly found that he liked hearing.

Maybe he could get more?

In response, the vines pulled him slowly back up before dropping him back down, a motion that caused another groan that was drowned out by a loud yell. Repeating the action, the vines started them in a slow rhythm that would keep both wanting for more.

Sasuke marveled at the feel of those hot, silken walls against his cock. How wet they were and how they clenched _just right_ to bring the maximum amount of pleasure.

Naruto lost himself in the waves of pleasure that crashed over him every time the raven's cock thrust back into him, filling him completely. Suddenly, the hot shaft rammed into something that made his vision dance and he screamed in pleasure.

"M-more-!" he begged, trying to get the vines to go faster. Wanting the same, Sasuke snapped his hips upwards as Naruto was forced down, thrusting deeply into the blonde and striking that spot once again. Again, the blonde screamed and again, the two thrust together.

Soon, their pace was feverish, the vines having let go of the blonde's limbs and simply letting the two teens go at it like animals in heat. Pressing his hands to Sasuke's chest, Naruto struggled to lift himself up until the raven rolled them over.

Now at the Uchiha's mercy, the blonde moaned and screamed in pleasure, digging his fingers into the raven's back. Wincing at the pain, Sasuke got him back with a harsh blow to the blonde's prostate that made Naruto tense up and clench around him.

"S-sasu-ke!" Naruto panted. "Cl-close!"

"Me too… Naruto-!" Sasuke grunted as he lost any sense of rhythm they had managed to make. Instead, he fisted the blonde's erection and pumped it as he slammed into the pliant body below him.

"Lo-" Naruto shuddered, "L-love you… 'Suke!"

"I love you too, Naru." Sasuke managed to say before he drew his dobe into a kiss, tongues fighting and dominating one another.

Suddenly, the blonde pulled back, screaming his release to the skies. His body clenched tightly around Sasuke's cock, drawing the raven over the edge with him. Releasing his seed into the blonde's greedy hole, Sasuke's vision turned white as both were sent to cloud nine.

Several minutes pasted as the two came down from their high. Breathless, Sasuke pulled out and collapsed beside his blonde dobe, slinging an arm over the other ninja's waist. Finding the abandoned bracelet nearby, Sasuke slid it onto Naruto's wrist, ensuring his safety. Light snores emanated from the peacefully sleeping blonde.

_**If you would like, we will clean you?**_

"No." Sasuke said, Sharingan swirling lazily. "I will clean Naruto and I later."

_**As you wish.**_

The vines receded from the room, leaving the two to a peaceful nap.

"Hey…" Sasuke called after a minute. "Wait a minute."

_**Yes?**_

"I want to thank you." He said, "Even though you drew us here to trap Naruto, you are the reason that he and I got together."

_**No thanks is necessary.**_ The vines said grudgingly. They'd been trying to pull the uke away from the seme, but instead had forced the two even closer. Now, after the week was up, the two humans would leave and they would be left back at square one.

"How about something else then?" Sasuke said, a knowing look on his face. "Choose one of the clones. When Naruto and I leave, I will dispel my jutsu on all but that one."

_**You do not jest, do you?**_

"Uchihas rarely joke." Sasuke answered.

_**Most gracious seme, we delight in your gift. Many thanks and may blessings shine upon you!**_

"Yeah, yeah," Sasuke waved them off. "Just go find a clone that you like best and bring him to me tomorrow. I'll reinforce the jutsu and add a few others to make sure he doesn't go anywhere for a long time."

_**We will go at once!**_

With that, the vines left, almost giddy with joy. One uke is all they would need, especially if it was a clone of that blonde one. With him, they would be able to feed for decades to come! Now, to choose the right clone for the job.

That one that had submitted willingly would do _perfectly_.

o0O0o

Phantomworks: and I'm stopping there.

**Alice; what?! But I want more!**

Phantomworks: hey! It's been a while since I've written these! Be happy that I updated this!

**Alice: urg, fine.**

Phantomworks: thank you. Please review! I'm always open for requests! And soon I'll need some help writing a chapter I have in mind. I'll need seven different positions and scenarios to... take care of our little blonde.

**Alice; you have something planned, don't you?**

Phantomworks: maybe? You'll just have to wait and find out. Remember! There's no such thing as a bad idea!


	12. Silent Darkness

Phantomworks: what is this? Another one?

**Alice: YES!**

Phantomworks; but don't hold your breath. My inspiration is swiftly falling. I don't own Naruto or its characters, only this fanfic.

Silent Darkness

"Ugh!" I groaned as I fumbled for the alarm clock. After working so hard at my last mission, one would think Granny would let me sleep in for once.

But no~! Everyone had to be treated fairly, even the future Hokage!

Of course, I still had to turn in the report for the mission, so I guess getting up at normal time would be called for. Sitting up in my bed, I looked down at my ruffled uniform that I hadn't bothered to change out of. There were countless folds and creases as well as some dried slime-like substance that looked like it would be hell to get out.

What was that mission again?

Oh yeah, the mansion.

Stretching, I stood up groggily and wandered over to my dresser, opening the first drawer.

The Mansion had been infested with some sort of… I want to say a vine monster or plant thing. That's the best description I have of it. Anyway, it had chased the mansion's owners out the first day they found it. They were so terrified; they called in the Special Forces.

That's where I came in.

I went alone, not a group because I hadn't been in one since Sas-

I went alone. The mansion was freakishly big and lavishly decorated. What I wouldn't give to have spent one night in there without the target hindering my leisure time. There had to be more rooms in it than the Hokage tower! Though less than the Uchi-

I had wandered. I had wandered through and searched each room until I found the beast in, surprisingly, the sun room (such a creepy, vile place, that 'sun' room!). As soon as I stepped foot into the room, it had attacked me, trying to tie me down and tear me limb from limb, but I was faster. With only a kunai in hand (and a few -hundred- clones), I slashed at the thing until it was completely dismembered, its gooey blood covering my chunin uniform.

Once I had defeated it, I dispelled my clones and turned to leave the mansion. It only took a few days to… huh… funny…

I don't remember coming back home.

I must have been too tired and exhausted by the fighting to care about how I got home. Proven by the fact that I'm still in a fog even the next day. The edges of my vision danced as I pulled out a fresh shirt to change into.

For a split second, my fingers felt smooth leather beneath my skin.

Blinking my eyes, I looked down at the shirt in my hands. An orange cotton shirt lay limp in my hands so I accredited my second of insanity to my exhausted state.

Unzipping my jacket and throwing both it and my old shirt onto the floor, I picked up the orange shirt and wrestled it over my head.

OOF! This one was way too tight! I must have grown since I last put it on. It'll go into the trash later tonight since I already got it on.

Shaking it lightly, I managed to make it fall flat against my skin without any noticeable wrinkles. Pushing the first drawer close, I opened the second to pull out a pair of boxers before closing it too. Divesting myself of my stained pants and old boxers, I slipped the others on with a little effort on my part.

Man, did I hit another growth spurt or something?! Everything's feeling small on me today!

Shifting them and yanking at the hem and edges, I huffed in frustration when I couldn't get myself comfortable. Even when I shoved my hand down inside, they wouldn't fit comfortably! Finally having had enough, I reached through the hole in my boxers to gently yank my…. Uh-hum… out before resituating it inside my boxers.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I looked for my casual pants which I found slung over the only chair at my kitchen table. Picking them up, I started to put them on, only to get my feet caught inside the pant legs.

Cursing loudly, I sat down on the chair and wrestled first one foot, then the other out of the bottom of the pant leg. Then I pulled the pants up until they reached my hips and zipped them up. Grabbing a belt (because these pants had always been a bit big on me), I quickly laced it through my belt loops before buckling it cleanly.

Man, if I was having this much trouble with clothes alone, I might as well get back in bed.

But I have to turn in that report, so another day of sleep is out of the question.

Rubbing my eyes, I yawned loudly as I stalked to the front door where my shoes were strewn about. Sitting down with a huff, I let out a sharp squeak when I sat on something hard. Grabbing at it immediately, I sighed at the scroll and threw it somewhere behind me where I was sure to trip over it later.

Man, my butt hurts now…

Reaching down, I picked up my right shoe and almost paused when I felt its weightlessness. Bringing it closer, I threw it up experimentally, only for it to plop back down in my hands, once again heavy.

Chalking it up to sleep deprivation, I slid my sandal on easily enough, followed by the other. Tightening them to fit snugly on the arch of my foot and around my ankles, I stood, about to leave when a spark caught my eye.

Two bracelets lay on the top of the bookshelf next to my door with a small card.

_Good job on your last mission! Here's a little something from Ino and I.-Sakura_

_You better wear these Naruto! You have no fashion sense! –Ino_

Aw, the girls were showing me that they cared by buying me girly jewelry. How _not_ gay!

As if I'd ever wear them.

Hand on the door knob, I started to leave when I thought of how sad the girls would be if we met and I wasn't wearing their gift. Looking back at the two, silver bangle bracelets, I sighed before snatching them off the bookshelf and working them past my knuckles. Finally getting the first on one wrist, I pushed the next onto the other.

Okay, so I like symmetry. Sue me.

Adjusting my head guard, I reached for the door knob. Now (finally!), I was ready to go outside and report to Granny before I went and did something else with my day (like eating ramen, or training… or eating ramen!). Checking for my key, I opened the door and walked out of my apartment, closing the door behind me. The bracelets jingled when they brushed against my belt, sending out little chimes as I moved.

The air felt really chilly as I walked down the apartment's hallway. Had the heating quit working again? Or was it raining?

"Naruto!" a familiar voice shouted in the otherwise silent corridor. Turning, I flashed the furry a grin.

"Kiba!" I greeted, dodging his punch and slamming my fist into his stomach.

"Kh!" he coughed, "How come I can never land a hit?!"

"Because you're too obvious." I said.

"This coming from the one wearing bright orange." He huffed.

"Yeah." I chuckled as we began to walk. "So where's Akamaru?"

"Sister's takin' him for a walk right now." he said. This made me stop in my tracks. Since when was Kiba _not_ with Akamaru? "But enough about that, I wanna know about you, man! About your mission!"

"Oh yeah, the one last night?" I asked.

"Yeah. Mansion and everything! What was the beast? Was it a giant cat? Or a bunny! Oh-oh! Or was it a Shino-double?!" he barked excitedly.

"It was a vine monster." I said, wrinkling up my nose before something occurred to me. "How did you know it was in a mansion?"

"It was in your briefing, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, _my_ briefing. You shouldn't know anything about it." I stopped in the hallway.

"You told me before you left?" he tried, stopping a few paces ahead of me and looking back.

"No. I didn't see you before now. You were on your own mission! And I haven't filled out the report yet." I said, crossing my arms. His eyes widened and he looked around, as if looking for an escape route… or witnesses.

The thought made the hairs on the back of my neck raise as a chill swept down my spine.

"You really want to know?" he asked, sighing and turning away. A bad feeling settled in my stomach.

"You know that mansion and the vine monster that you hacked to bits?" he asked, still facing away from me. "Yeah, here's the thing. That monster? You didn't kill it. And that mansion?"

He finally turned to me, but his eyes were hollow, his mouth twisted into a frozen, horrifying grin even as he continued to speak, "You're still in it."

My eyes widened in shock as the familiar pale walls dissolved into dark wood and fancy decorations. Kiba melted into a skeleton right in front of me before disappearing completely. Stumbling backwards, I recognized a failing Genjutsu just as I looked down at my own attire.

And nearly screamed.

But before I could, something that felt like wet hands shot out at me, snapping around my crossed arms and coiling around my waist. Something shoved my head guard down, blinding me and cutting off my scream as I was forcefully yanked backwards and lost my footing.

The image of my clothes was still burned into my retinas even as I was tumbling through mid air.

My orange shirt had melted into a tight, sleeveless, leather belly shirt (something that I expected to see on Sai) with diamond cut outs where my nipples were. A thick collar was sewn onto it and clipped around my neck. The 'bracelets' that I had gotten from Sakura and Ino turned out to be handcuffs that had been chained to a ring from the collar. My hands were cuffed away from each other, immobilizing them and any hand signs I might have thought to form.

And that wasn't even the worst part!

My pants had fallen away from my body completely, leaving only a black strip of inch-wide cloth that ran down the outsides of my legs. Four black bands wrapped around my legs, one at my thighs, one before and after my knees and the last at my ankles, keeping the strip tight against my skin. Also sewn onto the strips were five rings, evenly spaced along the length.

My feet had been covered with a strange not-shoe-shoe that was more fabric than anything else. The material curved over the top of my foot and down under the curve before tracing over my heel back to my ankle where another ring tied it to its beginning.

Yet even all _this_ wasn't the worst part!

No, the worst part was where I thought I had put boxers on not moments ago. In their place was a pair of tight panties that were again, black, leather and skin-tight. A belt threaded through loops in them and two small ones in the strips of fabric down my legs. The underwear also had holes, one of which my cock jutted out from, a ring attached to the fabric at its base. I could feel a breeze from behind and somehow guessed that there was a hole there too, but had no way of knowing.

That was the worst part.

My eyes wheeled wildly behind the blindfold (which was not my head guard as I had thought), trying to find some source of light or enemy to fight.

But all there was, was darkness.

It was frightening, in a way that I, as a ninja, had never been subjected to before. Complete and total blindness, total vulnerability, my life at the mercy of my enemy. It was something I never, _ever_ wanted to feel again.

_**Did you know…?**_ A voice hissed in my ear, causing me to shiver.

_**Why kidnappers use blindfolds?**_

_**It's because once blinded…**_

_**Humans cannot scream…**_

_**Isn't that delightful?**_

I opened my mouth to prove them wrong, but not a sound came out. It was the dark, the blackness. I was losing myself to it. It reminded me too much of emptiness, of long years of isolation. I felt fear bubbling up in my throat.

In a land as empty as this, no one can hear you scream.

_**You weren't nice…**_

_**No, no, you weren't…**_ something wet caressed my cheek. I jerked my head away, but could still feel the dripping slime slide down my face.

_**You hurt us…**_

_**Our brothers…**_ something licked at my exposed stomach, a weird slime allowing it to glide across my skin with ease.

_**You cut them up…**_

_**And they were so young… **_I heard more than felt several appendages loop around the rings that ran down my legs. Winding around them, they tightened, making the rings chime metallic clinks.

_**You were mean…**_

_**Now you will be punished…**_ the vines I hadn't killed from the monster (it's the only explanation) pulled my legs up and apart by the grip they had on the rings. Swallowing thickly, I sincerely hoped this wasn't going where I thought it was.

_**Punishment for you…**_

_**Is to pleasure us…**_

Something slick traced a pattern up my thigh, tasting my flesh before giving one long stroke up my soft cock. My body jerked at the unwelcome touch, shying away from it. My breath rasped in my ears as I started to hyperventilate.

"N-no, please!" I whispered, unable to get any louder. To think me, the village loud-mouth, would be scared into silence!

The apocalypse has finally come.

_**No right to talk…**_

_**After what you did…**_

_**Keep quiet…**_

Something shoved itself into my mouth, winding over my teeth to keep any sound from getting out. Once I was effectively gagged, the vines continued their way over my body, tracing over any uncovered skin, which was far more than I was comfortable with. Yet before they even reached my hips, something stroked me from the inside.

That's right, _inside_.

The way that it slid up my channel and then back out told me that it was small, but also that something was holding my hole open, stretching the muscles by some other means. I desperately wanted to know what it was, but all I could come up with was some sort of metal or plastic cylinder that was lodged about five centimeters in with a length about just as long.

But why would they need something like tha-?!

"MMn!" my scream was muffled when a _bigger_ something slid into my passage, something I now knew as a tentacle. I couldn't tell what size it was, only that it was bigger than the first that had done a quick investigation of my entrance. I jerked when it glided deeper and deeper until it got stuck in the ring, too big to go any further.

My body trembled as one of the tentacles that was examining my body slithered down my stomach, past my semi-hard cock, tickled my balls before slipping down the small flat expanse of skin that made me twitch as pleasure curled unexpectedly in my tummy. On bare skin where clothe did not reach, I felt it touch in several places consecutively, like it was… coiled around something?

Gasping, I tensed, trying to drag my legs together as the vine twisted and the ring widened, stretching me further. The appendage inside of me dipped a little deeper before I gasped for a completely different reason and white flashed beneath my blindfold.

What. Was. _That_?!

Squirming against the tentacles holding me up, I rocked against the shaft in my hole, trying to reach that spot again. A loud smack made me jump and wince as I'm sure a red welt began to appear on the backs of my thighs.

_**Don't move…**_

_**This isn't…**_

_**For you…**_

The tendril buried in my opening stilled, tauntingly lapping at the very edge of my prostate before it pulled out completely, leaving me wanting. Whimpering, I jerked a bit when something else, something _smooth_ parted my wet walls.

_**We'll make you…**_

_**Cooperate…**_

_**No matter what…**_

_**We have to do…**_

I let out a squeak when something slipped past my walls, something that was most definitely _not_ a tentacle. It felt round and smooth, kind of large, but not too bad size wise. Just as it slid in, another was sucked in after it, and another and another and more and more, as if my body was lapping them up, guzzling them down, inhaling them. I didn't even know what they were! What if they were poison?!

But it didn't matter because if I tensed and tried to fight against the intrusions, they would be roughly shoved forward and I would be forced to 'eat' more. They were so cold that it made me shiver as their slick skin glided past my opening. After about ten or so had been consumed, I was feeling unnaturally full down there, to the point where I just wanted to force them out.

However, before I could do that, a tentacle positioned its head at my entrance and prodded the last round thing (I'm going with berries) before driving itself into my already loaded gap and thrusting the ten things deeper. I let out a silent scream as all of the bumps rushed past my prostate, vibrating against it in a completely perverted way.

Panting harshly, I twisted in their hold as the thick appendage burrowed deeper into my tunnel, invading my senses before pulling back to plunder my body again. Its large body assaulted my lithe form, digging deeper into my burrow and ravishing my prostate until it was all I could do to keep my actions from betraying me and rocking back onto it.

Panting harshly, I wondered vaguely when the vine gag had disappeared before deciding that I didn't care too much as the shaft gave a particularly hard blow and launched the ten berries startlingly deep into my channel. My mouth opened in a silent sound that was going to be either a scream of pain or cry of pleasure before I was cut off by the thick vine unleashing its seed into my canal, flooding my inner most sanctuary with its perverse fluid.

My eyelids screamed in pain from clenching them too tightly as abnormally warm liquid sloshed in my cavern, some running out and spilling down the backs of my thighs, telling me exactly which way was down. Despite not being able to see (or maybe because of it), I could feel every inch of the residing vine with a sensitivity that made me flinch to think about.

I could feel its somewhat rough sides that had once ground against me. Could feel the liquid and bobbing berries that had to be too deep to be safe. Could feel a burning sensation as the juice seemed to sizzle against my skin.

No, not sizzle… bubble maybe? A fizz? A buzz?

No, something more like… a tingle or tickle, a prickly irritation. An _itch_.

And the longer that the seed lingered in my tunnel, the longer that the thick shaft refused to move and grant me some pleasant friction, the more irritated my skin became. The little stings of pins and needles soon had me twitching and jerking as my body tried to curl and twist, to somehow alleviate the pressure that pricked at my walls.

Twin pains hit my inner thighs again to reprimand me before I felt gravity shift and felt blood rush to my head. The ribbon-like bands that wound around my legs instantly tightened at my thighs and knees, but loosened at my ankles; the vines looped around the rings letting my legs fall open naturally. My cock leaked onto my stomach and slid across my skin to where the bondage shirt must have covered my chest, being absorbed by and probably staining the black leather-like material.

A tentacle grabbed my chin roughly, hissing into my ear.

_**This…**_

_**is your punishment…**_

_**for killing…**_

_**our brothers…**_

_**think…**_

_**about what you've done…**_

Gravity compelled the liquid to sink further into my system, cascading down my walls and past the berries where it flared up brightly against my skin, causing the tingling to escalate into an unbearable itch.

Maybe there was a chemical reaction between the juice and the berries? Wouldn't be the weirdest thing I had ever seen/felt.

Needlessly put, the insane stinging ravaged my mind, making me reach out to anything that would ease the pain and pacify the ache. Nothing worked. The only thing that might possibly help was the things trapping me here in the first place.

"P-please…" I whimpered quietly, my eyes flicking wildly behind my blindfold. I wasn't sure where to direct my plea, only hoping that there was _something_ that would hear me and listen to my appeal. "I-It hurts… it itches… please… make it stop!"

_**No…**_

_**This is…**_

_**Your punishment…**_

_**You will…**_

_**Endure it…**_

_**Until we are…**_

_**Satisfied…**_

Whimpering, I inhaled sharply when the thick rod retreated from my hole, hoping that they had changed their minds, but let out a quiet whine when it didn't fill me completely with its next thrust. Instead, it tormented me with teasing touches, sliding in tantalizingly slow and tauntingly shallow before pulling back out to repeat the process.

_At least it won't get much enjoyment out of it!_ I thought, comforting myself with that knowledge. However, I had assumed too quickly and was proved wrong when, just minutes later; it released a second time, flushing its semen down my drain. Adding to my liquid hoard, the two loads mixed with the fruit, now sopping wet, to drive me mad as the prickly affliction grew to distressing degrees.

The fire grew intense, flaring out to my muscles and skin, becoming so irritating, so mind-consuming that I was slowly being driven mad.

I couldn't take any more!

"Please-! I'm sorry!" I whined, wanting to shout it at the top of my lungs, but unable to make it louder than a pleading whisper. "I'm sorry that I hurt you or your brothers or sisters or whatever you call them! I'm sorry that I cut you and attacked you and tried to kill you! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry! Please! Make it stop!"

All movement ceased and the large tentacle receded from my hole. I was left in silence, reluctantly forced to wait for their answer. Finally, I felt a brush of something against my skin, but for some reason, it curled into the palm of my hand.

It was a thread thin vine that was curled into a tight ball at the end. Making a mental picture through touch alone, I concluded that it was like a new fern frond; a thin main vine with several branches wound close to the center and rolled up tight.

What they possibly planned to do with this, I had no idea.

_**We will take a small…**_

_**Intermission…**_

_**In your discipline…**_

_**And our…**_

_**Retribution…**_

The ball unfurled, spidery limbs pressing flat against the palm of my hand before it snuck away into the darkness. It left me wondering where it went until I felt a small brush against the inside of my walls.

_**Because you…**_

The tendril slipped past the ring and into my hole easily, gliding along my walls as it dove through the warm fluid and probed my channel.

_**Have repented…**_

Encountering the first berry, the string-like projection slid under the obstacle, pressing against my saturated flesh in a way that made me arch with a breathless moan.

_**We have decided…**_

As the small vine wove under the every berry, tracing a line down one side of my drain, I felt something hard lodge itself into the metal ring before gravity righted itself and a few small streams rushed down my thighs.

_**That you need…**_

Then I found myself off balance and the rivulets of liquid racing down only once leg, curving around my hip and dripping to the floor below (if there was one). A small splash sound confirmed my suspicions.

_**A little…**_

Offshoots of the small branch hurled out from its center and coiled around the bulbous fruits, engulfing their plump flesh and raking against my soaked passage in a way that was _only_ pleasurable. With a quick jerk, the hard thing was dislodged and anticipation welled up in my stomach.

_**Reward…**_

A shiver ran up my spine when the tentacle snapped taunt and with one quick jerk, yanked the large, bead-like fruits out, tearing out of my hole and beating against my prostate in such an unexpected motion that waves of pleasure hit my body with enough force to make my vision turn white. In the same moment, the sea of vine cum spewed from my tunnel, splashing onto the floor below.

Taking a shaky breath, I felt my body tremble as my vision faded from white to black as I realized just how close I was to my climax and that, such a simple action as that, should've pushed me over the edge and sent me into dreamland.

However, reality liked to play cruel jokes and this was one of them. My climax had been held off by a constricting ring at the base of my cock that was sewn into the fabric of the briefs (if my memory serves me right). It looked like I wouldn't be coming _anytime soon._

At least the berries were out of my tunnel even if the itch was still driving me crazy.

Before I could even begin to relax and breathe easily, one of the vines twisted a knob or something on the metal band that forced my entrance wider, stretching my muscles again. Tensing in retaliation, my breath caught in my throat when the constriction caught on something still deep inside my chasm.

One berry still held residency in my hollow, making my hot, soft burrow its compliant haven.

"H-hey, th-there's still one-!" my tongue froze and my throat closed up when a smooth head bumped against my inner pucker. Just the crown of its tip told me that it was much bigger than the other one and was impatiently pressing into my folds, wanting to burrow into my heat. "W-wait, there's still a ber-!"

_**We know…**_

_**That there's one left…**_

"Wha-?" I grunted when my equilibrium shifted again, knowing that I was being resituated. This time, my legs were spread shoulder width apart with my knees bent, as if I was kneeling prostrate before them, obediently imploring their continuation of my embarrassment and penance. As if I would beg for more punishment like this.

_**We know…**_

_**But…**_

_**This is still…**_

_**Your punishment…**_

"B-but I thought you said-!" My words were cut off when the bulbous point pulled back for the thin vine to slip in again. I struggled with my restraints as the tickling feeling flared and the need to get rid of it came to the fore front of my mind again. Whimpering, I rocked back on the thread thin tendril, trying to get even the littlest bit of relief.

I got another smack to my thighs for that.

_**Do not move…**_

_**Or we…**_

_**Will make you...**_

_**Suffer more…**_

Taking their warning at face value, I trembled with the effort it took to stay still as the string like feeler glided deeper into my groove. It skimmed across my skin, setting my nerves on fire before it reached the last berry.

Gripping it with two offshoots, I felt the tip disappear momentarily before it brushed against the other side of my passage, some sort of lukewarm fluid dripping down my inner flesh. Surprised and curious, I focused my senses down there, trying to figure what was going on.

Feeling the twin branches coming off at regular intervals from the tip all the way to my rim, I ran through all sorts of different scenarios before I ran out of time and the vine acted on its own. Arcing its dozens of arms against my curved channel, the tentacle hesitated only a second before it flexed every limb and pushed my tunnel wide, opening and stretching my muscles with unnatural strength.

"Hya-k!" I groaned when my flesh was assaulted and forced to surrender to something much stronger. Less than a second afterwards, the impatient vine from before pressed at my enlarged hole between my spread legs, pushing in to violate my defenseless body.

With a startled keen, I arched my back when the broad head thrust in, making my chasm widen to accommodate its girth. My skin rippled over its bumpy surface, finally getting the good scratching I had craved against my sizzling skin. Yet it was still too slow to be at all effective.

Once it reached the berry, the shaft stopped and allowed the spindly tentacle to pull out before starting to recede itself. With a flinch, I realized that the body was all the same size, like a rope or chord instead of being cone-like in its shape like the first tentacle. I didn't know if that was a good thing, or bad…

Starting up a firm pace, the rugged vine pumped in and out of my passage, scraping deliciously against my irritated walls and drumming against my prostate at the same time, causing me to moan in pleasure at the coveted friction. The standard size turned out to be both a blessing and a curse. It didn't strain my muscles needlessly, but it also kept a steady barrage of blows on my prostate that had me tensing and convulsing in seconds.

All to no avail.

Cursing lowly, I tried to salvage some sanity in some piece of my mind but it was blown to pieces when the next thrust slammed into my prostate, making my entire body tremble and shake. One last jab and the tentacle climaxed, spraying my channel and coating it with its excess.

Immediately, the itching sensation grew in intensity, making all the work the vine had done worth nothing as the berry's juices mixed with the tentacle's cum and leaked out my spread entrance in a steady stream.

Now at the point of tears, I almost didn't hear the vines when they next spoke.

_**You have met…**_

_**With our approval…**_

_**Your debt has been paid…**_

_**Now for your…**_

_**Release…**_

Hoping they meant what I thought they did, I let out a betrayed whine when the bumpy vine was gently withdrawn, barely touching my walls at all. Liquid spilled down my thighs again, leaving cold streaks in its wake.

"Please…" I gasped. "Please… let me…"

My pleading regressed into a whine when a thin thread-like vine pushed up into my entrance again. It snaked up my channel and pressed against my walls, much like the first time. In one motion, it arched against my muscles, forcing them to open wide. All at once, the rest of the vine cum and the last berry spilled out onto the floor below.

Please… please tell me that they aren't doing the same thing all over again! Tears pricked in my eyes at the thought.

A damp head circled my exposed skin before easily sliding in. I couldn't even feel its body within me, only tiny, ticklish hairs that made the intense fire in my stomach and walls ache with need.

_**This is our gift…**_

_**To you for…**_

_**Accepting your punishment…**_

Accepting my foot! It was completely forced! I wanted to scream it to the sky, but instead held my tongue. If my climax was so close, I didn't want to chase it away.

_**Once you come…**_

_**You must leave…**_

_**If you return…**_

_**We will not let you leave…**_

I felt the vine inside me twitch before expanding, swelling to fill the space provided. It bulged out even more than the last one, digging its rough bristles into my feverish skin in a way that made my breath hitch and my toes curl.

_**You may move…**_

_**As you wish…**_

As I wish?

_**Move!**_

Not needing to be told twice, I bucked against the immovable shaft, making it slide against my skin and relieving myself of the burning ache. The feeling, the sensations-! They made my head spin! Add to that a slick touch to the base of my cock and I was almost sent over the edge.

Then I rolled back onto my prostate and opened my mouth in a silent scream.

My vision turned white and my skin tingled as shot after shot of my cum spewed forth, spilling over my legs and stomach and anything else in reach. My hands fisted and unfisted and my back arched with the force of my climax.

I hadn't felt this good since Sa-

Panting harshly, I fell limp, feeling myself being lowered to the ground. The cool, slightly damp floor met my cheek, chilling my flushed skin as I tried to regain my breath.

_**You have paid your debt…**_

_**And we have paid ours…**_

_**Leave now…**_

_**And never return…**_

Before I could answer them, my head turned foggy and my brain turned to mush. Without another thought, I fell unconscious.

o0O0o

Birds chirping.

That's what woke me up. Not the bright sunlight or cold wind against my skin. No. It was the stupid birds that always chirp loudly in the morning to wake up every darn person in the vicinity. They were one thing that Sasuke always hat-

Blinking my eyes open, I groaned and rolled onto my back. Sitting myself up, I hissed when a stab of pain traveled up my spine and made me cringe. So it wasn't a dream…

*********!

Remaining seated, I looked over myself, seeing if anything was amiss. My headband hung at my neck and my wrists had small pink bands on them, but otherwise, I looked fine. My original clothes had been returned, even if they were a little shredded. A few holes here and there never hurt anyone.

While I had examined myself, Kyuubi had healed my aches enough for me to stand and start the slow trek home. Not only had I not finished the mission, but I had been warned to never return.

Granny was gonna _love_ hearing the report on this one.

Maybe I should leave out the tentacles' punishment. After all, I couldn't have her telling Sakura and Sakura telling the entire village. Think of what my fangirls would say!

o0O0o

pw: seriously guys, I'm running out of ideas.

**Alice: we're gonna need some serious help. Even **_**I'm**_** not coming up with anything.**

Pw; you don't have to do much. Just tell us a position, scenario, or scene that popped into your head.

**Alice: send us a photograph link of vines, trees, telephone wires, whatever you think of!**

Pw: if you don't, I'm going to stop making these due to lack of inspiration.


End file.
